A Warrior's Tale
by Archangel7
Summary: The Story of Auron and his adventures. Chapter 10 fixed...my bad.
1. Meeting Jecht

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything in it.  
A Warrior's Tale  
  
By Archangel.  
Chapter One: Meeting Jecht  
  
"In all honesty, my lord," The crewman said, "Our chances of finding her are slim to nil, much less finding her alive."  
  
"I won't give up!" Lord Braska spoke back. "I have to find her. And if she is dead, I have to see it myself to believe it!"  
  
Braska turned and walked away. The crewman looked at Auron. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."  
  
"No promises there." Auron said with a sigh. But he turned to try anyway.  
  
Several days had passed since Lord Braska's wife had left out to sea. She never came back. What was worse was that Sin had struck the water where she'd been traveling. Lord Braska had gotten a small ship to go search for her. His closest friend, Auron, had come too.  
  
"Lord Braska," Auron said, "Forgive me for being so blunt, but do you really expect to find her out here?"  
  
Braska sighed. "I don't know, Auron. I really don't know. But I have to look. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
Auron looked at the ground. "Yes, my lord."  
  
The sun was high in the afternoon sky and the day was rather warm. The crewmen were getting restless. But Braska was determined to keep looking, so Auron was right with him.  
  
They searched and searched, but nothing was found for the longest time. But then . . .  
  
"Look! Over there!" Someone shouted. Everyone moved over to see what was going on. "There's someone there!"  
  
"Oh, please let it be her." Braska said.  
  
Auron didn't speak.  
  
The ship turned and drew closer. The nearer they got, the more the body looked like her. Now the question remained: was she alive?  
  
"It is her!" Braska said happily. Auron didn't smile, though. He was one to fear the worst. Soon, the ship was right up next to her and they all stared in horror. Her upper body was holding onto a piece of driftwood, but the lower half was completely severed off.  
  
"Oh, Dear God!!" Braska exclaimed. He fell to his knees and leaned against the side of the ship. Auron stared at the torn, dead, heap for a little while, then looked at the crew.  
  
"Alright. Let's go back." Then he looked down at Braska and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I will defeat Sin," Braska said. "I MUST defeat Sin!"  
  
Auron looked away and muttered to himself. "I feared so."  
  
* * * *  
  
Bevelle was crowded, as usual. It was the biggest city in all of Spira. After they'd returned, Braska had instantly gone home. Auron wondered how Yuna, Braska's daughter would take this. Auron wandered the streets for a time.  
  
Everyone heard that Braska's wife died, but nobody really cared that much. You see, she was an Al Bhed. The Al Bhed did not believe in Yevon, the religion of the people of Spira, and practically everything they did seemed to go against it. Why they had such a disagreement with Yevon, no on knew, or cared to know. Al Bhed were looked upon as traitors and blasphemers. However, there were some who didn't care what the Al Bhed believed, such as Braska.  
  
Braska was a strong Yevonite, and had become a summoner some time ago. That was what really baffled everyone. If he was so strong in Yevonism, then why did he marry an Al Bhed woman? The thing was, she didn't have any conflict with Yevon at all. She did nothing sacrilegious or disrespectful to those who disagreed with her. She could've easily passed for a normal woman. Braska met her when he was out traveling. They got to talking and liking each other. When Braska announced that he wanted to marry her, people were confused. Summoners were supposed to marry high, classy people of the church. Braska announced that he would teach her the ways of Yevon. Soon enough, they were married. But things got bad when a man discovered she was an Al Bhed and told everyone. The people instantly told Braska, assuming he hadn't know. When he told them that he DID know, the people were appalled. He had to do a ton of talking to convince the priests that she wasn't bad. They had noted that she had been learning and that he was a well-loved member of the church. They did not excommunicate him, but everyone looked down at him from then on. Braska didn't care. He still loved his wife. They had a daughter together, Yuna, now age seven. She was a charming little girl everyone loved. Very outspoken and obedient. Braska was in his min-twenties and about six feet tall with brown hair (to the best of my knowledge). He was very plain-faced and calm. But the loss of his wife had overtaken him with grief.  
  
Auron didn't know what to do or say to help. He had been Braska's friend for years and supported him all the way when he decided to marry, even though he knew she was and Al Bhed. Auron had no problem with the Al Bhed, unless they openly blasphemed Yevon. Auron was a fairly quiet man, and when he did speak, he spoke respectfully and to the point. He had black hair with a thin ponytail in the back, and he was just and inch or two taller than Braska. He was clean-shaven and strikingly handsome. Some time ago, he had been a warrior monk. But he'd been excommunicated for refusing to marry the high priest's daughter. That was considered completely disrespectful and dishonorable. But Braska had remained his friend nevertheless.  
  
Auron didn't see Braska again for another hour. He came out with Yuna, looking sad.  
  
"Are you alright, my lord?" Auron asked. Even though they were close friends, he always called Braska by his title.  
  
"I don't know." He looked down at Yuna, who was still crying. He knelt down and held her. "Don't cry, Yuna. Soon, the suffering will end. I will defeat Sin! I will stop it from hurting anyone else. So don't cry. I'll all be over soon."  
  
Yuna wiped her tears away. Auron wasn't so sure that Braska was right.  
  
"So," Auron said, "You really mean to go through with this?"  
  
"Of course. I've made my decision."  
  
"I know, but . . .what about Yuna?"  
  
"I will leave her in the care of the temple."  
  
"Try telling her that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try telling her that she lost one parent, and now she'll lose the other!"  
  
Yuna looked up at him and held onto her father tightly.  
  
"Auron, please . . .not here."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I want to fight Sin to end Spira's suffering . . .I have to, Auron."  
  
Auron understood. "Well, my lord, if you will go, then so will I. Allow me to be your guardian! I'll fight Sin alongside you!"  
  
Braska chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder. "I would be honored if you would be my guardian."  
  
Auron nodded with a small smile.  
  
"But I don't think just one guardian is suitable enough." Braska said. "We'll need at least one more. But who would qualify?"  
  
Just then, a group of warrior monks came by. A good deal of them were injured badly. Braska and Auron went over to them.  
  
"What happened?" Auron asked.  
  
One warrior rubbed the back of his neck in pain. "Some freak attacked us."  
  
"Attacked you?"  
  
"Yeah. He was raving on and on about Zanarkand."  
  
"Zanarkand?" Braska asked.  
  
"He said he lived there and wanted to go back. We told him that Zanarkand didn't exist anymore and he got angry. We feared for the citizens' safety, so we told him to come with us. He resisted, so we took action. But he fought back. He wiped out twenty of us before someone knocked him out with a Thundaga spell."  
  
"That strong of a spell to knock out one man?" Braska asked, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yeah! This guy was crazy! You wouldn't believe it! We think he was drunk or something, but still, he was tough."  
  
"A man who fought that well when he was drunk?" Braska said, getting intrigued. "Imagine if he had been sober. What kind of damage could he do?"  
  
"I hate to think about it, my lord." Auron said.  
  
Braska asked, "Did he say his name?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it was Jecht or something."  
  
"Jecht," Braska mumbled. "From Zanarkand . . .where is he now?"  
  
Auron shot him a look. "My lord?"  
  
"He's locked up, of course!" The warrior monk said. "As soon as he was out cold, we took him in."  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
Everyone was shocked. "Well . . .not now, Lord Braska. We need to wait until sunset, at least. Hopefully, he'll be calmer."  
  
"Alright then." Braska said, "I'll see him at sunset."  
  
Auron spoke up. "Lord Braska, if I may, why are you going to see a drunk man claiming to be from Zanarkand?"  
  
"I just want to see him for myself."  
  
"I don't like it, my lord. It's . . .dangerous."  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I'll be fine. Now, Auron, could you take Yuna home? I have to help these people here."  
  
"Yes, my lord. Come, Yuna."  
  
He turned and left with Yuna beside him.  
  
"What were they talking about?" Yuna asked.  
  
Auron shook his head. "Nothing. Just some crazy man claiming to be from Zanarkand."  
  
"Zanarkand? But I thought it was destroyed 1,000 years ago."  
  
"It was. That's what makes his story unbelievable."  
  
"He's lying?"  
  
"Either that or drunk."  
  
"Why does father want to see him?"  
  
"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out tonight, won't we?"  
  
Their conversation was cut off, and Auron was a little thankful. He wasn't too good with kids.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the sun was almost gone, Braska and Auron went to see this "Jecht". When they got to the prison, the monks did the prayer, the common and proper thing to do when someone of high importance came in . . .even if he was looked down upon.  
  
"I am here to see the man Jecht." Braska said.  
  
"Someone call me?" A rough voice said from one of the prison cells. The monks pointed to it and Braska looked in.  
  
There was a man inside, lying on his side, his head propped up on his arm. His rough face and dark eyes showed he wasn't happy about his position. He was pretty muscular with dark brown hair held back by a red bandana that hung to his shoulders in the back. He was covered in many cuts and scars and had a giant tattoo across his strong, shirtless chest. He had black shorts on, but the right leg seemed to have an addition. It was like a red and yellow fiery outside covering, making it look like he had one pant led longer than the other. And he was barefoot. He also had a metal guard on his left shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" He grumbled in a gruff voice.  
  
"You are the one they call Jecht? From Zanarkand?"  
  
"What of it?" Jecht said, impolitely.  
  
Then Auron made himself seen and jabbed his finger at him. "Watch you tongue, knave!"  
  
Braska gave Auron a look, then looked back at Jecht. "What would you say if I said I could get you out of here?"  
  
Jecht's eyebrow raised. "I'd say 'what's the catch?'"  
  
Braska smiled. "That obvious, was it? I soon leave on a pilgrimage . . .to Zanarkand."  
  
Jecht's head perked up. "Zanarkand?"  
  
"Yes. But the road is long and dangerous. I would like for you to become my guardian. Do you accept?"  
  
Auron shot him a surprised look.  
  
"Anything to get me out of here!" Jecht said, getting up.  
  
"Lord Braska," Auron said. "I must protest. This.drunkard a guardian?"  
  
"Hey!" Jecht shouted, reaching through the bars. "You wanna come in here and say that?!"  
  
Auron ignored him.  
  
"You heard what skill he has." Braska said. "And think about it. A fallen summoner, a man from Zanarkand, and a warrior monk doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest's daughter. What sweet irony it would be if we defeated Sin."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Well, I do. He's a qualified guardian."  
  
"Is he? I mean, he can fight, but that's all he can do. He's . . .completely disrespectful . . .and violent."  
  
"We will teach him otherwise. He can learn to target that violence at Sin. He's coming with us."  
  
"Stop jabbering and get me out of here!" Jecht said, anxiously.  
  
"Oh, yes. Release him."  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."  
  
The warrior monks didn't know what to do but release him. One pulled his keys out and unlocked the cell and opened it and Jecht walked out. He took a deep breath and stretched.  
  
"Ah! Free at last!"  
  
"Now, remember." Braska said. "I am in your hands until we reach Zanarkand."  
  
"Right, right. Braska, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for getting me out."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Jecht stretched again, then asked. "So, what's a summer-ner, anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's a summoner?'" Auron asked.  
  
"I mean I don't know and want to find out."  
  
"How could you not know?"  
  
"Zanarkand doesn't have summoners!"  
  
Everyone began shaking their heads. "And how come no one believes I'm from Zanarkand, anyway?"  
  
"Because it was destroyed 1,000 years ago!"  
  
Jecht stared. "What was that?!"  
  
"Sin destroyed Zanarkand and all other machina cities 1,000 years ago."  
  
"What the heck is Sin?"  
  
Auron rolled his eyes. "Don't waste my time with incompetent questions." He turned away.  
  
Jecht looked at Braska. "What's with him?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, Sin is a creature that comes only to kill. Summoners are people who have been given the power to call forth great, powerful beings, known as aeons."  
  
"Uh . . ." Jecht said, scratching the back of his neck. "I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but what's an aeon?"  
  
Braska sighed. "I can't explain it. But odds are, I'll be showing you on our journey. Anyway, the goal of a summoners pilgrimage is to travel to every temple, earning every aeon. Once I have done that, I can go to Zanarkand to obtain the Final Aeon, the only way to defeat Sin."  
  
Jecht shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."  
  
"It isn't." Auron said. "The road is dangerous." He slowly moved closer to Jecht. "Fiends swarm it and Sin itself can even strike at any minute. You can get killed on your first day." He was now inches from Jecht's face. They were the same height. "Are you up to the task?"  
  
"Are you trying to psyche me out?"  
  
"Why? Are you getting scared?"  
  
"Yeah. At this distance, I'm afraid you're gonna try and make a pass on me."  
  
The monks laughed.  
  
"Watch your back." Auron said.  
  
"Ooh, what that a threat?"  
  
"No. It was a warning." Then he left.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was only one more thing to do. Braska had to stop at the temple and leave Yuna in its care while he was gone.  
  
"I don't trust him." Auron said as they went to Braska's home.  
  
"I heard that!" Jecht said.  
  
"Good!" Then he turned to Braska again. "I don't think Yuna will be safe around this tyrant."  
  
"Who?" Jecht asked, not liking to be left out of a conversation.  
  
"Yuna." Braska said, "My daughter."  
  
"Oh. How old is she?" "Seven."  
  
"Huh. Kinda wish my son was here now."  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"YOU have a son?!" Auron exclaimed.  
  
Jecht ignored Auron and said to Braska. "Yeah, his name is Tidus. He's nine."  
  
"Ah. Yuna would like a playmate. You have a wife too?"  
  
"Yeah, Karen. You have one?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Sin killed her on the sea. We just found her today."  
  
"Mm. So what about this guy?" He asked.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
"Yeah, does he have a wife, or does he scare 'em all away?"  
  
"I am not married. "Auron said. "And I believe you scare them more than I do."  
  
"You saying I'm ugly?!"  
  
"No, I'm saying your face looks like a shoopuf sat on it."  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"Nothing." Braska said, stopping the argument before it got too heated. Then they reached Braska's home. He went in and got Yuna and came out. She looked up and stared at Jecht.  
  
"Yuna, this is Jecht. Jecht, this is my daughter, Yuna."  
  
"Hi." She said, giving a small bow.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Are you my father's guardian too?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you."  
  
"We should go." Auron said. "The day will be spent soon."  
  
As they walked, Yuna was full of questions.  
  
"You're from Zanarkand?" She asked Jecht.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Well . . .there are tons of tall buildings. And a lot more people. And life isn't so ancient there. I mean . . .there are tons of machines and stuff there, and-"  
  
"But machina are forbidden!" Yuna said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's true." Braska said. "Machina, machines, are strictly prohibited."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They just are." Auron said. "That's all you need to know."  
  
"Well, they're okay where I come from."  
  
"Are you Al Bhed?"  
  
"Am I what??"  
  
"Just say no." Braska said. "I'll explain later."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Oh. Well, what else is there?"  
  
"Well, the thing that gets the most people is blitzball. There's a huge stadium all lit up with a thousand lights. Even at night, it's still active. Zanarkand is always up and running."  
  
"Wow! I'd like to see it."  
  
"Maybe someday you will!"  
  
"Do you play blitzball?"  
  
"Yeah." His eye caught a group of teens playing with a blitzball. "In fact.hey!!" He called to the teens. "Got a spare ball?"  
  
"Yeah!" He tossed it to Jecht.  
  
"What are you doing?" Auron asked.  
  
"Want to see a really cool shot?" Jecht asked Yuna.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay. Watch this." He put the ball down. A blitzball was a simple sphere with small bumps all over it. Jecht kicked the ball at a lamppost and it bounced back. Then he hit it with his knee and it went straight into the sky. Then he headbutted it as it came down. the ball hit the pole again and came back. Then he punched it at such an angle that it bounced back almost straight up. Then Jecht leapt into the air and spun around like a top. His body moved until he was spinning horizontally, and then he gave a might kick, sending the ball flying out of sight.  
  
"Wow!!" Yuna said.  
  
Everyone around was equally impressed. Even Auron had to admit to himself that it was pretty neat.  
  
"I call that the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III!! Or Jecht Shot, for short."  
  
"That was amazing!" Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm the best blitzer there ever was!"  
  
"Would you like to stop showing off and filling her head with stories and get moving?" Auron said.  
  
"Yeesh, do you ever have fun?" Jecht asked.  
  
"He is right, though." Braska said. "We need to get going. The temple isn't far. Let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Auron was grumbling to himself the entire way. Lord Braska was a wise man. Why would he choose this.this disrespectful irritating twit of a man to become his guardian? He couldn't learn how to be a respectful citizen! He was hopeless!  
  
Soon, the four of them reached the temple. The High Priest was there, praying. But he finished when the came in and he turned and saw them.  
  
"Well, well, Lord Braska!" He, Braska, Yuna, and Auron brought their hands above their head, the brought them down on either side of themselves in a circle, and then brought their hands together as if they were holding something, and bowed. Jecht scratched his head, but decided to keep quiet. What? He didn't know the prayer either? What desert rock did this man come from? "What brings you to the temple at this time of night?"  
  
"I am going on a pilgrimage tomorrow morning to Zanarkand."  
  
The priest was frozen. "I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I have made my decision to fulfill my duty as a summoner. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"But.what about little Yuna?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. I wish to leave her in the care of the temple while I'm gone."  
  
He sighed. "She just lost one parent, and now-"  
  
"Father." Braska interrupted. "Please . . ."  
  
He looked at Yuna. "Yes, of course. We will take care of her." He looked at Auron and Jecht. "And I take it these two are your guardians?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Auron is a given, but who is this other man?"  
  
"Name's Jecht." He said, stepping forward and jutting his hand out to shake. "How ya doin'?"  
  
The priest stared at his had, then looked at Braska. "You're . . .sure?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Jecht pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "Yeesh, everyone's so uptight around here!"  
  
"Or perhaps it's that you're too laid-back." Auron said.  
  
"Seriously, man," Jecht said to Braska, "Where did you get this guy?"  
  
"He has been my friend for many years."  
  
"Are you kidding? He's like a brittle twig, snapping under any kind of pressure!"  
  
"And you're the giant foot, setting me off!"  
  
"Enough!" The priest said. "I will not have such arguments in my temple. Lord Braska, what you do is your own choice. I wish you the best of luck, and may Yevon be with you."  
  
"May I stay with her for tonight?" Braska asked. "One last time?"  
  
"You may, and your guardians too."  
  
"Father," Auron said, motioning towards Jecht, "I do not think that man should be allowed to stay in the temple for the night."  
  
"Look, bub," Jecht said, "You're this close to getting your head knocked off!"  
  
"Will you two please calm down?" The priest said.  
  
"Hey," Jecht said, "I'll stay outside if he does!" He pointed to Auron.  
  
"None of you shall sleep outside, unless you keep up this silly argument! Now, come with me."  
  
"Auron!" A voice said. He turned and saw a warrior monk with a long, thick, brown beard heading towards him. "My, my, what brings you here?"  
  
"Lord Braska will be leaving on a pilgrimage tomorrow, Kinoc." Auron said. "I will be guarding him."  
  
"And so will I!" Jecht said, walking up to him and sticking his hand out. "Name's Jecht, nice to meet ya!"  
  
Kinoc looked at him funny, but shook his hand. "I don't think I've seen you around."  
  
"Well, I'm not from around here. Besides, I just got out of-"  
  
Auron hit him in the gut with his elbow.  
  
"So, Jecht," Kinoc said. "What is your weapon of choice?"  
  
"Weapon?"  
  
"Yes! Every guardian must have a weapon."  
  
"Uh.I don't have one."  
  
"Well, then come with me! I'll get you one."  
  
They left and Auron followed, just to make sure Jecht didn't do anything crazy.  
  
"We've got spears for skilled fighters, staffs for magic users, and swords for the powerful."  
  
"Maybe a sword." Jecht said. There were many kinds. "Say, Auron, what's your weapon?" Then he felt cold, sharp steel against his cheek. He turned and looked at the long, powerful blade Auron had in his hand. "WHOA!! That's thing's huge!"  
  
Auron put it back in its sheath strapped to his back. "Hurry up and pick one."  
  
"That thing looked too heavy for me. Uh . . .say, how about this one?" He picked up a red longsword. The blade was kind of funny. It went up to a point, then seemed to come back down on the other side and stop halfway. Jecht swung it around. It was the perfect weight. "Kinda funny lookin', but I guess it'll do. Course, I'm not too good at sword fightin'."  
  
"Then Auron will teach you." Kinoc said.  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"You're both going to Zanarkand with Braska, are you not? Teach him along the way!"  
  
Auron groaned. "I guess I'll have to."  
  
"Hey, I'm a fast learner!" Jecht said.  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
"I'm gonna go back and find Braska."  
  
Auron began to follow but Kinoc stopped him. "Wait, Auron."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well . . .it's just that . . .I guess I just want to say goodbye."  
  
Auron smiled.  
  
"You're leaving soon, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You take care of Braska."  
  
"Don't worry. I will. By the way, I hear you've got an office position just waiting for you!"  
  
Kinoc sighed. "We both know that job was meant for you. You always were the better one.even until the end."  
  
Auron raised a brow. "You make it sound like I'm going off to die or something."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I must go, now. Goodbye, my old friend." Then he turned and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Auron. Auron, wake up."  
  
"Mmph, what? Lord Braska??"  
  
"Come on. We must leave."  
  
Auron looked around. "The sun hasn't even risen yet!"  
  
"I know. I want to leave early to avoid too many people. Jecht is already up. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Braska left and Auron yawned and got up. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants and black boots. He also had a large, red coat on, but it wasn't fastened together in any way except for the thick blue belt around his waist with a jug attached to it filled with an unknown content. His right arm was actually in the coat, but his left arm wasn't, giving it more mobility. And his right hand had a thick, black glove on it, making sword swinging easier.  
  
Auron came out and saw Braska and Jecht waiting for him. Braska had a giant red cloak covering his entire body and he carried a long staff with him. Jecht still had on the same clothes, this time with his sword at his side.  
  
"Yo, Auron! Let's go, man!"  
  
"Shh!! Lord Braska wants to leave quietly!"  
  
"Alright, sorry."  
  
They began walking alone the highbridge of the temple, a long path leading outside Bevelle. Each of them had an item sack latched around them. Jecht reached into his and pulled out a recording sphere.  
  
"Hey, Auron! Smile for the camera!" He turned it on.  
  
"What are you taking?" Auron groaned. It was too early to deal with Jecht.  
  
"You said we were going to go all over the place. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? I want to record it all on this!"  
  
Auron stopped walking. "This isn't a pleasure cruise!"  
  
Jecht ignored him and turned the sphere towards Braska.  
  
"Hey, Braska! You said this would be a grand occasion! Where are all the cheering fans, they crying women?"  
  
"This is it. Too many goodbyes . . .people think twice about leaving."  
  
"Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"  
  
Braska chuckled. "We should hurry. Day will break soon."  
  
And then the walked out of Bevelle, and onto the first steps of a long pilgrimage.  
Author's Note: This is my first Final Fantasy story. I noticed that all the stories up there are about Tidus coming back and getting together with Yuna and all that, so I was just dying to break the trend! I decide to make a story about the coolest character, Auron. It'll run through his adventures with Jecht and Braska, and then with Yuna. What do you think so far? First chapter's always the worst. Please review! 


	2. The Long Journey Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.  
Chapter Two: A Long Road Ahead  
  
"So how far to Zanarkand?"  
  
The morning sun had risen and Bevelle was far behind them. They had gone a little ways until they ran into what Braska called, "Lake Macalania". Now, they were following it.  
  
"We aren't going directly there." Auron answered.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I have to pray at every temple in Spira," Braska explained. "And obtain every aeon in order to earn the Final Aeon."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Five, I believe. I already have the one from Bevelle."  
  
"So four to go." Jecht said. "Where's the first one?"  
  
"Around this lake, in Macalania."  
  
"Are all the aeons the same?"  
  
"No. They're all different. Some are of certain elements and others serve other purposes, but no two are the same."  
  
"Huh. What about the Bevelle aeon? What's it do?"  
  
"Do?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, what's so special about this one?"  
  
"Well, first off, its name is Bahamut. And it's said to be the most powerful."  
  
"So you start off with the best one? What a deal!"  
  
"But it's also very slow. It knows all of the elemental magic attacks and has no weaknesses. Still, I'll need them all."  
  
"I wonder what the one in Macarena Temple is like?"  
  
"Macalania." Auron corrected.  
  
"It's the city of ice," Braska said, "So it should be of the same element."  
  
"And there are four we have to get?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's the last one?"  
  
"In the furthest south island, Besaid."  
  
"Man, this is gonna be a long journey."  
  
"I know. Hope your feet can take it." Auron said.  
  
Jecht looked down at his bare feet. "Hey, I'm the world's best blitzer. I can take anything."  
  
"We'll see." Auron said with a small grin.  
  
* * * *  
  
The road WAS very long. They followed Lake Macalania eastward for the longest time. Finally, they stopped one afternoon to rest.  
  
"Man," Jecht groaned. "Just walking by this lake is killing me. Are we allowed to swim in it?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Braska said.  
  
"Great!" Jecht jumped in.  
  
Auron shook his head. "Enjoy it while you can. Things will get a lot rougher later."  
  
"Ah, quit being such a sourpuss and take a dip!"  
  
"No thank you. I prefer the dry land."  
  
"Can't swim?"  
  
"I CAN!!"  
  
"Auron! Would you just let Jecht enjoy himself?" Braska pleaded.  
  
Auron clenched his fist in anger. Why did Braska always seem to take Jecht's side? Then he saw it. A water fiend headed straight to Jecht. He smiled. This would decide just how tough Jecht was. The black shadow moved closer and closet and Jecht didn't see it at all. Something inside Auron told him to warn Jecht, but his pride stood in the way. Luckily, Braska saw it.  
  
"Jecht! Look out!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
A great fish-like nemesis with two long, bullhorns leapt up and pulled him under.  
  
"Jecht!" Braska shouted. He leapt to his feet. Auron saw two shadows moving about under the water. Finally, Jecht popped back up.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS THING?!"  
  
"Your first challenge!" Auron said. "Fight it! Let's see the great Jecht in action!"  
  
The creature came up again, but Jecht grabbed a horn as he went under and reached for his sword. Auron and Braska could do nothing but watch once more as they fought. Braska had his staff ready just in case he needed to use a spell. The shadows soon got dimmer and faded away entirely. Both men scanned over the lake, but could see nothing. Parts of the water turned red with blood, but whose it was, they didn't know.  
  
"Where is he?" Braska asked, to no one in particular. Minutes passed, but no sign of either Jecht or the creature.  
  
"It appears Jecht was not as invincible as he thought." Auron said, crossing his arms. And at that point, something surfaced. It was the creature. It swam closer to the shore and Braska got ready to strike with an electric spell. But then, the creature flew up out of the water and hit the surface in a heap. They saw the bloody gash in the creature's side. Then, Jecht leapt out of the water, sword in hand. He put his free hand at the base of his neck and cracked it right, then left, then right again.  
  
"Who's hungry?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The creature turned out to be quite a tasty and filling meal after all.  
  
"So, Jecht." Braska said, while chewing on his share. "How is it you came to us?"  
  
Jecht raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You say you're from Zanarkand. How did you end up in Bevelle?"  
  
Jecht put down his meat as he told them. "I went out to the sea to train for blitzball by myself you see? I'm out there swimming and stuff for about an hour, when the water gets really dark. I start to head up to the surface, when I see something below me. I look down and there's this HUGE thing below me! I don't know what it was, but the next thing I know, there's this bright flash and I'm out like a light. I woke up on the shore and nothing was familiar. I walked a ways until I found a city. I asked people where I was and they said, "Bevelle". Of course, I'd never heard of it, so I asked how to get back to Zanarkand. Everyone gave me these weird looks and I kept asking, but they wouldn't answer me. Some guys came over and tried taking me in, saying I was drunk. I knew that wasn't true, and didn't want to go, but then they pulled out their swords and fought me. I fought back of course! Heh, I knocked out twenty of em! Next thing I know, there's a lightning bolt and I wake up in jail. Then you guys came, and here we are."  
  
"I'm surprised it took a Thundaga spell to stop you."  
  
"A what now?"  
  
Auron rolled his eyes, tired of Jecht's childish questions.  
  
"There are four elements in magic." Braska explained. "Fire, water, thunder and ice. Each element has three levels of power. Fire, Water, Thunder, and Blizzard are the basic black magic moves. Fira, Watera, Thundara, and Blizzara are the second level. They are more powerful, but are more difficult to use. Firaga, Waterga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga are the third level, and the most powerful. They are the most difficult to use."  
  
"So it took the most powerful thunder spell to stop me? Alright! I rock!"  
  
"Don't get cocky." Auron warned.  
  
"Anyway," Braska continued, "There are also seven other black magic moves. These, I have not learned. Bio poisons an enemy. Demi takes away a quarter of all enemies' life. Death is obvious. Drain takes their health and gives it to the user. Osmose takes their magic and gives it to the user. Flare is a powerful, non-elemental spell that very few people learn. And finally, Ultima is like using Flare to all opponents. Only a skilled few obtain this move.  
  
"So you use magic?"  
  
"Yes, both white and black."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"White magic is normally used to heal, while black magic is used for attacking. Perhaps you should learn some spells."  
  
Auron had to laugh. "I would pay money to see that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep talking."  
  
"Okay, I will. I don't buy your story one bit. I think you are an arrogant, self-centered, disrespecting, rebellious moron who is only out of jail because a summoner had sympathy for his poor, pathetic soul!"  
  
"Auron!" Braska snapped.  
  
"That does it!" Jecht leapt up and drew his sword. "Come on! You and me!"  
  
"Gladly!" Auron drew his immense blade and slung it over his shoulder. Jecht ran at him and swung, but Auron brought his blade around and swung upward, knocking Jecht's sword out of his hand and him on his feet. Jecht stared at him in shock. Auron swung down and Jecht rolled away and kicked him in the head. Auron fell over, then got back up and they went at it fist-to-fist. Jecht was faster and got more moves in, but Auron was stronger. Jecht swung three punches and Auron caught his kick, but Jecht leapt in the air and spun around, catching him with his heel. Auron got onto his knees and thrust upward, catching Jecht in the jaw. He fell back and Auron got down and began punching his face into the ground. Jecht finally got him in the ribs and rolled him over and gave him the same treatment.  
  
They fought on the ground for a while, rolling around swinging punches until they heard, "Waterga!" and a powerful blast of cold water knocked them both away. They choked on the water and looked up at Braska.  
  
"This has gone on long enough! We are going on this journey to kill Sin, not each other!"  
  
"But-" They both said.  
  
"Silence!" Everyone took a moment to breath, then Braska calmed and continued. "Now, we must be going. I don't want any more fighting going on. And it embarrasses me to have to say that! You are grown men, not children!"  
  
Auron shot Jecht a glare and he returned it, but they did not talk anymore.  
  
* * * *  
  
After another week or so, Lake Macalania finally led them south. Soon, they would be in Macalania itself. Auron and Jecht tried getting along from then on, but it wasn't easy. They were so different. There was only one place they seemed to ever cooperate: the battlefield. And now, the fiends were much more populous.  
  
"Hah!" Auron swung at the wolf-like fiend, but it moved away. Auron tried again and it again dodged it. "It's too fast!"  
  
"I got it!" Jecht said. He leapt forward and cut through the creature's stomach easily. "That wasn't too bad."  
  
"You'd better watch out for his friend, though." Auron said. Jecht turned and saw a round fiend with a hard shell on its back and two more on its arms.  
  
"That one looks slow!" Jecht laughed.  
  
"It's also tough." Auron put in. "Let me handle it."  
  
"No way! I can take it!" He leapt forward and struck, but his blade merely bounced off its shell."  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Auron came up and swung his mighty sword down. The razor-sharp blade and massive strength combined cut right through this monster.  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Hey, Auron." Jecht said. "Braska wants us to work together, so how about this. I'll take care of the fast fiends and you take the tough ones."  
  
Auron thought it over. "Okay. But what about those?" He pointed to a watery blob with a face that slid out of the water. "Blades won't hurt it."  
  
"But magic will." Braska said. "Fire and ice fiends are opposed, meaning fire hurts ice and ice hurts fire. Water and lightning are the same way. This is a water fiend, which means . . .?"  
  
"Use a thunder spell!"  
  
"Right! Thunder!" A small bolt zapped the fiend and it slumped into a heap.  
  
"Cool." Jecht said. "We got a great group going on here. A speedy, a toughie, and a magician!"  
  
Suddenly, something shot out of the bushes. It was a thin creature with long, sharp legs like thick sickles and a similar tale. It stood on its hind legs and its two front sickles spread apart into three claws as it roared, then got back down on all fours.  
  
"A Xiphos." Braska said. "I've heard of these."  
  
"Uh . . ." Jecht said. "Quickie or toughie?"  
  
"It's speedy, I'm sure."  
  
"Got it!" Jecht slashed it, but then it countered by slashing him. Auron ran up and hit it, but it still hit back.  
  
"Neither of us can stop it! What about magic?"  
  
"Fira!" Braska blasted it with the second-level fire spell, but it still stood. "Nothing!"  
  
"Now what?" Jecht asked.  
  
"I'll have to summon."  
  
"This oughta be good!" Jecht grinned.  
  
Braska twirled his staff and said, "Bahamut! I summon you!" He thrust his staff to the sky. A massive symbol formed in the sky and something smashed through it and flew down. It flipped up and landed on its feet, shaking the ground and it roared.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Jecht said. Bahamut was about twenty feet tall a black and blue color and stood on its hind legs. Its feet consisted of three massive claws in front and one in back. Its face was stern and solid and it kept its arms crossed. It had two giant, multicolored wings with two claws coming up from the tops of them.  
  
"Now THAT'S a fighting machine!" Jecht said with a smile.  
  
"Bahamut! Go!" Bahamut ran forward and swung a punch, but the Xiphos dodged it and swiped it with his claws. But Bahamut was unaffected.  
  
"Bahamut! Use Impulse!"  
  
Bahamut's hands, mouth, and wing tips glowed and a black ball shot from each one and nailed the Xiphos. It flew back and landed on its back. Bahamut walked up and crushed it under its foot. It was dead.  
  
"Bahamut, you are dismissed." Bahamut spread its wings and flew back up into the sky.  
  
"So that's an aeon?" Jecht said. "Awesome!"  
  
"Impressive." Auron agreed.  
  
"Yes it is. Now, let's go."  
  
But another Xiphos leapt out and blocked their path.  
  
"Another one?!" Jecht groaned. "Guess you better summon again."  
  
"No, wait." Auron said. "I've got an idea." The Xiphos ran at him. Auron clenched his fist as his body glowed red. "You shall hurt no one!" He ran forward. "Power Break!" He cut the Xiphos, but it came back and swiped him. But Auron barely felt it. Jecht slashed it as well and it countered, but Jecht too didn't feel much pain.  
  
"Hey, what did you do?"  
  
"Power Break weakens an enemy's physical power. Now let's get him!" Both men charged, hacking away and the Xiphos was powerless to stop them. Finally, Jecht Auron hacked off the leg and its head fell to the ground, then Jecht cut through it.  
  
"Alright! We rock!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky. Who knows how many we'll be seeing?"  
  
Jecht sighed. "Yeesh. Do you ever lighten up?"  
  
"Forgive me for knowing the dangers that lie ahead. Now let's go."  
  
As they began walking once more, Auron heard Jecht muttering something to Braska. All he could decipher was, "What's wrong with him? . . .working good together and . . .so uptight . . ."  
  
And he heard Braska reply, "Auron is a very mysterious man . . .always has been . . ." Then their voices got quieter. Auron couldn't help but assume he was involved.  
  
* * * *  
  
As they kept traveling, the climate changed. Cold air crept around them and snow began falling. The lake was soon frozen over.  
  
Jecht, who was shirtless, shoeless, and wearing shorts, was shivering. "Man! It's c-c-cold!"  
  
"You should've dressed more warmly." Auron said.  
  
"Hey! When I came to Spira, this was all I had!"  
  
"Oh, yes." He said, mockingly. "I forgot. You're from Zanarkand."  
  
"Speaking of which," Braska said, stopping. "You shouldn't go around telling people you're from Zanarkand. It's a holy place. You might upset someone."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Say that Sin's toxin boggled your mind and you can't remember where you're from."  
  
"Sin's what?"  
  
"Sin releases a strange toxin that messes with people's minds and makes them forget things."  
  
"Uh . . .okay. Now can we hurry up and move!"  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
Soon enough, they were sure that they were in Macalania. It was like a cold, snow-covered barren land. And the wind was unbearable. But soon, Jecht began to get used to it. They didn't stop often now because they wanted to get to the temple before they froze. But they had to make a U- turn at one point around a large icy mass.  
  
"So, Braska." Jecht said. "What is Sin, anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, where did Sin come from? What is it?"  
  
"Over 1,000 years ago, there was a massive war between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Bevelle used great machina weapons and the war got heated. More and more powerful weapons were created on either front and the weapons grew so powerful, the people feared they could destroy the world."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Sin came and destroyed all machina cities. That is why machina are strictly prohibited."  
  
"But you didn't answer my question. Where did Sin come from? And what is it?"  
  
Braska hesitated. "No one really knows either answer. But Yevon teaches that Sin was created from our vanity and our lust for power. And it will not go away until we have fully atoned."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"I . . .do not know."  
  
"Well . . .we don't have to worry anyway. The Final Aeon will defeat it. Hey, speaking of which, if you don't know what Sin is, then how can you know what will defeat it?"  
  
"It is what the summoners before me have done to defeat it."  
  
Jecht raised a brow and attempted to put that together. "Summoners before you?"  
  
Braska was silent.  
  
"They've defeated Sin in the past?! But . . .Sin is still here . . .that doesn't make sense at all!" "Of course it does." Auron said. "Sin dies and is reborn."  
  
Jecht stopped. "It comes back?!"  
  
Braska stopped and sighed.  
  
"But . . .if it just comes back, then . . ."  
  
"Don't say it isn't worth it." Braska said. "Because it is. Even for just a little while, people can sleep in their beds without fear. That kind of time is worth anything."  
  
Auron looked at Jecht. He seemed to ponder it for a time.  
  
"I guess . . .I guess you're right."  
  
Auron looked over at Braska. But Braska didn't say anything except, "Let's keep moving."  
  
Auron wondered. Why hadn't he told Jecht the rest? About the end?  
  
The snow and the cold made the journey seem a lot longer. But finally, they saw two large stone doors imbedded into the side of a giant icy mound.  
  
"The temple will be just inside!" Braska said.  
  
"Finally!" Jecht said. "I'm starving!"  
  
Auron looked at him. "You just ate an hour ago!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a whole hour!"  
  
Auron shook his head. "Let's just go inside. Jecht, give me a hand."  
  
They pushed open the doors and walked inside.  
  
It was like being inside a giant, hollow, glacier. The temple was right in the middle, and a long, curved, narrow ice path led up to it. They walked along the path, careful not to slip and made it to the temple doors.  
  
"Here we are." Braska said.  
  
"Macaroni temple." Jecht said with a smile.  
  
"Macalania!" Auron corrected.  
  
Jecht shrugged. "I'm hungry!"  
  
As soon as they stepped inside, people turned and looked at them. Braska did the prayer and everyone copied. Then, someone came up to them. He was a funny looking creature. Humanoid, but not human. His hands were way too big, as were his feet. He had long, dark blue hair sticking out in weird designs and thick blue facial hair.  
  
"Ha!" Jecht laughed. "What a freak! Where'd they dig him up?"  
  
Auron slapped his forehead. The man looked at him with a scowl.  
  
"Who the heck is that, anyway?"  
  
The man walked up to him. "I am Jyscal Guado, high priest of this temple!"  
  
Jecht's eyes shot open. "Woops."  
  
"That's an understatement, sir. Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm, uh, Jecht. I'm with him." He pointed to Braska.  
  
"He is my guardian." Braska explained.  
  
"Really?" Jyscal said, raising a brow. "Good luck."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry." Jecht said. "It's just . . .that . . ."  
  
"Have you never seen a Guado before?"  
  
"Uh . . .no. I mean, maybe. I don't know. I . . .um . . .ran into Sin and my head's all . . .foggy-like. So . . .I'm sorry." He bowed.  
  
"Hmm. Sin's toxin has poisoned your mind. But you are still alive. Praise be to Yevon." He did the prayer and Jecht copied.  
  
Then, Jyscal turned to Braska. "If he is your guardian, then you are a summoner?"  
  
"Yes. I am Lord Braska from the city of Bevelle. You have already met Jecht, and this is Auron. They are my guardians."  
  
Jyscal smiled. "This is good news. We long for the calm. Let us hope you can bring it. The trials are up there." He pointed to some steps at the far end of the circular room leading up to two large doors.  
  
"Thank you, sir." They both did the prayer and Braska headed for the stairs. Jecht followed right behind. And Auron came up behind him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
Jecht rubbed his head. "I deserved that. So, Braska, what are the trials?"  
  
"Every temple has a Cloister of Trials the summoner and guardians must get through before entering the Chamber of the Fayth. Let's just hope these trials are easier than those in Bevelle."  
  
Then they entered. Inside was a long, icy hallway with more doors at the end.  
  
Jecht looked around again. "Where are the trials?"  
  
Braska was confused. "I don't know. But watch yourself." They walked along and made it to the doors without trouble. Inside was another large, circular room with yet more doors at the end. "Some trials." Jecht chuckled.  
  
"I don't understand." Braska said, shaking his head.  
  
Once they were inside, they heard a female voice singing.  
  
"Ieyui . . .nobomenu . . .renmiri . . .yojuyogo . . .hasatekanae . . .kutamae . . ." And the voice kept repeating this same hymn.  
  
"Where's that singing coming from?" Jecht asked.  
  
"The fayth inside sings it." Braska explained.  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what's a fayth?"  
  
"The fayth are the souls of the dead. They willingly gave their souls to Yevon while they were still living. They live forever in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the fayth bestows him or her with a supernatural being of power. That's an aeon."  
  
"So is it in there?"  
  
"Yes, that is the Chamber of the Fayth."  
  
"We cannot go in there." Auron said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's prohibited. Only summoners may enter." He looked at Braska. "We shall wait out here."  
  
Braska nodded and opened the doors and stepped inside.  
  
"So . . .what do we do until he comes back?" Jecht asked.  
  
"We wait."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"If either of us make a mistake, Braska would be the one to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Consequences?"  
  
"He could be excommunicated."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So just stay put and wait."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"One cannot say."  
  
"Great." He sat down with his back against the wall and waited for Braska to return.  
  
* * * *  
  
They couldn't really tell how long it was, but to Jecht, it seemed like eternity. He kept fidgeting and Auron was getting annoyed. He could stay still and solemn for a long time. But Jecht apparently had a very short attention span.  
  
Finally, he began talking.  
  
"Hey, Auron."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What?" And he prepared himself for another pathetic, childish question that everyone knew the answers to.  
  
"Why does Sin always come back?"  
  
Auron hadn't expected this. Jecht actually had an intelligent question in him?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's kina strange. How can it keep coming back?" He just asked that last part to himself, but Auron gave an answer.  
  
"Yevon says that Sin is our punishment and won't go away until we've completely atoned.  
  
"That's what Yevon says, but what do you say?"  
  
Auron looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What's your opinion? Do you think the same?"  
  
Auron hesitated. "I don't know."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"It's just a bit hard to accept. I mean, how can the entire world gain complete atonement? I just keep hoping there is another way. But, if it really is the only way, I will do my part."  
  
"Can't we just attack Sin head-on?"  
  
Auron slowly turned his head to him. "You really don't come from Spira, that's for sure. Either that or Sin's toxin really has affected your mind.in a serious way at that. None can just go up and attack Sin. Even an entire army will be obliterated in a single attack."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Auron turned his head away. "I have seen it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was younger, about twelve, I witnessed one of Sin's attacks. A massive army of crusaders had gathered to fight it off, but they were instantly decimated. That's when I wanted to become a fighter. Soon, I was a warrior monk. Until now."  
  
"Until now? What happened?"  
  
"That is my own business."  
  
Jecht sighed. "So, this Final Aeon is the only way of defeating.I mean, stopping Sin for a time?"  
  
"Apparently. I just wish I could do something."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Auron kept silent. Braska had neglected to tell him, so maybe he should too.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jecht appeared confused, but didn't raise it up again. Instead, he began humming. He was humming the hymn that the fayth was singing. Auron stayed silent. He hadn't heard this hymn since he'd waited outside the Chamber of the Fayth in Bevelle. But the voice there was different. It sounded like a small child. This one sounded like a grown woman.  
  
Not much longer later, the doors opened again and Jecht stood. Braska seemed a bit disoriented. He was a little woozy.  
  
"You okay, Braska?" Jecht asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming every time I receive an aeon."  
  
"Two down," Jecht said. "Three to go! Where's the next?"  
  
"Djose temple." Auron said. "First, we go through the Guado city of Guadosalam, then cross the Moonflow, then walk a little ways and we're there."  
  
"Guados again, huh?" Jecht said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just . . .try to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Praise be to Yevon for that." Auron said.  
Author's Note: I know I haven't made Auron look as cool as he is in the game, and the focus seems to go around everyone, but he is right there when everything happens. But you'll see the differences later. What did you think of this chapter? Please review! 


	3. First Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
Chapter Three: First Strike  
  
Auron kept quiet for a time, as usual. There was nothing of real interest to say. But he was now wondering. Why exactly DID Sin come back? Auron tried not to think about it, to keep his mind clear, but it kept nagging at him. However, Auron was quiet good at concealing his problems.  
The Cloister of trials appeared to them on the way out. The floor collapsed and they were forced to find a way to recreate it by using the Macalania Spheres. It proved to be a bit of a puzzler, but they soon figured it out. However, to save time and sanity, I will not go into it. They all continued through the barren Macalania land. Jecht was complaining less about the cold. He'd adapted well. So the journey was quiet for a while.  
The trio spotted a shop, and decided to restock on items. They stepped inside and a man stood with an open yellow vest and blonde hair down to his shoulders and goggles holding it back in the front.  
"Rammu! Famlusi du Rin's Dnyjam Ykahlo!"  
Jecht raised a brow. "What the heck?"  
The man looked closer, then crossed his arms.  
"Famm, famm, Summoner Braska! Ed ec ehtaat kuut du caa oui ykyeh!"  
"Oui duu, Rin." Braska said.  
"Fred pnehkc oui rana?"  
"I am on a pilgrimage, Rin."  
"Ah, I should have guessed."  
"Thank you for finally speaking words we all understand!" Jecht said. "What language was that, anyway?"  
"Al Bhed." Auron answered. "He is an Al Bhed."  
". . .?"  
"Long story. Tell you later. But that's Rin, a friend of Braska's late wife."  
"Late?" Rin asked.  
"She died." Braska explained.  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
"It's alright. I'll avenge her death by killing Sin."  
"Oh?" He looked a bit troubled. "Well, we do all long for a new calm."  
"I know. Oh, and this is Auron and Jecht. They are my guardians."  
"Hela du saad oui!"  
"He said, 'Nice to meet you.'" Braska said.  
"So," Rin said. "What can I help you with?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Braska stared Sin down. The vile menace glared back.  
"It is time to put an end to this!" Braska shouted. He twirled his staff around, and the world grew darker. Auron watched as the ground began to tremble.  
A great abundance of people were around, watching and hoping. Auron stood silent. He'd already tried his hardest, but Braska wouldn't stop.  
A great hole in the ground erupted as a black, formless beast erupted from the earth. The Final Aeon had risen.  
"Now," Braska said, "DESTROY SIN!!"  
The aeon roared and a black beam shot from it. Sin roared in pain as the beam ripped through it. A massive hole was blown through Sin and it fell, shrieking in agony. It hit the ground and deteriorated into a million pyrflies. Sin was defeated.  
The masses around instantly broke into cheering and applause. But Auron would not cheer, for he knew what was next. The Final Aeon turned to Braska and extended what looked like a hand. Braska did not move. He knew this would be coming. The Final Aeon fired another Black beam. Braska was consumed in the attack and obliterated. Then, the Final Aeon vanished.  
Auron fell to his knees in anguish. Braska was gone. But the crowd was still cheering! The summoner that defeated Sin had just died, yet they cheered?! Auron stood back up.  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!! Do you not see?! Braska is dead!!"  
And the crowd returned, "Who cares? Sin is gone!" They continued cheering and celebrating. Auron could not believe it. They didn't care about the summoner at all. They just saw him as another expendable victim to Sin, who was born to die.  
Suddenly, the earth trembled again. A ball of energy formed from nothing and expanded. The crowd stopped cheering and stared. The expanding beam took form. Then, the glowing stopped and they all saw what it was. Sin had reformed itself.  
The crowd began screaming in fear.  
"Do you see now?!" Auron shouted to them. "It ALWAYS comes back!!"  
Sin roared and a black ball formed in front of its mouth. Everyone began to run, but Auron would not flee. He stayed in place. Sin fired an immense black ball.  
  
* * * *  
  
BOOOOOMM!! Auron was tossed out of bed and hit his head on the nightstand, then landed on the ground. The entire foundation rocked for only a second, then returned calm. That was, until the people inside began running about, wondering what it was. Then, Auron heard voices.  
"Sin! Sin has come!!"  
Auron did not hesitate. He grabbed his sword, which was at the side of his bed and ran out, not bothering to put on his red coat. He only wore his black pants and sleeveless shirt and stopped to put on his black boots, then ran out the door.  
He ran into Jecht in the hall.  
"Auron! What the heck is going on?!"  
"Where's Braska?!"  
Just then, Braska came out of another room, also confused. Seeing he was okay, Auron ran out, past the crowds and out the door. The cold air nipped at him, but he ignored every aspect. He saw it floating overhead. It was a black, evil form flying across the sky. Sin. He knew it. He felt it in him. It was flying away, fortunately. It had just let everyone know it had been there.  
Auron lowered his sword and finally breathed. Sin. The abominable creature of mass destruction and death. Why had it ever existed? Why was it here? And why wouldn't it die?!  
Auron looked back at the crowd. They were speaking amongst themselves. They were all afraid. Braska was speaking to them all. The crowd listened, full of fear, but begging for encouragement. They silently pleaded for Braska to bring the calm.  
Auron's thoughts went to his dream. It was only a dream, but would soon become a reality. The crowds would worry about the summoner, make sure he got to where he was supposed to go, but when Sin was gone, it didn't matter what happened to him. Then, another Sin would come and they'd worry again and call out for more summoners. It was an endless cycle of hypocrisy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Auron didn't sleep too much more that night and got up early. He was the only one up besides the staff. They had decided to stay the night at the agency. Everyone was quite shaken from Sin's overpass that night. Auron didn't let it bother him. Sin was gone for now. But his dream still haunted him.  
He sat in a chair and took the time to think about what was going to happen. After a while, Braska entered the room.  
"Up so early?"  
"I couldn't sleep so well."  
"Because of Sin last night? That stuff doesn't usually bother you."  
"I wasn't that. It was.something else."  
"What?" Braska asked, sitting.  
"Nothing."  
"That answer always given by you. You sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, my lord. Thank you."  
Jecht came in a little while later. "You guys up already? Man."  
"Should we get going then?" Auron asked.  
"Yes." Braska said.  
"Already?" Jecht said.  
"That's right. I don't know what Sin was doing, but it can't be good."  
Jecht sighed. "Alright, whatever."  
They all quickly packed everything and left the building. Suddenly, Jecht stopped.  
"Oh, man!!"  
"What??" Auron asked, a little on edge.  
"My sphere! I totally forgot about it!" He pulled it out. Auron sighed.  
"This again?"  
"Yeah! I want to show it to my family! Braska! Get a shot of me in front of the agency!" He gave it to Braska then moved in position. Braska turned it on.  
"Auron, could you stand a little closer to him?"  
Auron sighed. He wanted no part in this, but whatever. He moved into the picture a bit.  
"Good. That should do it."  
Jecht looked at Auron. "What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?"  
"Jecht . . ." Auron groaned.  
"Hey, Braska!" Jecht said, "You should get one too! It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"  
"I suppose."  
"Lord Braska," Auron said, "we shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"  
"Relax, man!" Jecht said. "What's the hurry?" He moved out of the picture.  
Auron grew frustrated. "Let me tell you what the hurry is!" He said, going after him.  
"Auron!" Braska said, shutting off the sphere.  
Auron grabbed Jecht's shoulder and spun him around.  
"The hurry is that there could very well be Sinspawn on the road!"  
"What are Sinspawn?"  
"Fiends that fall from Sin's body. If they are not destroyed, Sin will come back for them. You don't want Sin to come back, do you?"  
"Well.no."  
"Then we should hurry, don't you agree?"  
"Alright, alright. I get the picture!"  
"Good. Now let's move!" He shoved past Jecht and led the way. He overheard Jecht.  
"Yeesh, what's his problem?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"By the way," Jecht said. They had left the barren cold land and were not traveling through Macalania Forest. "What's with the Al Bhed, anyway?"  
"They don't believe in Yevon." Braska said. "And because of that, they are disgraced by many, especially temple leaders."  
"But . . .you didn't seem to have a problem with them!"  
"I know. Before I became a summoner, I was trying to bring peace between the two races. That's how I met my wife. Rin was a friend of hers, and soon, a friend of mine."  
"But how come Yuna asked if I was Al Bhed in Bevelle?"  
"You said your world was full of machina. But, like we said, machina are strictly forbidden. But Al Bhed use them anyway."  
"So these Al Bhed are like a bunch of outlaws. So why did Rin have a shop right out in the open?"  
"Well, many Al Bhed still try to be friendly to humans. Besides, Rin keeps nothing sacrilegious in his shops. He only sells items and weapons and give people rest for the night. He's done nothing harmful, so he should not be harmed himself."  
"And the people passing by see that?"  
"Yes. Even some temple priests agree."  
"But . . .how do you know if they're Al Bhed or not?"  
"Their eyes." Auron said. "Human's pupils are round, while Al Bhed's are spiral."  
"Whoa, freaky."  
"You get used to it."  
They were silent for another minute until Jecht raised another question.  
"So . . .these Sinspawn things . . .how tough are they?"  
Suddenly, there was a great roar and the forest shook. Then there was shouting.  
"I think you're about to find out." Auron said, "Come on!" They ran to a side path that led deeper into the woods. Just a few feet into it, it spread out into a great clearing. There was an immense pool in the back, and something had risen out of it. It was a blue beast, in a sort of strange form. It looked like a monster on two legs, but its details were undefined. And the skin kept shifting a bit, like a rubbery monster.  
"What the heck is that?!" Jecht exclaimed.  
"A Sinspawn." Auron said. "A strange one."  
"It's made of water!" Braska said.  
"Hey! Look!" Jecht said, pointing down to what the monster was attacking.  
"Maester Jyscal!!" Braska exclaimed. The monster loomed in on him.  
Auron drew his blade and charged. Once he was in striking range, he shouted, "Shooting Star!!" then swung upward. The monster was blasted into the pool.  
"You alright?" Auron asked, helping the maester up.  
"Y-yes, thank you."  
"Hey!" Jecht said, "You're that Jyscal Guado guy, aren't you?"  
"Yes, so we meet again."  
Just then, the monster came back out, angrier.  
"Save the introductions for later." Auron said. "Let's go!" He charged.  
The monster swung at him, but Auron blocked it with his massive blade. Jecht then came up and slashed at it. The beast flinched, then countered, knocking them back. Then it inhaled deeply, and sprayed a watery blast at them. While they shook it off, Braska zapped the monster with a Thundara Spell. It roared in pain as it was hit by its weakness. Then its whole body glowed for a second then stopped.  
"What was that?" Jecht asked.  
"Let's not wait to find out! Thundara!" he zapped it again. But this time, the monster absorbed it.  
"What the?!" Then it fired its own Thundara blast right a Braska. He shook it off.  
"It shifted elements?!"  
Auron wasn't going to stand by. He ran forward again and slashed it, but then it just zapped him. Braska tried a Watera spell and it worked. So then the beast shifted again. This time, it breathed an Icy blast at Jecht, who was coming up, then at Auron. Braska struck it down with a Fira Blast and yet again, it shifted.  
"This is giving me a headache!" Jecht groaned. The Morpher exhaled a burning wave at his enemies and they ducked under the flames.  
"That does it!" Braska said. He raised his staff, then knelt to the ground and thick ice chunks fell all around him. Then, from the sky, a transparent being descended into the ice. Then it took on a form. It looked like human female, with long, blue hair and its whole body had a light-blue tint. She was wrapped in a blue cloth. She gripped it and tossed it away and the ice around her shattered. The cloth landed in Braska's hands.  
"What now?" Jecht asked.  
"Shiva, the Macalania Aeon."  
"This could turn the tables." Auron said.  
Shiva raised her hand and brought it down and an icy blast hit the Morpher. It shook it off and mutated into the ice element and breathed its chilly breath, but Shiva absorbed it all. The monster became confused and morphed again. This time, it breathed a fiery blast.  
Shiva was shockingly fast and moved away just in time, then struck again. The Morpher tried again, but to no avail. She again dodged and countered. Finally, the monster went in for a physical assault. It swung down, but Shiva moved and blasted it again. But this time, but Morpher was able to kick her away before roasting her in an inferno.  
The aeon was hurt, but still got back up. Now she was mad. She closed her eyes and concentrated and then twirled around. Ice gathered all around her and formed into a white beam in her hands. Then she fired it all out at her opponent. The monster was helpless to defend and it was trapped in thick layers of ice. Finally, Shiva stopped and snapped her fingers. The ice shattered and the Morpher fell to the ground.  
Shiva was leaning on a knee now, but the monster seemed gone. That is, until it shot out of the water and gave a great punch, knocking Shiva into a tree. The aeon fell to the ground, became once again transparent, and faded away.  
"Well, it started to work." Jecht said.  
"It did!" Auron said, "Look!" The Morpher was hobbling. "It has greatly weakened. Let's go now!"  
At that time, the monster raised its hands. Red beams formed a bubble around it.  
"What was that?" Jecht asked.  
"The White Magic move called Shell." Braska said. "My magic is nearly no good now."  
"Then it's up to us." Auron said. He ran again and struck the monster and it countered with a flame. Jecht struck as well, but was too burned.  
"Man! That fire attack is gonna get the best of me!" Jecht said.  
"Oh, no it won't." Auron said. His blade glowed yellow. "This monster puts too much trust in his magics!" Then he ran up and slashed. "Magic Break!!" There was a violet shatter, then nothing. It breathed its flames again, but they did nearly nothing. Now he was at their mercy. It tried to smash Auron, but he parried and the monster fell back.  
"My turn!" Jecht said. "These are the kinds of moves we learn in Blitzball!" He ran forward and did a horizontal flip, then another, then on his last one, he struck, "Spiral Cut!!"  
Finally, the monster fell onto its face and deteriorated into nothing.  
Auron put away his blade, then turned to the man that had been attacked, whom Braska was attending to.  
"Are you alright, Maester Jyscal?"  
"Yes, thank you." Braska helped him up.  
"What're you doin' out here?" Jecht asked him.  
"I was returning to Guadosalam, when this fiend struck. My attendants were quickly wiped out. Praise be to Yevon that you all appeared!" He did the prayer.  
"It was no ordinary fiend." Auron said. "It was a Sinspawn. Sin passed over last night."  
"Yes. I saw." He turned to Braska. "I, as well as all Spira, do hope you'll bring the Calm quickly."  
"Even though another Sin will be born anyway." Auron said aloud. Jyscal gave him a look.  
"Yes, but a rest from Sin is worth anything."  
Auron wanted to say something back, but held his tongue.  
Jecht was still staring at the spot where the fiend had been. "Is there some significance to this place? I mean, how come you were here? It's off the trail."  
"Many journey off for just a moment to get a glimpse at this. It's quite majestic. This is what spheres are made of. They absorb and collect the thoughts and memories of people."  
"Cool." Jecht said. He gazed at the place for a moment.  
"Well," Jyscal said, "I must be going back to Guadosalam. Good day to you."  
"Lord Jyscal, wait." Braska said. "We'll go with you. We're going to Djose temple anyway, so we'll be passing through. We can protect you along the way."  
"A summoner offering protection?" Jyscal said with a raised brow. "An odd thing, but much appreciated. Very well then, come along."  
They all began walking and got back on track.  
"Um, hey, Auron." Jecht said.  
"Yes?"  
"What's a maester?" He made sure to say it in a quiet tone.  
Auron shook his head. "Give me a break! That's one of the simplest things in Spira!" He sighed. "There are four maesters. Together, they all lead Spira. Maester Jyscal is trying to bring the Guado and the Humans together. He's bringing the teachings of Yevon to the Guado."  
"Ah, I see. So . . .is it Lord Jyscal or Maester Jyscal?"  
"Either works. He's Lord because he leads the Guado, and Maester of Yevon."  
"Man, Spira is so confusing."  
  
* * * *  
  
Auron, Braska, Jecht, and Jyscal passed through the forest with little interest. The climate got warmer, at least. The then, the sky began growing darker.  
"Storm's coming." Jecht said.  
"Actually," Jyscal said. "We're nearing the end of the forest."  
"What does that mean?"  
Jyscal raised a brow. "Don't know your geography so well do you?"  
"He barely knows where he is now." Auron said.  
"It's because of Sin's toxin." Braska added.  
"Ah, yes. Well, it means that we are nearing the Thunder Plains."  
"Thunder Plains?"  
"Yes, you know, the eternal thunderstorm."  
Jecht shot Auron a look. "You said nothing about any eternal storm!!"  
"So? I thought you could take anything. It didn't seem necessary to tell you."  
"Yeah, well . . .so what? Eternal storm, big whoop! I've been swimming during thunderstorms, man!"  
Jyscal then stopped and stared at Jecht. "Why?"  
"Lord Jyscal," Auron said, "I would advise you not to ask why he does the things he does. The answer is always one of two. He's lying or he's an idiot. Usually it leans toward the second one."  
Jecht then flipped him off.  
"Don't get along so well, eh?" Jyscal said.  
"Not at all." Braska said. "I would know."  
"Well, guardians should be able to get along, I mean, how can you fight Sin when you're fighting each other?"  
"Exactly." Braska concurred.  
The guardians looked at each other and shook their heads. Braska sighed. It seemed they would never get along.  
A little bit later, the forest ended and the Thunder Plains began. Auron had been here before, and wasn't the least bit afraid of the lightning. He looked back and saw the nervous look on Jecht's face.  
"Swimming in thunderstorms?"  
Jecht quickly changed his look to a confident one. "You bet!" He was silent for a second. "But, eh, how . . .do you guys cross?"  
"Stay near the lightning rod towers." Auron advised, "But not too close. Avoid wide open areas."  
"Let's move." Braska said. They quickly moved across the plains, staying near the towers. Lightning lashed all around them, dancing across the skies and striking the open fields. One got too close and Jecht jumped out of his skin.  
"WHAHH!!"  
Auron had to laugh. "I wish you had been recording."  
"Oh, speaking of which," he pulled out his recording sphere. "I bet they'd like a shot of this place." He hesitated, then held it out to Auron. "Here."  
"What? Why me?"  
"I wanna get a shot of myself in this one! Just do it!" He put it in Auron's hands.  
Auron rolled his eyes and turned it on. He began moving it around, to get a good look at the place, watching the lighting dart from the sky and strike the towers.  
"Stop wavin' it around!" Jecht exclaimed. "Keep it steady!"  
"Why am I doing this?" Auron asked to no one in particular, then he shut it off.  
"HEY!!"  
  
"I don't care!" He looked over at Braska, who was looking at a broken down lightning tower, reading the label. The man that had put the lightning rod towers in the first place had been working on this one when he was struck dead by a bolt. It was never repaired, as sort of a memento. Without that man, travelers couldn't have ever gotten across the plains.  
"Auron! Turn it back on!"  
He groaned and rubbed the bridged of his nose. "Alright!!" He flicked it back on, now focusing on Braska, who appeared deep in thought.  
"What do you see there, my lord?" Auron asked.  
"Oh, I was just . . .thinking."  
"Quit playin' around!!" Jecht shouted. "You're gonna spoil it!!"  
KAZAP!!  
"WHOA!!"  
They ran over to Jecht, who slowly got back up, groaning.  
"Are you alright?" Braska asked.  
"Now there's a scene for posterity!" Auron said with a grin.  
"Yeah, yeah . . ." Jecht mumbled.  
They all laughed, even Auron, who decided to shut the sphere off. Jecht got up again slowly, shaking it off. Braska also used a cure spell.  
"But seriously, you okay?" Braska asked.  
"I'll be fine. Auron, delete that."  
"I think I'll keep it on there."  
"Gimme that!!" He snatched it.  
"But don't you want your child to be able to see that you can endure anything?"  
Jecht thought about that. "Hey! You're right! Okay! I'll keep it!"  
Auron shook his head. That was the only way to work Jecht.  
They moved through the Thunder Plains, staying not too far, but not to near, to the Lightning Rod towers. There was another of Rin's travel agencies, but they passed it up, knowing it was better to just cross through the plains as quickly as possible, which wasn't easy with the fiends and such. After a few hours, the ground seemed to slop downward and go into a cave of some sort.  
"What's this?" Jecht asked.  
"Guadosalam, of course." Jyscal said.  
"Eh? You guys live underground?"  
"Not quite, but we prefer the cave protection."  
ZAP!! Jecht jumped three feet in the air. "So do I!" He ran forward and the others chased after him, not wanting to get caught up in the storm.  
  
Guadosalam was . . .a confusing place, to say the least. There were walkways all over at different elevations leading to who knew where all over the place.  
"This place is like a beehive!" Jecht said.  
"Watch your tongue." Auron warned.  
"Come." Jyscal told them all, leading them to a large "home" in the back of Guadosalam. Guados walked all around them, looking and watching as Lord Jyscal returned. They were fairly tall and lanky, most of them, with large hands and feet, as well as odd hair in various designs.  
"Lord Jyscal." A guardian in the front said, bowing as they approached. Then he looked around him. "Where are your guardians?"  
"They were killed by a sinspawn. Thankfully, these three came before it got me too."  
"Oh, Praise be to Yevon!" He said, doing the prayer." Then he opened the door and allowed the lord to walk inside, accompanied by Braska, Auron and Jecht. The house was large enough, that was for sure, with an odd design to it. It was more of a mansion of a house, really.  
Jecht whistled. "This place is kinda nice. Kinda weird, but kinda nice."  
"I . . .will take that as a compliment." Lord Jyscal replied, a bit baffled.  
"Seymour!" Jyscal called. "Where are you?"  
"I am here, father." A young voice called out, walking out of a hallway. He looked around 13. But Auron noticed something different about the boy. He didn't seem like the other Guados.  
"Come! I want you to meet some people."  
The boy was more plain-faced than the Guados, but still had blue hair in an odd fashion.  
"Seymour, this is Summoner Braska. He is on a pilgrimage right now to defeat Sin. These are his guardians, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht. Everyone, this is my son, Seymour."  
The boy did the prayer. "Pleased to meet you all."  
Jyscal turned to the group. "You are all welcome to stay here for tonight, as my thank you for saving my life."  
"Saved you life??" Seymour asked.  
"Yes. A sinspawn attacked me in Macalania Forest."  
"Thank you all again. Sin flew over Guadosalam, but did not cause trouble."  
"Good! I am glad to hear it. Come! All of you! We will eat soon."  
Auron still wondered, but Jecht was the one to ask. Thankfully, he did it quietly.  
"Um, Lord Jyscal?" he asked, standing next to him. "I . . .noticed Seymour looks . . .different from the other Guados."  
"Oh, yes. You see, his mother was a human."  
Suddenly Auron remembered. Jyscal was trying to bring the Yevon teachings to the guado. And his marrying a human woman was a sign of unity.  
"Oh." Jecht said.  
"Therefore, he has traits of both species."  
"Okay . . .just . . .curious."  
"It's quite alright."  
Braska stepped up to Jecht. "Very nice." He walked on. Even Auron had to admit that one to himself. But still, something didn't feel right about Jecht. He still didn't trust him that much.  
They all ate with Lord Jyscal and Seymour that night. Auron could tell Jecht was puzzled, but didn't both asking. But Jecht asked him anyway.  
"To avoid looking stupid, I'll ask you." He said to Auron. "Where's Jys-Lord Jyscal's wife?"  
"She died."  
"Oh . . .a lot of people did here in Spira, don't they?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Did Sin kill her?"  
"No. She became a fayth."  
"Oh . . .wait, what?!"  
Auron sighed. He really wanted to eat.  
"A fayth, you know what they are."  
"Yeah, the things that give the summoners Aeons, right? So she . . .died willingly? Why?"  
Auron looked around, then began whispering to Jecht. "Later."  
Jecht nodded inconspicuously and got to eating.  
"So, Summoner Braska," Jyscal said. "From Bevelle, right?"  
"Correct."  
"So your next stop would be in Djose. Three aeons to go." He sighed. "You sure have a ways to go, don't you?"  
"Very much so. And fiends are becoming unbearable. But my guardians have shown there skill the whole way." He chuckled. "The trip so far has been entertaining, to say the least."  
"Good!" Jyscal said. "Laughter keeps you going."  
"It does. The trip seems to go by quickly."  
"Good. We all wish for it to do so, so you can defeat Sin quickly."  
"Even though a new one will be born." Jecht muttered.  
"True, but even for a little while, we can live in peace. That's worth it."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"You will do well to remember it to replace your regrets. Even when Braska reaches the end, remember that it is all worth it."  
Jecht chuckled. "You make it sound like he's going to die." He got back to eating, but a silence fell over the room. Jyscal raised a brow, but Braska shook his head. That brought more confusion, but Jyscal nodded.  
Auron looked at Jecht. He didn't have a clue. But he was more concentrated on what Jyscal said. "It's all worth it." He was wrong. It shouldn't be this way. No one should have to pay such a price when it would end nothing.  
  
Author's Note: So so so so so so so so SO sorry about the incredibly long wait. Stuff kept happening and my computer was unusable many times, but also, I admit, I was too lazy. And I had a while of writer's block. But that's all over, and I will try to get the next chapters up faster, okay? So, we got a little look at the future in this one. You like? Please review, and thanks for your patience. Lata. 


	4. Moonflow Madness

Chapter Four: Moonflow Madness  
  
Here it was again. It was Braska going head-to-head with Sin. The crowd was there as well, waiting anxiously. But this time, something different happened. Jecht was standing between Braska and Sin, sword drawn.  
  
"Go!" Braska commanded. "Destroy Sin!!" Jecht nodded and ran forward. Surely, he was joking. Jecht could not destroy sin! But knowing Jecht, what would stop him from trying?  
He ran, like a fool, right at Sin's face. The monster began powering up an attack, but Jecht was already there. He jumped up and stabbed Sin right in the face. Auron shook his head. What an arrogant moron. But then.something VERY odd happened. A beam came from Jecht's sword, cutting through Sin's flesh and expanding. The beam grew wide enough and long enough to cut through Sin's entire body! And none of this seemed strange to either Braska or Jecht.  
Sin's body was cut in two. Both bloody halves fell to the side and deteriorated into a million pyrflies. Then, the crowd cheered. This was very different. Sin was gone.but Braska was here to see his celebration! But . . .Braska didn't look happy. Auron wondered why. Then, a very terrible, sinking feeling came into his heart. He looked over at Jecht, who looked at Braska, sword pointing at him. What was he doing? Jecht began to charge.  
"NO!!" Auron bellowed, shooting straight up in bed, breathing heavily. He reflexively grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet.  
"Auron!!" Braska exclaimed, waking up.  
"Wha?! Lord Braska!" He was alright. "Wh-where is Jecht?!"  
"He's . . ." Braska looked at Jecht's bed. "I . . .guess he went out early. Are you alright?"  
Auron took a few breaths. "Nightmare." He muttered. "Just . . .a nightmare." He began breathing again, then he heard a strange sound. It was laughter. Braska was laughing! "What?" Auron asked him.  
"You?! Nightmares?!" He laughed again.  
"If you knew what it was about, then you wouldn't laugh."  
"Then tell me!" he chuckled.  
Auron sighed and lowered his sword finally, as well as his head. "It was about . . .the end."  
Braska wasn't smiling anymore, much less laughing. "I see . . ."  
"I've had one of those before.the night Sin flew over Macalania, but this was different."  
"How so?" Braska wondered.  
"None of what I'm about to say leaves this room."  
Braska was confused, but silently agreed.  
"In my first dream," Auron explained. "You summoned the Final Aeon. It defeated Sin, like we'd thought it would, but then.turned and killed you.like we knew it would. And . . .there was the annoying audience that cared more about Sin's defeat than your life. They cheered and celebrated, but then, Sin came back. They were all shocked and appalled, but I knew it would happen. It always happens."  
"What about the second dream?" Braska asked, trying to divert the subject.  
Auron hesitated once more. He felt like a child, doing this, but he felt it would be good to get it off his chest. "In the second one.there is no Final Aeon. Only . . .Jecht."  
"Jecht?" Braska asked with a raised brow.  
"Yes. Jecht. He ran up and defeated Sin with a single swipe of his sword. I thought that was good, because you could see the celebration headed for you."  
"That doesn't sound like reason for an outburst."  
"It didn't end there. Jecht then looked at you with this . . .odd look. Dark, vile . . .evil even. Then, he turned and . . .attacked you."  
That brought a surprised look to Braska's face..  
"And you seemed to expect it."  
Braska kept the look, but with a hint of confusion. "Well . . .then what?"  
"I tried to stop him and found myself here."  
Braska shook his head. "A silly dream, nothing more. Jecht would never do that."  
"Wouldn't he?"  
"Auron, I think your paranoia and skepticism towards Jecht created that dream. Learn to trust him."  
Auron remained silent. "It was . . .too real for my liking."  
There was a silence. Auron knew himself very well. He was never bothered by dreams. But . . .this . . .it all seemed so vivid and real. It was like he was really watching Jecht try to kill Braska. And the fact that this dream bothered him so . . .bothered him even more. Why did it bother him so? Maybe it was more than a dream. Maybe it was a vision of his skepticism proving itself right.  
Auron decided that he needed a walk, and fresh air to shake off dream.  
"I'll go find Jecht."  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
"Hey, it's me, remember?" Auron equipped himself and walked out of the room, and out of the mansion. Guados were up and about here and there in Guadosalam. He asked for directions to the item shop from a woman under a stone bridge fairly high up. She pointed up.  
"Right up there."  
Auron walked out from the bridge to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a small building there atop it, in the middle. And just then, the door opened and Jecht walked out.  
"Hey!" Auron called.  
Jecht nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around frantically. "Who der?! Who der?!"  
"Down here!"  
He looked down. "Oh! Auron! Yeesh, you scared the daylights outta me."  
"You seem jumpy."  
"How's this for jumpy?" he jumped right off the bridge and landed on his feet next to Auron. He noticed he had a blitzball in his hand.  
"What's that for?"  
"To keep my edge up. I'm a famous blitzer back in Zanarkand, you know. I gotta stay sharp!" He began bouncing it up on his feet, knees, and head. "It also keeps your reflexes up!" He grabbed the ball and threw it at Auron. It bounced off his chest and hit the floor. "Nice." Jecht chuckled. He went to get the ball. "Oh, by the way." He got a little closer to Auron. "You said you'd tell me about Seymour's mom."  
Auron nodded and brought him to a quiet little corner. "This isn't known to many. Braska told me this and I advise you keep it quiet as well. Seymour was treated differently as a child. Because he was half human and half guado, he was rejected by the full-breeds. After a while, his mother couldn't stand it any longer. She became a fayth to give her son power. She believe that they'd only accept him if he had power."  
"She . . .became a fayth . . .how?"  
"I do not know."  
"So that means . . .Seymour . . .can summon an Aeon?!"  
"Yes. Only one, though. But I hear that it is a foul one, very dark, and very powerful. They say it may be more powerful than all other aeons combined."  
" . . .he's on our side, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Sounds tough."  
"But he's still young. Anyway, what did you get?"  
"Oh, the basic stuff. Hi-Potions, Eye Drops, Echo Screens, the works, plus this ball."  
Auron nodded. "Good. We'll be leaving quickly, once Braska is ready."  
"No we won't." Auron and Jecht turned. It was Braska. "Not just yet. I want to visit the Farplane before we leave."  
"What's a Farplane?" Jecht asked aloud. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Um . . .I . . .was close to Sin, so . . .my head's been baffled. I can't remember anything, really." They all seemed to understand. Then he looked back at Braska and asked more quietly, "Seriously, what is it?"  
Auron was rubbing the bride of his nose. "Are we going to be explaining Spira the whole trip?"  
But Braska answered. "When someone dies, people usually want a summoner to send them. That means sending their souls to the Farplane. That is where the dead rest in peace. If they are not sent, they remain on the earth, wandering amongst the living. They envy the living. That envy soon turns to hatred. And that hatred turns them into a fiend."  
" . . .I know a lot of fiends . . ."  
"Hm?"  
"They don't have summoners in Zanarkand, so people just.die."  
"How can you possibly live with so many fiends?"  
"There are hardly any fiends where I come from."  
"That's . . .that's impossible."  
"There, you see?" Auron said. "Another reason he couldn't be from Zanarkand."  
"But," Braska put in. "That was 1,000 years ago . . ."  
Auron rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."  
Guadosalam was linked to the Farplane. They just traveled a few paths and came upon it. The Farplane looked like just an enormous bubble floating in the air. A long, upward path led to it.  
"This I gotta see." Jecht said with an anxious grin. Then he looked at Auron. "You been here before?"  
"I never cared to. I do not have reason to visit the dead."  
"So why is Braska going?"  
"Probably to see his wife again." Auron said with a shrug. "And if he goes, I will go too."  
"Nervous?"  
"Only around you." Auron walked forward, up the path and up to the bubble. There was a sort of opening in the bubble where the path ended, with a multicolor barrier. It was translucent and you couldn't see that far past it, except for a small patch of rocky land. Braska simply stepped right through the barrier and went in, his image disappearing quickly.  
"Now that's cool." Jecht said.  
"You're easily amused." Auron grumbled, walking ahead. Instantly, the world changed. He wasn't in some floating bubble. He was in a whole new world! The only land, though, was a large, circular rock jutting out. But other than that were just clouds. They seemed high up. Every now and then, the clouds cleared, revealing the land below. It was a vast plain with lush, green grass and many types of flowers. There were also many waterfalls and rivers. But the strangest thing of all was the . . .was it the sun or moon? It was blue and hung in the air, surrounded by a mass of black cloud. But it didn't give off blue light. Normal, yellowish light, like a sunset, filled the Farplane.  
Auron didn't bother wondering. He didn't much care for the Farplane in the first place. But Jecht was just awed. He was walking around the rock, looking all around, amazed. There were souls everywhere, floating around, except on the rock. Braska walked up to the edge of the rock and just stood there. Suddenly, an image of an Al Bhed woman appeared. She was very pretty, with short blonde hair. Actually, it was too blonde . . .in fact, it was more yellow.  
"Now that's freaky." Jecht said. He walked a little closer. "Whoa . . .her pupils are spiral! Hang on a sec . . .that means . . ."  
"She was Al Bhed." Auron said.  
"Whoa." That was all he said. Braska's wife looked over at him.  
"Jecht." Braska said. "My guardian. Along with Auron, you know him."  
She kept her smile and gave a small, silent bow, then looked back at her widower husband.  
"Yes, a few days ago." Braska said. "Don't worry about her. She's in the care of the temple. But . . .I don't know if she should be there forever . . .I mean, I want her to have a life outside of Bevelle. I don't just want her to be known as my daughter. I want her to grow up apart from city life, as well. I want her to adapt and grow strong, stronger than I could be . . .now don't go lying. You know as well as I do how long it took for me to adapt to outside life after being in Bevelle for so long." Braska shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, you had to bring that up."  
Jecht raised a brow, then slowly sidestepped to Auron. "She's . . .not saying anything."  
"Not to you. I don't know how it works, but Braska told me it was like this. Now be quiet, I want to hear this."  
"No, I don't know where." Braska continued. "But somewhere far from here. I don't think she'll be able to escape my name, but I don't just want her to grow up and be a nun or whatever. It's . . .complicated, really . . ." He smiled. "I hoped you'd understand . . .your brother?? Um . . .I don't know. I mean . . .you know how he is around me . . .mm . . .maybe he would be different around her, but . . .oh, you did?? Well . . .I don't know. I mean, you know how I have nothing against the Al Bhed, but they may have something against her. And so might others seeing as she's around them all the time. Maybe somewhere else . . .me neither. We passed Macalania, but that's much too cold. I don't want her having to live in such a place. Well . . .Luca is the next place, but still, that's a large city. She should grow up in a small town, I think. Don't you? . . .yes, she should. Adapting at a young age is much better. And it's easier to get used to a city at an older age than somewhere else . . .well, I'll find something . . .I promise."  
His conversation went on with his wife. Auron found this intriguing. Braska wanted to take Yuna somewhere else besides Bevelle, but dared not take her now, of course. But how would he go about that?  
"So how do you get dead people to appear?" Jecht asked.  
"You just think about them, Braska says."  
Jecht obviously tried for a moment. "Nothing. See? I am from Zanarkand."  
"It'll take more than that to convince me."  
"So, what about you, Auron? Anyone you'd like to call?"  
"I'd rather not go there, Jecht." But it was too late. He'd already thought about them.  
Two figures appeared in the clouds. Both were a bit tall. One was male, quite buff, clad in a monk's armor. The other was a woman, draped in regal garments. Both of them looked of great importance. And they were both smiling, but not much.  
Auron's eyes narrowed.  
"Who?" Jecht asked. Then he answered his own question. "Your folks?"  
Auron nodded, but with a solid face that showed no emotion.  
(So, you did become a warrior. I'm proud.)  
It was his father's voice in his head.  
"Yes." Auron said. "I am a guardian for Lord Braska."  
(You've grown quite a bit. You're so handsome now.) His mother, of course. Auron didn't reply. (How are things at the temple?)  
"I wouldn't know." Auron said. "I haven't been there in days, and even then, I hadn't been there in quite a while."  
(Why not?) His father asked. Auron hesitated.  
"My own reasons."  
(Auron, what is it?)  
(You can tell us.) His mother offered.  
Auron's eyes darted from one parent to the other. Then he fixed his eyes upon his father. "I am not you. I have blazed my own trail." Auron turned away. "I have written my own story." Then he said to Jecht. "I'll be outside." He walked back through the barrier and was back outside on the walkway. He descended the steps with a lot on his mind, when.  
"Hey! Auron!" It was Jecht. "What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hey, you can tell me, man!"  
"No, I cannot."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's confidential and none of your business." Auron replied coolly. "I will wait out here for Braska. You may return if you wish."  
Jecht snorted. "Fine. Someone's gotta protect him in case some ghost tries to attack, or . . .whatever."  
Auron shook his head, also trying to shake his parental encounter. It wasn't that he had anything against his parents. He just did not like digging up his past. It always became a mess.  
A little later, Braska and Jecht came back. Jecht had apparently told Braska what happened, but Braska didn't go into it, though he knew why Auron had left. He just remained silent, and Jecht remained confused. They left Guadosalam quickly afterward without a word.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Jecht blew it.  
They'd been going through the forest to the Moonflow when it happened. It was late in the afternoon and the fiends were going ballistic.  
Auron sliced through a shelled enemy, then turned and blocked the attack of another, then swung his blade upward, slicing through it as he did so. There were a lot more, though. Jecht and Braska were also doing their share of fighting, but we also wearing out. Auron took the hit of a quick lizard, then Jecht sliced through it.  
Braska struck down a Snow Flan with a Fira attack, but then saw a magic-proof shelled creature rushing at him. Auron ran over to his summoner and dropped down onto a knee, then put the flat side of his thick blade to block it. The creature slammed right into his blade and fell onto its back, unable to get up. Auron stabbed its soft underside, then flung it up at a bee-like fiend buzzing above. The impact knocked the bug to the ground.  
Then the big one came. It was an Ochu, a giant, living plant with two poisonous tentacles. Jecht was busy with some faster fiends, so Auron went up first, striking the monster's base. It cried out and stepped back, but Auron hit it again, then Braska struck it with a Fira spell. That made the monster angry. It jumped back, amazingly, and then began dancing around on its four very short, stubby legs. A yellowish mist spewed from the monster's "mouth" in a great wave. It knocked all three warriors back.  
Auron stood, but felt very weak. He coughed and sputtered and felt like throwing up. Poison! That was it! The Ochu dance! That move had various effects on those who fought it. He had taken up poison. But he had antidotes. But then, Auron looked over and saw his comrades on the ground. Jecht was asleep; another side effect of the Ochu Dance, but Braska was K.O.ed. Both of them were vulnerable right now to the many fiends still around. Auron could cure himself with an antidote, but his friends would be attacked if he didn't act quickly. Besides, the Ochu could attack again.  
Auron decided to destroy them all at once before aiding his comrades, and he knew just how to do it. Auron stood and turned his blade so the tip was facing the ground, then jumped into the air.  
"Dragon Fang!!" He slammed the blade into the ground and a orange wave surged through the ground, and created a great explosion under anyone it came in contact with-even the fliers! The explosions were too much and all fiends were destroyed.  
Auron fell onto his side, dizzy from both the poison and the energy drain. First, he took an antidote from his item sack and drank it down. The poison lifted and he turned to his friends. He took a Phoenix Down and poured the red liquid down Braska's throat. He sputtered and coughed, then sat up quickly, holding his head.  
"Ugh. What happened?"  
"The Ochu used and Ochu Dance move on us all. Jecht is asleep."  
Braska used Ensuna, a White Magic move that lifts any status ailment. Jecht woke up, then jumped up.  
"Oookaaaay, where are they?! Where are they?!"  
"Gone." Auron said. "I destroyed them all while you two were out."  
"Eh?? How?"  
"Move of mine called Dragon Fang. You'll probably see it later."  
Jecht looked around, and seeing no enemy, shrugged and wiped the blood off his blade, then put it away. Auron did the same and Braska stayed sitting.  
"I believe we should take a break after that." He said.  
Auron nodded. He wasn't that tired, really, but when his summoner required rest, he rested as well. Jecht didn't seem to be too tired either, but also knew the drill. To spare Braska's magic, they all just used Hi- Potions to heal themselves. They decided to eat as well, seeing as they were all hungry.  
A few moments later, Jecht went off into the woods by himself for a moment, saying he just wanted to take a quick walk, because he couldn't stand still. Auron paid no heed to it.  
Soon, Braska was ready to go again. But Jecht still hadn't returned.  
"Where could he be?" Braska asked to no one in particular.  
Auron shrugged and walked into the woods.  
"Jecht?" he called. "Come on! We're leaving!"  
No reply.  
"Jecht?" Braska called as well. "Where are you?" They both looked around for a minute, then Braska suddenly gasped. "Auron! Over there!"  
He turned and saw Jecht hobbling wearily. "He looks hurt!" Braska observed. Both men rushed to him. Auron caught him just as he fell over.  
"Jecht??" Braska said.  
"Uflbivn." He replied.  
"Jecht, are you alright?"  
Suddenly, he seemed to explode with life.  
"Alright?! Course I am! I'm da famous Jecht!" he kind of stumbled in a loopy way. "I . . .can handle ANYTING!!" He raised his arms up high, and Auron saw it. A whiskey bottle in Jecht's right hand. He drank from it.  
"YOU'RE DRUNK!!" Auron exploded.  
He took the drink from his lips, spilling a bit. "No, no . . .I'm Jecht." He smiled, dazed. He tried taking another drink, but Auron snatched it and shattered it on the ground.  
"Hey! Hey! I money for paid that!!"  
"What? Rgh . . .never mind! You're drunk! I can't believe this!!"  
"Yeah?? Well . . .well . . .you're stupid." He let out a drunken laugh and stumbled again.  
"Drunk . . ." Braska said in disbelief.  
"Is this enough proof for you?!" Auron asked Braska. "He's drunk! He actually brought a drink along on the pilgrimage! He's not worthy of being a guardian!"  
Braska looked very troubled. "Why would he?"  
"Because he's an idiot, like I've been trying to tell you!"  
Jecht chuckled again and hiccupped, then pointed at the sky. "Heh, heh . . .birdie."  
Auron rolled his eyes. "I say we leave him here and let the fiends eat him. Then he'll be out of our hair for good!"  
"Now hold on . . ." But he was interrupted by Jecht flinging his arm over Auron's shoulder.  
"Aaaaaarruuunn, you're da greatest pal in da wuld, I love you." The he kissed him full on the mouth.  
"Ack! Ptuh! That does it!!" Auron reached for his blade.  
"Auron! Wait!" Braska shouted, grabbing his arm.  
"Well, fine then!" Jecht said. "You don' like me?? Well . . .well . . .I don' like you! Yeah! That's right, man! It is oveeaah!" He swung his arms out to symbolize "over", but, due to his drunkenness, he fell right on his face, then laughed. "Hey!! Ants!! Hee hee!!"  
"Now can I kill him?" Auron asked.  
"No! We'll wait until he sobers up, then ask him about it."  
"But we don't know when it will be, and we can't waist our time here! We have to arrive before the shoopuf leaves!"  
"Then we'll take him with us!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Help me carry him."  
"You're not serious!"  
"I am! Help me carry Jecht so we don't miss the shoopuf!"  
"But-"  
"That's an order, Sir Auron!" He snapped strictly.  
Auron took an angry breath, then looked down at the disorderly Jecht, then groaned. "Fine. But if he kisses me again, I'm killing him."  
They both picked him, each slinging an arm around their shoulder, and sort of dragged him along.  
"You look like a bumble bee!" Jecht laughed at Auron, who didn't even bother to respond.  
They soon left the woods, and went out into open plains. Jecht was still drunk, babbling nonsense the whole way.  
"We're almost to the shoopuf." Braska reported, thankfully.  
"Alright," Jecht said, "But we're using your hat this time!"  
"What a lunatic." Auron grumbled.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Jecht said. "Nobody messes with my wife." He swung a drunken punch at Auron, and he easily dodged and Jecht fell over, but Auron caught him. "Wow, you're fast for a fat guy."  
Auron rolled his eyes. "He'd better sober up soon, so I can knock him senseless!!"  
"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" Jecht snapped. They pressed onward, then turned around a bend, and there it was. The shoopuf station. The shoopuf was a giant four-legged animal that looked like a very large elephant, but its trunk was longer and thinner and curled and it had no ears. There was a place to sit strapped atop the shoopuf and a driver's seat atop the shoopuf's head. It was getting ready to go when they got there.  
"Just in time!" Braska said, relieved.  
Just then, Jecht really blew it. He looked at the shoopuf and his eyes shot open.  
"Whah!! Freakamama-weirdo-thingamawack!"  
Braska and Auron looked at each other. "Wha?!" They both said, very confused. But then, Jecht broke free of them and charged at the shoopuf, drawing his sword, shouting, "Fiend!! Fiend!! Get outta my house!!"  
"Oh, great!" Auron groaned, chasing after him.  
"Jecht!! Stop!!" Braska shouted after him. But he was faster then both of them.  
"Take this foul beast of Satan!!" Jecht shouted, jumping forward and slashing the shoopuf's leg. It roared and tossed around. People screamed and ran away from the sheltered station just as the shoopuf crushed it in angry agony.  
"Yeah!" Jecht taunted. "And I don't ever want to see you around my daughter again!"  
Finally, Auron got to him and gripped the back of Jecht's neck with his index finger and thumb, squeezing just the right spot, knocking Jecht out. Then he got them both away from the Shoopuf. It quickly calmed down, but damaged had been caused. The station was gone and the shoopuf had a nasty gash on its right hind leg. After the madness had ended, the owner of the shoopuf came up to them.  
"Whatch in Yevonch name ish going onsh heresh?!" The shoopuf owner exclaimed. He was a 5-foot blue, odd creature with a lisp called a Hypello.  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir." Braska apologized. "My friend here was drunk and couldn't think for himself."  
"Welsh, he shtill attachted my shoopuf! And ze shoopuf attatched my shtashun!! He causdhed lotch of trouble! Now, Shoopuf ish hurt! Cannot go out into water! Cannot carry customersh!"  
Auron looked around and saw a ton of angry people around them. The shoopuf was hurt and therefore, couldn't carry people. Now, they couldn't get across.  
"We musht waitch for shoopuf to getch betterch!!" The owner continued. "Cushtomersh get very angry! And ish all ush fault! You much pay for damagesh!!"  
Braska sighed. "How much do we owe?"  
The owner went back and discussed it with his employees, who looked like him, then looked it all over himself, and finally came back after a few minutes.  
"We have evaluashted the shichuashun, and we shinks zat you owshe ush.five hundred shoushand gilsh."  
"500,000 gil?!" Both men exclaimed.  
"Shoopuf hurtsh bad! Plush, shoopuf wrecsh everyshing! You paysh now!!"  
Braska groaned and looked through his money. After a while, he handed him the entire bag.  
"That's about 400, 500 gil, it's all we have."  
"Finsh. If itsh all yoush gots, then it will dosh. But nowsh, you musht waits for shoopuf to getsh better! All customersh wait nows."  
"Yes . . .I understand."  
The shoopuf owner walked away with the money. Braska sighed.  
"Wonderful." Auron groaned. "Now we have no money, and it's all Jecht's fault. What are we going to do?"  
"We'll find money some way. We can sell a few things."  
"Like what? Why don't we just sell Jecht?"  
"No, Auron. We'll wait until he sobers up, then hear him out."  
Auron snorted. "You're right. He probably wouldn't sell for much anyway."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ugh." Jecht moaned, waking up. Auron looked over at him. Jecht groaned and grumble as he struggled to stand, holding his head. "Uhh . . .oh, man!!" He ran behind a tree and Auron heard vomiting for a while. Auron rolled his eyes.  
"Serves you right!" After a while, Jecht came stumbling back out from behind the tree, staggering.  
"Man . . .I feel a building collapsed on my head." Then he looked at the shoopuf. "WHA!! WHAT IS THAT?!"  
Auron jumped up and drew his blade, pointing it at Jecht. "SIT DOWN!!"  
Jecht froze, but did as he was told. "What's your problem?"  
"YOU!!"  
"Huh? What's going on? Hey, where are we?"  
Auron glared. "You wouldn't know. You were drunk."  
"Drunk?! No way!"  
"Don't give my any bull! Where did you get that whiskey?!"  
Jecht sighed, knowing he'd been caught. "Guadosalam."  
"Why?" Braska finally asked him.  
He shrugged. "I . . .I . . .can't . . .remember." He rubbed his head.  
Auron sighed. "Well, would you like to hear what happened while you were in loco land?! You attacked a shoopuf!!"  
"A what?!"  
Auron pointed his blade. "That!! A shoopuf! Our only means of transportation across the Moonflow! Now we have to wait while the shoopuf is tended to, which we had to pay for! That, plus all the damage the shoopuf did in a rampage from your attack! Now we're broke! You know what that means?! We can't buy items, we can't stay at inns, we can't do anything!!"  
"I . . .I'm sorry."  
"That doesn't cut it, Jecht! Your actions have consequences that have affected us as well as you. Now, we're stranded with absolutely no money. Thank you very much, Jecht."  
Auron walked off on his own, still furious.  
  
After a while, he cooled down a bit and began going through the items they had, seeing if there was anything they could sell. Soon, he came across Jecht's sphere. That could go, Auron thought. But then . . .it was for Jecht's wife and son. He sighed and decided to keep it.  
Then he got an idea. Jecht's family might want to see this place. Auron turned the sphere on and looked across the water for a moment. Then he aimed it over at Jecht, who was lying on his side with a grumpy face. Auron turned it off, walked over to him, and then turned it on again, right on Jecht.  
"What are you shooting me for?" Jecht grumbled.  
"So you don't do anything stupid again. I can't believe you attacked that shoopuf! Lord Braska had to pay the handler for damages with his own travel money!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Jecht protested. "It'll never happen again, I promise."  
"Ah, a promise? Which you'll forget, come tomorrow!"  
"Auron." Braska put in. "Please. He did apologize."  
Auron rolled his eyes. Like that helped anything.  
"That's it!" Jecht said, standing. "From now on, the only thing I drink is shoopuf's milk!"  
"You sure?" Braska said.  
"We're on a journey to beat Sin, right? If I keep screwing up and . . .making a fool of myself, my wife and kid will never forgive me!"  
"That's on the record." Auron pointed out. Then he shut the sphere off. "So you'd better remember it."  
Jecht sat back down, grumbling. "I will." Auron got back to looking for items to sell. "Is there anything we can do to get more money?" Jecht asked.  
"Not really." Auron replied, considering. "We don't have time to do work, so selling is our only option.either that or sparing everything we have for the entire journey, which is still a ways to go."  
"Wonderful." Jecht sighed.  
At that moment, there came a horrible bellow from a shoopuf. Everyone jumped up to see what was going on. A shoopuf, in the middle of the lake, was crying out in its deep trumpeting voice. It seemed to be stuck on something.  
"What's wrong with it?" Braska wondered aloud. Then, he got his answer. A long tentacle reached out from the water and grabbed the shoopuf's left hind leg, then another one grabbed the left foreleg.  
"What . . .is . . .that?!" Jecht exclaimed.  
"A fiend?!" Braska wondered.  
"A sinspawn!" Auron said. It made sense. Sin had flown over not too long ago, so it must've left more than one spawn. More tentacles began reaching from the water, getting a better grip on the shoopuf, attempting to pull it under. The passengers on board were panicking. The shoopuf was strong, but it wasn't going to last for too long.  
"Oh, no!" The Hypello ferryman exclaimed. "Ze shoopuf is under atacksh!"  
Auron looked at Braska. "Can you strike it?"  
"I don't know. If I hit the water, the shoopuf will be struck too, and if it gets pulled under, then the passengers do!"  
"Maybe a different type of spell? Something to get its attention!"  
"CANNONBALL!!" Jecht exclaimed, jumping out into the Moonflow. He then proceeded to swim like a true blitzer.  
"What is he doing?!" Auron exclaimed.  
"Getting its attention!" Braska said. "He can fight underwater!"  
Braska was right. As he saw, Jecht drew his sword. Being the best blitzer in Zanarkand, he really knew how to swim. His feet kicked in the water and his arms swung furiously. He pictured himself in a game, with the monster as the goal and his sword as the ball. He got right up close and spun, like he was going to use the Jecht Shot, but just used it to slice through the enemy's side. He heard a muffled roar in the water and stuck his head above the surface. The shoopuf pulled back up more easily now, but the tentacles were still on it. So, Jecht swam up to them and stabbed one, making sure not to hurt the shoopuf. The monster quickly let go and Jecht did the same to the other tentacle.  
Once it was gone, the shoopuf was free and started moving again, more quickly this time, but still slow. The monster then poked its ugly head above the water. It was like a large, black octopus with glowing red eyes. It roared in anger of losing its meal and tried again. Jecht sliced the tentacle and it let go. Then, he sliced it again and the tentacle was severed.  
"HA!" Jecht laughed. But then, a tentacle smacked him away as the fiend went to reclaim its meal, which was nearing the shore.  
Auron and Jecht scanned the water for Jecht's body, and soon found it floating face-up.  
"He's unconscious!" Braska said. "I'll wake him, but will it be in time?!"  
Auron thought quickly. He looked around and found Jecht's ball. "Do we have any blitzers here?!"  
A guado team raised their hands. "We're the Guado Glories!" The captain said.  
"Who's your best shooter?!"  
"I am." One said, stepping up. Auron tossed the ball to him. "Hit that thing, so it'll look over here!"  
The guado nodded as Auron charged. The guado tossed the ball into the air and swung his most powerful kick. The ball hit the sinspawn right above the eye and it looked over.  
"You don't want to move!!" Auron threatened, swinging his blade. A sudden rush of fear swept over the fiend and it froze in place.  
At the same time, Braska finished powering up and awakened Jecht with a white magic spell. He looked up and around, then got back to work. Jecht powered himself up just as the beast was coming out of its trance. It looked over at the shoopuf, hungrily.  
"Sorry!" Jecht said. "Maybe later!" With that, he struck, and the monster was temporarily immobilized. Jecht looked over at the shoopuf. "Can't that thing move any faster?!"  
"Ze shoopuf ish going ash fasht ash it can!" The driver informed. The shoopuf was going way too slow. With it being so close, tension was rising.  
"Once that shoopuf gets out, I can strike it with a lightning spell." Braska said.  
"Until then, Jecht is on his own." Auron noted.  
"Maybe not." Braska suddenly said. He spun his staff around. "Bahamut, come!" A Yevon symbol formed in the sky as the dragon-like beast appeared. It shot through the symbol and landed. Braska pointed to the monster and Bahamut flapped his wings again. It flew over and simply punched the fiend. It snarled and swung at him, smacking him with a tentacle.  
Bahamut growled and powered up and fired its Impulse attack, blasting it with a few black balls. Just afterwards, Jecht struck the monster in its side. It smacked him away again, but Jecht just shook it off this time. Bahamut flew over it and punched as it went. The slow monster turned around only to get kicked as the aeon flew back overhead. The monster got mad and fired a Waterga blast, catching Bahamut by surprise. The aeon regained its altitude and flew back to strike again. However, the sinspawn launched another spell: Drain. Bahamut's strength was sapped from him and given to the monster. Bahamut felt weakened, but pressed on anyway. He fired his Impulse attack again, but to little avail. The monster lifted up many of its tentacles. The little suckers all began to glow, then they all fired rapid, yellow blasts, pummeling Bahamut.  
The aeon roared in pain and fell into the water. Its form became translucent as it diminished into nothing. Bahamut was defeated.  
"Well, it was a good idea." Auron said, noticing the shoopuf get its second foot out of the water. The sinspawn looked over and saw this too and began swimming over to recover its prey. But, suddenly, it flinched and stopped. Then, it flinched again and roared. After two more, Jecht popped up out of the water.  
"C'mon, that all you've got?!" He taunted. Braska looked over and saw the shoopuf fully pull itself out of the water and begin moving on dry land.  
"Jecht!" He called. "Get out of there!"  
Jecht obeyed and began swimming back to shore. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him up into the air.  
"Jecht!!" Braska shouted.  
"Oh, no, you don't!!" Auron said. He unclipped the jug at his side, opened the cork and took a swig. However, he didn't swallow it. He reapplied the cork, put the jug down and spat the fluid onto his sword. It instantly burst into a dark flame. Auron slammed it into the ground and four black, fireballs flew off of it and struck the sinspawn.  
It roared in pain and dropped Jecht, who swam for all he was worth back to the shore. As soon as he was back on and away from danger, Braska raised his staff up high.  
"Thundaga!!" He shouted. Four small electric bolts encircled the beast, and then came together to produce and great electrical blast. When mixed with water, the fiend was helpless as it was electrocuted until its last breath escaped it. Once the attack had subsided, the monster slumped in the water and its pyreflies dispersed.  
Braska put his arms down and smiled to his crew. The people on the shore applauded and cheered. Braska gave a bow, Jecht acted like he was the biggest man in the world, and Auron simply crossed his arms.  
Once the applause had died down and the people had calmed, the trio spoke again.  
"You're an idiot." Auron said. "Just jumping in like that?" But, he was smiling, for once.  
"Why did you?" Braska asked.  
Jecht shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Well.I, uh, figured I'd screwed things up, so maybe this was my chance to make it up to you guys."  
Auron had to admit to himself that he was surprised by this, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Hey," he said, picking up the blitzball, "your ball actually came in handy."  
"Oh, really?" He said, with a cocky smile. Auron said no more.  
"Eshcush me." A hypello said, walking up to them. It was the same shoopuf owner. "We wantsh to shank yoo for shaving ze shoopuf." He gave him a pouch. "Here ish too-hundred-shoushand of your gil, and you can ride ze shoopuf for free zis time."  
"Well, you're very welcome." Braska said.  
"And sorry about the incident before." Jecht said.  
"Ish okay. Ze shoopuf is shafe. Speaking of shoopufsh, we ish going to leave shoon. Better get ready, yesh?" Then, he turned and left.  
"It seems Jecht's blundering had a purpose after all." Braska said. "If we hadn't been stopped, that fiend would still be in the water."  
Auron rolled his eyes, knowing it was directed at him.  
"Alright, then." Braska said. "On to Djose temple!"  
  
Author's note: I got severely sidetracked on this story, even though I promised to update sooner. Sorry, everyone. I can't promise the next one will be any quicker, but re-reading some of my reviews and such motivated me to get this story going again. Speaking of reviews, a few new ones would be appreciated! Later! 


	5. Second Encounter

Chapter Five: Second Encounter  
Auron, Jecht, and Braska were feeling much better now. They had a good deal of their money back, they'd defeated the Moonflow Sinspawn, and the next aeon was not far away.  
Jecht kept playing with his blitzball, always bouncing it up and down in the air off of his feet and legs, then kicking it ahead, chasing after it, and repeating the process.  
He ran up and grabbed it. "Hey, Auron! Catch!" He threw it to him and Auron caught it just in time. "Hey, your reflexes improved."  
"Knock it off." Auron said, throwing it back to him.  
"What team did you play for?" Braska asked him.  
"Zanarkand Abes." Jecht said with a proud look. "See this tattoo? That's our logo."  
"I was wondering about that. So, you were the star player, eh?"  
Auron saw the lights go on in Jecht's eyes. "You better believe it! Heck, I practically make all the goals by myself! I could be a one-man team!"  
Auron rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake. Can we spare ourselves this torment and just keep walking?"  
"Jealous?"  
"No."  
"Are there any professional blitzers in Spira I can challenge?" Jecht asked them both. "Probably." Braska said. "But we don't really know any. There are no real teams in Bevelle, so we don't pay much attention to the sport."  
Jecht shook his head. "Where I come from, blitzball is what it's all about. People come from miles around to see the great Jecht. Quit shaking your head, Auron, I'm serious! You go out there and hear, 'Jecht! Jecht! Jecht!' Yeah, that's where I was appreciated." Then, he sighed and the fire within him seemed to dim a little. "That's one of the things I miss most about home. I haven't been able to blitz in days."  
He went on and on about that and Auron was getting bored. Luckily for him, he didn't have to put up with it for too long, for they could soon see the tall temple surging with lightning, which caused the rocks around to float around it.  
Jecht stared at the floating rocks. "Am I still wasted?"  
"No." Braska chuckled. "That's how it really is."  
Jecht thought. "I'd ask how it happens, but it's probably technical, so...I don't care enough."  
They did the same thing as Macalania. They entered the temple, introduced themselves, and went on towards the fayth. This time, the Cloister of Trials was before the Chamber of the Fayth. Jecht was often zapped by the electrical Djose Spheres.  
  
"I hate this part." Jecht grumbled as he and Auron waited outside the Chamber of the Fayth.  
"You get used to it." Auron shrugged.  
Jecht decided to record a temple, so he pulled out his sphere. But as soon as he turned it on, electricity began swarming rapidly around the area. He quickly turned it off.  
"What was that?!"  
Auron answered, "The electrical waves interacted with those of the temple and went out of control momentarily."  
Jecht stared at him. "Uh-huh. So don't turn it on. I got it." He put it up. "Karen and Tidus will never believe the things I've seen."  
For a time, there was a silence, save for the buzzing of electricity. Auron was a patient man, but soon, he, too, longed for conversation.  
"So what are they like?" He asked awkwardly.  
Jecht looked up. "Who?"  
"Your wife and son. What are they like?"  
"Oh. Well . . ." Jecht began thinking. "My wife's name is Karen, as you know. She, uh...well, she's great. I can't think of any other words for her." He shrugged. "She's got brown hair, lighter than mine, a real pretty thing too." Jecht seemed to be out of words.  
"That all you have to say?" Auron asked.  
"I'm not much with words." Jecht admitted.  
"Well . . .how did you two meet?" Auron inquired.  
"At a bar after a game. Millions of girls were always all around me, of course, but she kinda stood out."  
"How so?"  
"She didn't crowd around me."  
Auron had to chuckle. "Modesty isn't your strong suit."  
Jecht smiled. "If you're the best, why hide it? Anyway, she seemed more shy than reluctant, so when all the other girls left, I started talking to her. One thing led to another and here we are."  
"Anything else you can tell about her?"  
"She's, um . . .loyal, I know that much . . .a real sweet girl . . .I don't know."  
Auron knew Jecht couldn't get too sentimental, so he moved on in the conversation.  
"What of your son. Tidus was it?"  
Jecht let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah."  
"Something wrong?"  
Jecht shook his head. "I don't know. The kid kinda pushes me away, I don't know why."  
"Well . . .how do you treat him?"  
Jecht shrugged. "Like a son? I'm not abusive, if that's what you're aiming at, but it's not like I'm gonna be totally soft on him. You could say I'm tough, but that's how I want HIM to be, you see."  
"I suppose."  
"Well, I want him to be a blitzball player, like me. He's already shown some interest, but he wasn't all that good, the last I saw him."  
"Mm." Auron said, now knowing anything better to say.  
"And what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, any girls in your life?"  
Auron chuckled. "I don't have time for women."  
"Well . . .any past relations?"  
"Not really. I've had my share of flirters too, but nothing ever serious."  
"What about that girl in Bevelle?"  
Auron shot him a look. "How do you know about her?"  
"Braska told me, but he didn't really go into detail, not that he knows too much with you being so secretive."  
"I see."  
"So what happened?"  
Auron ponder over whether or not to tell this story. Finally, he spoke.  
"I was the top Warrior Monk in Bevelle, and thus, highly regarded. One day, the High Priest wants to talk to me. He says he wants me to marry his daughter."  
"And you said no."  
"I did."  
"Why's that? She ugly?"  
Auron laughed. "Hardly. She was . . ." He trailed.  
"Well?"  
Auron kept his small smile. "36-24-35."  
"Ooh." Jecht grinned.  
"Yeah. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in Bevelle."  
"So she's rich, royal, and hot. And you said no?"  
"There was more to her than met the eye."  
"How so?"  
"She was the daughter of the high priest, so that put her in a very high position. She knew it and she abused it. She was quite selfish, though she tried to hide it. Her focus was upon herself before others. She was rude and disrespectful to those below her rank. All in all, I could not accept her attitude."  
"How did the High Priest take it?"  
"Not well. I respectfully declined, but the priest wouldn't have it. We got into an argument ending with me being excommunicated."  
Jecht's eyes shot open. "Excommunicated? For not marrying the guy's daughter? Can he do that?"  
"He's the High Priest."  
"But . . .that can't be right! You can't kick someone out just because you don't like them!"  
"Those who have power use it." Auron explained. "High Priests have power."  
Jecht had to give him that one. "So what did you do?"  
"I was no longer a monk, but I was still a warrior. I remained friends with a few warriors, like Kinoc, whom you met. But many of them were skeptical."  
"Why?"  
"The High Priest began stretching the truth about his reason for excommunicating me. I began to be looked down upon. However," Auron looked towards the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. "Braska stayed with me, disregarding the rumors. I never knew a truer friend . . ."  
Jecht cup his hand around his ear. "Soft, sentimental music?"  
"Shut up." Auron groaned. "Anyway, after then, I began distrusting Yevon and the teachings."  
"Distrusting?"  
But before Auron could continue, the door opened and Braska hobbled out, rubbing his head.  
"Alright." Braska said. "I have obtained the aeon. We can leave."  
"Yes." Auron said.  
Jecht was still curious about Auron, but something in him told him not to ask. He'd continue the conversation in the next temple.  
  
"Where to now?" Jecht asked.  
"It is a good ways to the next temple." Braska said. "First, we must cross the Djose and Mi'ihen highroads, then go through Luca."  
"The temple is there?"  
"No." Auron stepped in. "From Luca, we must take a boat to Kilika Island."  
"That is a good ways." Jecht sighed. "Well, let's keep moving; it's the only way we'll get there."  
"Point noted." Auron admitted.  
"But let us hurry across the Djose Highroad." Braska said.  
"You seem nervous." Jecht noticed.  
"Look." Braska said, waving his hand to his left. On their right was a high stone wall, but on their left was nothing but an open, empty sea.  
"Something wrong with the sea?"  
"Sin attacks most often by the water. This is the biggest water body around, so this is the most common place for Sin to be."  
"Oh . . ." Jecht said. "I'm with him; let's hurry."  
"If all else fails, we have the Crusaders." Auron said.  
"The whats?"  
"They fight Sin when summoners aren't around. They try to keep Sin at bay until the Final Aeon can destroy it."  
"They can't beat it?" Jecht wondered aloud.  
"No human can." Braska explained, "And that includes us. Let us hurry." They began to pick up the pace. Jecht was feeling a little freaked out, but Auron was confident as ever.  
Nothing of major interest was seen along the Djose Highroad until they came around a corner. Along several ledges were several groups of warriors.  
"The Crusaders?" Jecht guessed.  
"Yes." Braska said. "This is their stronghold. Here, they can attack Sin on sight, but still be protected by the cliff walls and retreat if necessary." Braska thought for a moment. "We should go down and speak with them. You know, encourage them."  
"I agree." Auron said. "We know they need it." They began walking towards on of the groups.  
"So, guys," Jecht spoke up, "What does Sin look like?"  
Auron and Braska looked at each other.  
"How to describe it?" Braska wondered aloud.  
"Well, is it really, really big?" Jecht asked.  
"Very." Braska nodded.  
"And very odd-shaped." Auron added. "Kind of a brownish color, if I remember right. But you'll know it when you see it because it can appear out of nowhere."  
"And does it strike unshakable terror into those who see it for the first time?" Jecht asked.  
"Yes," Braska said. "How did you know?"  
"Because I can't feel my legs."  
Braska and Auron turned back to see Jecht still standing on the ledge. They ran over to him and saw what he did: Sin was in the water, drawing near.  
The crusaders were noticing Sin too, and getting ready to attack.  
"Wh-what should we do?" Jecht asked, his voice starting to shake.  
"Whatever you decide," Auron said, drawing his blade, "Don't be afraid!"  
Down below, the water was rippling. Sin was launching his army. The Crusaders were countering with theirs.  
Auron, Braska, and Jecht, weapons ready, began running down the ledges to the beach to join the fight.  
Their foes were little blue creatures with sharp claws and wings.  
"What are those?!" Jecht asked.  
"Sinscales." Auron said. "Sin's basic drones." He turned to Braska. "Stay back, but give us support!"  
Braska nodded. Auron and Jecht attacked.  
Auron entered the battle with his Bushido move, Dragon Fang, blasting every foe around him into oblivion and then some.  
Jecht ran to those who were struggling. He stabbed a Sinscale, catching the attention of the others. With two swift motions, Jecht struck down two more. Suddenly, something bit his leg. Jecht stabbed down and got the Sinscale, then spun back and sliced through one on the beach. Jecht sliced a few more.  
Auron wasn't as fast as Jecht, so he stuck with smaller numbers. One here, one there, two attacking a Crusader, and a few more. Then, a small group began to gang up on him. Auron struck one and took the blow of another, then struck it. Two were about to use their Spines attack, but a fiery blast stopped them short. Auron recognized it as Braska's Fira Spell. It was followed by a move Auron hadn't previously seen Braska use: Demi. All Sinscales were tossed back, giving the Crusaders enough time to kill a great deal of them. Auron turned to Braska, who gave him a thumbs-up.  
Auron's thick boots protected him from the underwater attackers, but Jecht was barefoot and vulnerable. Three more stabs in the water, then one above it. They were very easily killed, but there were just so many! Jecht decided this was getting out of hand, so he went towards the source. Jecht dove under the water and instantly found a group to kill, which he did. He continued along under the water, striking down Sinscales left and right.  
Braska just struck down large groups of Sinscales and those who were attacking weakened crusaders. The crusaders themselves were doing rather well for themselves, but Braska knew that there were many more in the waters, coming from Sin. How many there were, no one knew. And Sin itself! What to do about it? Braska got tired of just standing around.  
"Everyone! Get back!!" He hollered. "I will summon Ixion!"  
The crusaders were near enough to Djose Temple to know what Ixion was. The word spread of Braska's plan and they all got to running. Braska cast a round of Fira spells to blast away the Sinscales nearby so everyone could run back.  
Auron trotted quickly to Braska's side. "Alright." He said, but Braska was troubled.  
"Where is Jecht?" He asked.  
Auron looked around. "Didn't he hear you? Everyone else did!"  
Suddenly, he spotted him. "Auron, look!" He pointed to the sea. Jecht popped his head up and took a breath.  
"Jecht!" Braska called, but he'd already gone back down under.  
"What is he doing?!" Auron demanded.  
"Fighting underwater fiends, is appears." Braska groaned. "I cannot have Ixion attack while he is in the water!"  
"Then do something until I can get him." Auron said.  
Braska thought, then began casting more spells at the oncoming Sinscales. "Jecht!!" Auron called, trudging through the water. He sliced a few foes away, and then Braska froze them all with his Blizzaga spell. "Jecht!" Auron called again. Where was he?  
Auron looked down at the dark water, which was around his waist now. He really didn't want too, but Jecht could hold his breath for a long time. Auron groaned, "Fine." He took a breath and dove in.  
Auron began swimming around and was quickly reminded of why he hated doing this. The water was dark and murky, so he couldn't see much in front of him. A few Sinscales came at him, but he struck them down. Soon, a few dead ones drifted by. He knew he was close.  
Auron took a breath and returned to the water, swimming like mad, just wanting to get out of there. Then, he saw a red flash. It was Jecht's sword. Auron swam up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively, Jecht swung at him, but Auron foresaw it and blocked with his own sword. Jecht's eyes shot open upon seeing him. Auron pointed up and they swam to the surface.  
Jecht spat out water. "You can swim!"  
"That's beside the point!" Auron snapped. "We must get on dry land! Braska is going to summon an electric aeon!"  
"I'm out!" Jecht said. But before they left, they heard a low rumbling.  
Jecht and Auron turned and froze.  
It was Sin.  
Right next to them.  
"Don't . . .move . . ." Auron said.  
"Then how can I run away in fear?" Jecht trembled.  
"Don't be afraid." Auron advised.  
"How can't I be? The very beast of destruction is so close I could pet it!"  
"Shh!!"  
But then, they heard another rumbling coming from within Sin. The water began to bubble and ripple rapidly.  
"RUN!!" Auron shouted.  
They both turned away, but before even getting in one stroke, the air began rippling and the world began spinning left and right until reaching a full spin.  
Spinning . . .Spinning . . .Everything spinning . . .  
A light? Getting brighter . . .but at the same time . . .everything going dimmer . . .  
Getting sleepy . . .so sleepy . . .  
_Light . . .lights. Lots of them . . .where are they coming from?_  
_Everything's blurry . . .coming into focus..._  
_Cannot move . . .why won't my body work?_  
_A sea . . .a port . . .a city!_  
_What a city! Buildings so tall and bright! People . . .thousands of them . . .all in one place . . ._  
_Never have I seen a place so large . . .so luminous! How can a place like this exist? What is this place?_  
_Flashing images, one after another . . .such a city . . .a . . .a stadium? A blitzball stadium! All lit up . . .stands full . . .but . . .this cannot be Luca! Surely this place is far too large . . ._  
_Someone coming from the stadium . . .who?_  
_Another image . . .the same person, going to his home . . a woman . . .a child . . .it . . .it's Jecht!!_  
_No . . .it cannot be . . ._ _The lights...the stadium. . .the family . . .can it be??_  
_Zanarkand?!_  
_Drifting away . . .pulling back . . .light . . .filling . . .everything . . ._  
  
Auron's eyes finally fluttered open. He didn't have the foggiest as to where he was. What had happened?  
Jecht . . .Sin . . .the toxin! Had his mind been affected?  
_Who am I? I am Auron. I'm on a pilgrimage with Braska and Jecht . . .Sin attacked us on the Djose shore . . ._  
Auron figured he was alright, but where was he?  
"AH!!" A familiar voice shouted.  
Auron rubbed his head as his hearing returned to him. Some shouting . . .and a growling. What?  
Auron rubbed his eyes and rolled his head over.  
The shouting was Jecht. His sword was drawn, but against what? Auron looked over and saw a Sinspawn. It looked like a giant alligator on its hind legs with spikes running down its back and arms.  
Auron forced himself onto his side. Jecht was hurt-bad. He was cut and sliced terribly, bleeding significantly. He was panting heavily and wavering. Jecht had been fighting for a time.  
The alligator-monster swiped with its claws. Jecht dodged them and then the swinging tail. It got down on all fours and snapped at Jecht, who barely avoided it. Then, the monster made a real surprise: It curled into a ball and rolled at Jecht, spikes pointing out. Jecht jumped aside and chased it. When it hit a wall and was dazed, Jecht struck it. It roared and kicked back at him. Jecht flew back onto the ground a ways away, but got back up.  
Auron pushed himself onto his knees, then to his feet. Jecht kept fighting, dodging and striking whenever he could, but he wasn't making much progress. Finally, the monster punched him and smacked him into a stone column. Jecht slumped to his rear and couldn't move. The monster stepped back and got on all fours again.  
Auron still had his blade, so he ran. He got in front of Jecht as the monster curled up and charged. When it was close enough, Auron attempted a special move he'd been practicing: Shooting Star. Gathering all his strength, Auron swung a mighty upper-swipe with his sword. Like a baseball to the bat, the monster flew back. It was rather large, so it didn't go too far, but enough. It uncurled in the air and landed on its back. But when it did, its spikes dug into the ground and the monster was stuck!  
Acting quickly, Auron ran up to it and jumped, his sword landing in the monster's belly. It roared in pain for a moment, and then slumped down. It faded away in pyreflies.  
Then, Auron turned to Jecht. He ran to him and knelt down by him, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Jecht!" He called to him. "Jecht! Get up!"  
"Mm . . .A-Auron??"  
"Yes! It's me! Are you alright?"  
"Zanarkand . . ." Jecht muttered. "I saw it . . ."  
Auron wasn't sure how to respond. Had he seen it too?  
"Jecht, can you stand?"  
"It was incredible, Auron . . .the stadium . . .all the fans . . ." he let out a chuckle.  
"The toxin may have affected your mind, Jecht. C'mon, I'll help you up."  
"I can't, Auron . . .I can't stand . . .I just . . .I just . . ."  
"You just what?" Auron demanded. "Out with it!"  
"I just . . .want . . .to see them again . . ."  
"Them?"  
"My . . .family . . ." Jecht's eyes closed.  
"Jecht?? JECHT!!" Auron called. He wasn't responding. He'd lost a lot of blood, as Auron could see. He was out cold.  
"Auron!" A familiar voice called. He looked up at Braska, who was running towards him, followed by a group of crusaders.  
"Over here!" Auron called. "Hurry!" Braska ran over to him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, but Jecht . . ."  
Braska looked down, and then knelt down, examining him. "He's unconscious, but I must act fast." Braska stood and took a deep breath, tired from the fighting, then waved his staff over Jecht.  
"Life." He commanded. A white light glowed around Jecht. He choked and coughed out blood. His eyes darted around.  
"Braska??" He muttered. "Auron . . .what happened?"  
"We'll take care of him." One of the crusaders said. A group of them lifted him up and began carrying him back to the base.  
Braska turned back to Auron. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine." Auron nodded. "But what happened?"  
"I'm not sure. We saw you go out for Jecht, then Sin started roaring and we lost sight of you. Then, Sin just vanished. Some crusaders went searching, but couldn't find you two, so we began looking along the coast." Braska looked troubled. "I thought I'd lost you both."  
Auron shook his head. "You know me. I cannot see the Farplane until my tasks are complete."  
Braska chuckled. "Good. What about you and Jecht? What do you remember?"  
"Surprisingly, everything, even with Sin's toxin. Sin blurred my mind and I went into a sort of dream state. I . . ." Auron trailed.  
"You what?"  
"I . . .saw something . . .but I cannot be certain as to what."  
"Peculiar." Braska said.  
"Yes . . .anyway, when I woke up, Jecht was fighting a Sinspawn."  
"On his own?"  
"Yes, but he suffered greatly, as you see." Then, he admitted, "But...if it wasn't for Jecht fighting . . .I probably wouldn't be standing here."  
"Then you owe him one, don't you?" Braska smiled.  
Auron rolled his eyes. "I suppose..."  
"Come on." Braska said, patting his shoulder. "Let's go." And they walked back to the base.  
But Auron's mind plagued him. What had he seen? He had some questions to ask Jecht. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suck, I know. I made y'all wait this long. I'm sorry. Well, no promises, but I have finished my other projects, so I think I'll be continuing this for a bit. Sorry again for the wait. Please review!


	6. Highroad to Luca

Chapter Six: The Highroad to Luca   
Auron finished cleaning his blood-stained blade. His mind was only half-focusing on the task. He was still confused.   
Only an hour or so had passed since Jecht had gone into care and Auron's mind wasn't settled. Braska saw the trouble in his friend's eyes, but he knew better than to ask. Auron preferred to deal with his own problems himself.   
Auron slipped his black glove back on and put his sword in its sheath. He gazed over the sea for a moment, half expecting Sin to show himself again. But it never did. Still, Auron was not one to relax.   
"Let go of me!" A gruff voice demanded. Auron turned to see Jecht yanking his arm from a crusader's grasp.   
"Sir, you're still not well!"   
"I'm well enough!"   
"Jecht!" Braska called, rushing to him. "Are you alright?"   
"Of course!"   
"Are you sure?" Auron asked, stepping up. "You got pretty beat up back there."   
"Nothing a couple Hi-Potions can't fix, or Braska's magic."   
"But you should still rest." Braska advised. "We'll need you in top condition."   
"Braska's right." Auron said. "Things can only get tougher from here."   
Jecht crossed his arms. "Can either of you honestly tell me that if you were in my place that you would just lay down in some bed?"   
Auron hesitated. "He's got us there."   
"We have important things to do! And the sooner we do, the better."   
Braska sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Jecht's stubbornness. "You're sure?"   
"Positive."   
"Only fools are positive." Auron pointed out.   
"You sure about that one?" Jecht tried.   
"And only naïve fools fall for that one." Auron countered.   
"Mm." Jecht grumbled. "C'mon! Let's get moving!"   
"Alright, then." Braska said. "Sir Jecht, Sir Auron, we leave!"   
  
The crusaders gave the trio a few items and allowed them to continue. Soon, the rocky terraces leveled out and began to spring with life. Tall grass soon lined the dirt road.   
"We're on the Mi'ihen highroad now." Braska explained. "It was named after the first Crusader, Mi'ihen. He founded the organization 800 years ago."   
"800 years?!" Jecht exclaimed. "And they still haven't beaten it?!"   
Auron had to chuckle at that.   
"Well..." Braska defended, "They have kept Sin at bay several times."   
"Mm." Jecht mumbled.   
The road was a fairly long one. At the middle of the long road was an Al Bhed travel agency.   
"Why does this place look familiar?" Jecht asked as they went inside.   
The man at the desk looked up. His green eyes widened.   
"Ah! Rammu ykyeh!"   
"Hey!" Jecht exclaimed. "I know you! Rin, isn't it?"   
"Oac. Good to see you all again."   
"How on earth did you get down here before us?"   
"I have many means of transportation, many faster than walking. I go from shop to shop, as I own many, and look in on things." Rin looked at Braska. "You have come a long way."   
"Just two aeons more, then the Final Aeon. The Calm will come soon, Rin."   
Rin sighed with mixed emotions. "I see."   
Braska began speaking in Al Bhed.   
"Tu hud pa cyt, so vneaht."   
"E lyhhud ramb ed. E ryja ghufh oui vun cu muhk."   
Braska sighed. "Yd maycd bid ah y kuut vyla...Jecht toec'd ghuf ypuid dra aht."   
Rin's eyes widened. "Ri toec'd?"   
"Hu. E ryjah'd dumt res."   
"Fro hud?"   
"E fyhdat du keja res ruba...bmayca, tuh'd ceo yhodrehk."   
Auron understood every word of it, having learned from Braska's late wife. Braska was asking Rin not to be sad, or at least pretend to be happy. He asked this because Jecht didn't know...everything.   
Rin nodded and smiled again. "Well, feel free to rest here as long as you all wish."   
Auron looked at Jecht. So naïve...   
Suddenly, an Al Bhed woman rushed into the agency.   
"Rin!" She cried. "Dra mynka fiend fyc cbuddet rayn po!"   
Rin's smile faded. "Mulg ib dra chocobos."   
"Oac, cen!" And she was off.   
"What is it?" Braska asked.   
"We've been having some problems with a large fiend that feasts upon chocobos." Rin explained. "It was just spotted nearby, so I advise you all to stay inside for now." Rin then ran into the back.   
"Hey, Auron." Jecht said. "C'mere." He walked outside.   
"Where are you going?"   
Jecht got out his sphere and gave it to Auron. "Turn it on!" Auron gave him a look. "Just do it!"   
Auron turned it on.   
"A large fiend." Jecht repeated, looking around. "Come on out and fight!"   
Auron couldn't believe it. He was calling the monster out?!   
"Jecht! Why are you doing this?" Auron groaned.   
He turned to the camera. "It's the right thing to do! Everyone's counting on us!"   
"The right thing to do?" Auron repeated.   
"Yep." Jecht nodded.   
Suddenly, the monster jumped out and punched Auron, who dropped the sphere and flew across the road.   
"There he is!" Jecht exclaimed, getting out his sword. "Auron! Let's get him!"   
Auron got up and drew he blade. "Right!"   
Braska ran by and shut off the sphere before joining in.   
The Chocobo Eater was an odd monster with two small feet, a large head for a body with a gaping, hungry mouth, and two long arms with large fists. It let out a long roar.   
"Someone needs to cut back on the garlic." Jecht choked. He made the first move with a simple slash. The monster ignored it and knocked him away. Auron sliced its body as well, but then blocked the next hit with his blade and struck again, followed by Jecht.   
The monster jumped back and swiped again, getting them both. Then, a lightning bolt struck it down. It looked at Braska.   
"Thundaga!" he declared, striking the beast. It fell onto its back. When it tried standing, Jecht kicked it back. The monster got up and jumped back again. Auron got an idea.   
"Let's keep this up!" he said. "Keep driving it away!"   
"Got it!" Jecht said, seeing his plan.   
Auron struck once more, but was once more knocked away, as was Jecht. The monster became angry and cast a Blizzard spell, striking Jecht, Auron, and Braska. For a moment, they were all slowed with the cold, so the Chocobo Eater could knock them all back with a charge.   
"Alright, then." Braska said, spinning his staff. "Firaga!" A great fiery blast exploded right in the monster's face. It roared and ran a round a bit.   
"It doesn't like fire, I see." Braska observed.   
When the monster calmed down, it launched a Blizzaga spell at Braska, bringing him to his knees. Auron and Jecht began fighting again.   
"Alright." Braska said. "Now, I'm mad. Drain!" A yellow sphere surrounded the Chocobo Eater and sapped it of its strength, then transferred the energy to Braska, healing him. The beast glared at Braska and started up a spell.   
"No, you don't!" Braska snapped. "Osmose!" This time, a blue sphere appeared, sucking the magical energy from the monster and transferred it to Braska. Without its magic power, the monster couldn't cast its spells.   
"And with this extra power," Braska said. He began spinning his staff around above his head. "Firaga Fury!!" Several Firaga spells began bombarding the poor monster, blasting it away. With what little energy it had left, the monster jumped back, trying to get away from its foes.   
However, it only jumped right off a cliff. With a roar and a heavy thud, the monster was no more.   
Jecht and Auron turned in amazement to Braska, who did a few fancy staff-twirls and smiled.   
"Didn't know I had it in me, did you?"   
"I'm sticking with you." Jecht said.   
"Very well done!" Rin said, coming from the Agency. "Thank you all very much. To show my gratitude, Braska, why don't you and your guardians take some chocobos to Luca, free of charge!"   
"That would be great!" Braska said.   
"Alright!" Jecht said. Then, he turned to Auron. "What's a chocobo?"   
  
"So," Jecht hollered, "This is a chocobo!" Jecht was hanging onto the chocobo's neck for dear life. Chocobos, of course, were much faster means of transportation than just walking, so it only took a few moments to reach the end of the highroad. At that end, everyone got off their chocobo and returned them to the attendant at the entrance.   
"Man!" Jecht marveled, scratching the bird's large neck. "We wouldn't mind having these back home!" Jecht looked below at the rather large town. "Wow. This place is pretty big!" "It is second only to Bevelle." Braska told him. "This is Luca."   
The three of them began walking down a large flight of stairs, heading down into the city. When the crossed a bridge to reach the second set, Jecht shot a double take of the city. "What?!" he exploded. "A-A blitzball stadium?!"   
"Oh, no." Auron groaned. He hadn't counted on this.   
"Ah, yes!" Braska said. "I forgot! There is a tournament today!"   
"There is?!" Jecht asked, in excitement.   
"Braska, please..." Auron quietly pleaded.   
Braska ignored him. "It's to honor Grand Maester Mika's 40th year in office."   
"Uh...what, who, or whatever the correct word is."   
"He's the leader of all the free peoples of Spira."   
"Oh. 40 years, huh? Pretty incredible!"   
"Indeed."   
"But anyway, c'mon! Let's go watch the game!"   
"I don't think so." Auron shook his head.   
"Aw, come on!" Jecht pleaded. "I haven't seen blitz in days, much less played it!"   
"I think he's right, Auron." Braska said. "It will be good to relax."   
"Relax?!" Jecht laughed. "You don't see enough games."   
"I haven't seen any, really. Not in a stadium, at least."   
"Ah, then you must treat yourself to one!"   
Braska turned to Auron. "I would like to see a Blitzball game for once..."   
Auron got the hint. "Alright. We'll go."   
"YEAH!!" Jecht rejoiced.   
  
Jecht couldn't sit still, he was so excited. He kept hollering at them to hurry up the entire way. But they were often halted by the media. Everyone wanted a shot of Lord Braska. He did a bunch of waves and said some words, but not too much.   
The reporters also wanted shots of the guardians. Auron said very little. Jecht couldn't keep his mouth shut. Auron shook his head. Some things never change, do they?   
Auron thought of the only way to get him away from the cameras.   
"Jecht!" He called. "The game is starting soon!"   
"GOTTA GO!!" Jecht exclaimed, running off.   
Inside the dome, the ushers made sure that the summoner and his guardians had good seats. Before the game started, Jecht began briefly explaining Blitzball to Braska. Auron didn't try to listen, but he found himself learning, unintentionally.   
"Auron!" Jecht said, pulling out his sphere, "Record the game!"   
Auron didn't want to, so he looked for an excuse.   
"You can't possibly have enough room."   
"Sure I do! I bought a couple new ones in case I ever did run out of room. I have plenty of room to record every game on this one!"   
Auron rolled his eyes. "Why can't you do it?"   
"When I watch blitzball, I tend to get angry. When I get angry, I throw things." He held out the sphere. "You, on the other hand were born without a personality, so it'll be safe with you, okay?"   
Auron sighed and took the sphere and turned it on.   
Maester Mika gave his opening speech for the blitzball players and it began. Fireworks went off in the air and the blitzball sphere was filled with water.   
The first group was the Besaid Aurochs vs. the Luca Goers.   
"Man!" Jecht said. "They suck...they REALLY suck!!"   
"Who?" Braska asked.   
"The Auroch! They're getting killed out there!" Jecht stood up. "DEFENSE, YA PATHETIC LOSERS!!"   
Auron made sure to tape that.   
  
Throughout the games, Braska found himself getting more and more excited. Auron just recorded and made no emotion. The Aurochs lost the game 7-0.   
"Well, that was rather dull." Jecht grumbled.   
The next game was much more exciting, with the Kilika Beasts vs. Al Bhed Psyches. Braska decided to cheer for the Psyches, remembering his wife.   
Jecht did too, just so he had someone to yell at.   
"HEY!!" Jecht shouted. "I KNOW IT'S HARD TO SEE WITH YOUR HEAD UP YOUR BUTT, BUT KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BALL!!"   
Braska laughed loud and long at Jecht's spirit. Auron got sick of it.   
  
In the final game, the Kilika Beasts faced the Guado Glories.   
"My throat hurts." Jecht grumbled.   
"From shouting so much, I'm not surprised." Auron said. "After we leave the game, we'd best leave quickly before you get us into a mob fight."   
"That's the after-game entertainment!" Jecht argued.   
In the second half of the game, one of the Guado Glories suddenly made an illegal tackle, hurting one of the Kilika Beasts.   
"Ouch." Braska cringed. "Foul, right?"   
"Definitely." Jecht said.   
But the referee said didn't call it!   
"What?!" Braska exclaimed. "No foul?! He practically killed him! HEY! REMOVE HEAD FROM SPHINCTER, _AND THEN_ MAKE THE CALL!!"   
Everyone around Braska froze and stared at him. Braska slowly saw down, eyes wide. He turned and pointed at Auron, who had recorded every word.   
"Delete that."   
Jecht leaned over him to Auron. "And you thought _I_ would start something."   
  
"I have never been more embarrassed in my life." Braska groaned, covering his face. They were outside the dome now, going to the docks to catch their boat to Kilika Island.   
"You've been around Jecht too long." Auron said.   
"I've never been more proud of you, Braska." Jecht laughed. "I'm gonna go into town and get some stuff." With that, he left.   
Auron and Braska waited around for a moment.   
"My Lord," Auron finally said. "Why haven't you told Jecht about the end?"   
Braska was surprised by the question. "You believe he really doesn't know?"   
Auron sighed. "I really don't know what to believe anymore, Braska. But whether is because of Sin's toxin or because he's really from some other Zanarkand that cannot possibly exist, Jecht doesn't know what will happen when you obtain the Final Aeon."   
Braska took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know."   
"So why haven't you told him?"   
Braska shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't want to lie to him...but then again, I wanted to give him a sense of hope. You know we don't have much of that left, but he still does."   
"Like a child in his innocence?" Auron observed.   
"Exactly."   
Auron shook his head. "But Jecht has the right to know."   
Braska had to smile. "Since when do you care so much about Jecht?"   
Auron looked away, but admitted, "Well, I do owe him my life."   
"Or perhaps you're considering the fact that he isn't as bad as you accused him to be."   
"Either way, Jecht is going to find out sooner or later, and it would be better if you told him."   
Braska sighed again. "I know, I know. But not now. I'll tell him when I'm ready...and when he's ready."   
"Alright." Auron agreed, "But we don't have much time."   
They were silent for a moment, and then Auron turned on Jecht's sphere to get a good look at the Luca docks. Only a second later, Jecht came back.   
"Hey, Auron! Did you get that last game?"   
"Yeah." Auron replied. "But I don't know why you wanted me to."   
Jecht chuckled. "Not a sportsman, are you?" Auron shook his head. "I wanted to show my son a few things."   
Braska looked at him. "Your son plays blitzball?"   
"Yeah, he's trying to be just like his old man." Jecht shook his head with disgust. "I once told him to give it up. He didn't speak to me for a week!" Jecht's face grew remorse. "I wonder what he's doing now..."   
Jecht stepped to the side, looking away and thinking. Braska was in Auron's way, so he moved around him and Jecht saw the sphere.   
"Hey!" He said. "What are you recording me for? Turn that thing off!" Auron did.   
"Sorry."   
Jecht waved him off. "It's okay...so...where to now?" 

Author's Note: Crud, crud, crud. That's what this chapter is. I'm sorry, but I hit a lotta blanks at this point. Not a whole lot happens in these areas, you know? I'll try to do better next time.


	7. The Last Temples

Chapter Seven: The Last Temples  
The next stop was in Kilika Island. They got on a ship, along with the Kilika Beasts and Besaid Aurochs.  
"Don't say anything to the Aurochs." Auron warned Jecht that night.  
"Fine." He muttered. "It's only advice anyway."  
"Blunt advice, no doubt."  
"So where are we going again?"  
"Kilika Island. It'll take all night. We should rest."  
So, they went below and drifted off. Sleep came easier to Auron than he had planned, but that night, he had a dream. It was a replay of what he had seen under Sin's influence. The lights, the city...Jecht.  
But how? How could Jecht's story possibly be true? That question nagged Auron all through the night. He'd never been so irritated in his life-even by Jecht himself! It took some time before Auron could sleep again, but then, he just saw the same dream.  
It was an uneasy night. This must be cleared up with Jecht-and soon!  
  
"Man, Auron, you look beat." Jecht observed the next morning.  
"Did you sleep alright?" Braska asked him.  
"Not really." Auron admitted, rubbing his eyes. "But don't worry about me; I'll be fine. We should hurry to the temple so we have time to get back to the second boat."  
"Yeah, let's get this over with." Jecht said. "The faster we go, the faster we'll defeat Sin!"  
He turned and Auron stole a glance at Braska, who shook his head.  
"Not yet."  
_When, Braska, when?_  
The ship docked in Kilika. The place was a large maze of wooden docks and walkways.  
"Kind of a cheap town." Jecht noted.  
"Watch your mouth." Auron warned.  
Beyond the walkways was the jungle, and not far past that was the temple.  
"Hey, Jecht," Braska piped up, "Here's a piece of blitzball information for you: One of the earlier summoners to defeat sin practiced here centuries ago. He was quite the blitzer for the Kilika Beasts."  
"I can see how he kept in shape." Jecht grumbled, noting the stairs. There were dozens upon dozens of them. Several flights lead up to a large clearing, probably a resting point, then several more finally lead to the temple. It was pretty large, considering the size of everything else on the island. Again, Braska went in and introduced himself to the temple priest and went inside. The Cloister of Trials was easier than the previous ones. In fact, they'd been getting easier as they went.  
Outside the Chamber of the Fayth, Jecht was humming the tune of the fayth.  
"Where is that coming from anyway?" He finally asked.  
"The fayth." Auron told him.  
"It can sing?"  
"It can."  
"Wow. But...I've knew this song back in Zanarkand, too. That was a thousand years ago. How's that possible."  
"It is an age-old song." Auron explained. Speaking of Zanarkand, Auron decided to talk to Jecht about what he'd seen. "Jecht," He said.  
"Hmm?"  
"After Sin attacked us, and after you defeated that Sinspawn, you said you saw Zanarkand."  
Jecht nodded. "Uh-huh."  
"What did it look like?"  
"Big." Jecht said. "Very big. Lots of buildings, filled with lights, the Blitzball Stadium...why? And since when do you believe me?"  
Auron looked at the ground. "I think I saw it, too."  
Jecht's brows rose. "You did?!"  
"But I'm not sure how. It was destroyed a thousand years ago."  
"By Sin, right?" Jecht finished. "Maybe they're some kind of memory thing."  
"But why would it show us this and not kill us. And why were our minds not scrambled, like everyone else who comes into contact with Sin?"  
"I don't know." Jecht shrugged. "I don't know jack squat about this kinda stuff." There was a silence. "So...do you believe me now?"  
Auron let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Jecht. I mean...if I saw what you say I saw, then your story is very well true."  
"But what exactly did you see?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. It kinda flashed in images. You left the stadium and went to your home. Sure enough, there was a wife and son, just like you said. And Zanarkand was just like you described it."  
"Did they both have brown hair, the wife and son?" Jecht asked him.  
"Yes."  
"Yep, that's them."  
Auron's mind was spinning. "So...you...are...from...Zanarkand...1,000...years...ago?!"  
"Hard to accept, I'm sure." Jecht shrugged. "I couldn't believe I'd been taken here."  
"But...but...how, why?!"  
"I told you. Sin brought me here. But as to why, I have no clue at all. At first, I was pretty ticked. I mean, hey! I had a great life in Zanarkand. I was a star blitzer with a wife and kid and I was happy!"  
"But no longer?"  
"Mm, not really. I mean, at least I'm helping out here."  
"True." Auron nodded.  
"Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't miss my old life...necessarily."  
"Necessarily?"  
Jecht waved it off. "Nothing...never mind." Auron knew there was more to it, but he also knew better than to pressure Jecht.  
"So...Zanarkand?"  
Jecht let out a laugh. "Still on that, are you?"  
"It's...to phenomenal to be real!"  
"And you think I'm not taken back by Spira? I mean, 1,000 years in the future and you're all so primitive!"  
"Machina are outlawed, remember?" Auron grumbled.  
"Yeah, but that brings me back to another thing. Back in Djose, you said you started to 'distrust' Yevon."  
Auron nodded.  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said. I began distrusting Yevon and all its ways. How could it be doing well with such corruption? What other limits of their power were they pushing? I stopped the praying, I went against the teachings and went my own way."  
"You didn't like the way they did things?"  
"Never did. I mean, you send your summoner to use the Final Aeon and Sin comes back. Something's wrong with that picture."  
"Yeah." Jecht scoffed.  
"Many resented me, but, as I said, Braska stayed with me."  
"Why did no one else?"  
"Well, first off, there were some others, like Kinoc, whom you met, but Braska and I became closest. Anyway, when I started distrusting the teachings, many believed that, somehow, I was also distrusting them, which wasn't necessarily true."  
"They sound like a bunch of jerks." Jecht said. "But in honesty, I never really had much trust for the system, especially when they arrested me."  
"Well," Auron said, "I could kind of see why. Everyone thought you were mad because they don't believe you're from Zanarkand." Then, Auron added his own two cents in. "You know, when you first came to us, I, too, didn't trust you. I thought you were a lying egotistical twit."  
"No longer?" Jecht inquired.  
"No. Now, I think you're an _honest_ egotistical twit."  
Jecht let out a laugh. "Well, to be truthful, when I met you, I thought you were uptight."  
"No longer?" Auron inquired.  
"Nah, I still think you're uptight." He chuckled. "But now I know why. And...you're not that bad."  
"Yeah." Auron said. "Neither are you." Then, he thought. "And on that subject, I must thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Had you not fought the Sinspawn in Djose like you did, I would not be alive. You fought to the end of yourself."  
Jecht scratched the back of his neck. "Well...hey, what was I supposed to do, just lie there and let him kill you?"  
"You could've, and you had every right to, the way I treated you."  
"Bah! Don't be so hard on yourself, Auron! You were right."  
"I was?"  
"Well...if you tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you, but...I wasn't exactly the most respectable person in the world."  
Auron shook his head. "Nope. You weren't." Then, he added, "But, you have changed, I'll give you that one."  
"Mm." There was a silence.  
"Jecht," Auron said, "After this is all over; after Sin is defeated, I'll help you find your way home."  
Jecht gave him a look. "A thousand years into the past? How?"  
"I don't know, but we'll find a way. Crazy stuff seems to be possible in Spira, wouldn't you say?"  
Jecht smiled. "Got that right." Another silence. "So...what, are we friends now?"  
Auron thought it over. "I suppose we are." They both smiled. Jecht extended his had and Auron shook it.  
A minute later, the Fayth door opened and Braska stepped out. He shook his head, a little dizzy, but that was all.  
"Got it?" Jecht asked.  
"Got it." Braska nodded.  
"Then let's leave." Auron suggested. "The boat won't wait for us."  
"Well, it might." Braska pointed out, "I'm a summoner, remember?"  
The second boat trip wouldn't take nearly as long as the first one; just a couple hours. The Besaid Aurochs were also traveling home, feeling defeated. Braska talked to them to enlighten them. They spoke of how they longed for the calm.  
"We've lost a lot to Sin." Said the captain of the Aurochs. "Wakka here lost his parents when he was just a little kid."  
"I don't even remember 'em." Wakka said. He was a young man.  
"How old are you?" Jecht asked him.  
"Thirteen."  
"Aren't you a little young?" Jecht wondered.  
"I'm not really a front-line player." He said. "I'm kind of a backup."  
"But he's pretty good for his age." The captain said. Then, he turned to the Aurochs. "We got some time to kill. Go onto the deck and practice." They all did the prayer and left.  
The trio walked up also. Braska and Auron just talked amongst themselves. Jecht decided to stay and watch the Aurochs train, putting in pointers as they went.  
Later, Auron called, "Jecht! Come here!"  
Jecht trotted over and saw what they saw: an island, steadily approaching. "That it?" He asked.  
"Besaid Island." Braska nodded.  
Jecht pulled out his recording sphere and turned it on. "After we get that aeon from Besaid, what next?"  
"Back the way we came." Braska answered. "We head north...to Zanarkand."  
"Zanarkand, huh?" Jecht chuckled.  
Auron turned. "Then, maybe we can find a way to get you home!"  
"Hmm." Jecht muttered. He turned off the sphere and tossed it to Auron. "Take some shots." Jecht went to the upper level of the boat. Auron followed and secretly turned the camera on. "I thought going with you guys would help me get back to my home," Jecht said, "But now...I don't know what to think."  
Braska hit Auron's arm and he turned the sphere off. "We'll help in any way we can, Jecht." Braska said.  
"Thanks." Jecht muttered, not sounding at all convinced.  
  
The boat reached the dock soon enough. The Aurochs began running, continuing their training. Auron, Braska, and Jecht walked along the long path until finally reaching the tiny village of Besaid. It was a very run-down place. Every place was a hut or tent, except for the temple, which stood out tremendously.  
Auron still had the sphere, so he began recording again.  
"Lousiest bunch of huts I've ever seen." Jecht scoffed. But Braska had a different view of Besaid.  
"Yes." He said to himself. "This will be a fine place to live...Auron!"  
"My Lord?"  
"After I've defeated Sin, I want you to take Yuna to live here."  
Auron was a bit surprised by the request, but didn't argue. "Of course. You have my word."  
"Hey, come on!" Jecht suddenly shouted. "I'm so hungry I could eat a shoopuf whole!"  
They kept walking and Auron turned off the sphere. They were all hungry, so they had a bit to eat inside the temple, then went to the temple.  
The temple's Cloister was the easiest to overcome. But the Chamber of the Fayth was the biggest and fanciest of them all.  
Jecht whistled. "Nice place here."  
"Indeed." Braska took a breath and walked up the stairs into the Chamber of the Fayth. "So," Jecht said a moment later, "This is the last one?"  
"Until the Final Aeon, yes." Auron said with a heavy heart. He tried changing the subject. "I bet you're happy about going back to Zanarkand."  
Jecht's smile slipped away. "I suppose."  
"What's the matter? You seem distraught whenever we mention Zanarkand. What's eating at you?"  
Jecht sat down. "I...well...you see, ever since I saw Zanarkand in Djose, I've had something nagging at the back of my head. Well, a couple of things, really."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, the minor things, I suppose, is that I miss blitzball." He swung a kick in the air. "I miss shooting the ball into the goal and hearing everyone cheering. But also, I miss my family." "Homesick?"  
"Kinda. But then, I starting thinking more about why I missed those things and it hit me. I miss them only because the attention is on me."  
"I...don't follow."  
"I didn't really miss my wife out of love. I missed her because she adores being near me. I missed blitz because I was the center of attention."  
"Okay," Auron said, still a bit confused.  
"I did a lot of thinking. I kind of stepped out of my skin and looked at myself, you know? I...didn't like what I saw."  
"What exactly did you see?"  
"An egotistical twit was what you said, wasn't it? Those were the perfect words for it." He looked down at the ground and was quiet for a minute. "And my arrogance cost my something." "What was that?"  
"My son."  
"Your son?"  
"I wanted him to be a blitzer for the wrong reasons, really. I wanted him to be the legacy to The Great Jecht. He just wanted to play because he thought it was fun. That frustrated me. I told him blitzball isn't for fun. It's work; it's a way of life. Work harder at it. I was always pushing him...pushing him away, really. He began resenting me. It was always awkward for me."  
"It was?" Auron wondered. "Why?"  
"I didn't know until a few days ago. It was awkward because for once, the attention wasn't directed at me. Tidus did his best not to think of me, so I became angrier and only pushed him harder." He sighed. "He probably hates me now."  
They were silent for a moment.  
"Well, what do you want now?" Auron finally asked him.  
Jecht thought. "Well, honestly, I still want him to become a star blitzer...but not just because I want him to be like me. He really loves the sport, so he should go as far as he can with it." "Then you should tell him all of this when you get back to Zanarkand."  
"_If_ I ever get back to Zanarkand." Jecht sighed. "But, hey! At least I'm doing something productive in the meantime. I'm helping a guy defeat Sin! You must feel pretty good too right now. I mean, we're so close!"  
"Yeah." Auron sighed.  
Jecht cocked his head. "Now what's eating _you_?"  
Auron wasn't sure if he could say. "Nothing. You're right. We're doing great. After here, we go right back up, lead Braska to Zanarkand, get the Final Aeon, and..." Auron's throat suddenly shut. He was unable to go on.  
"And defeat Sin." Jecht finished.  
Auron looked to the ground.  
"What?" Jecht asked him again.  
Auron breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Jecht, there's more to it."  
Jecht nodded. "I know, I know, it'll come back, but we buy time, right?"  
"That's not all." Auron shook his head.  
"Then...what else is there?"  
Auron hesitated. "Braska didn't want to tell you yet, but you have the right to know, especially now."  
"Know what?" Jecht was getting impatient.  
Another hesitation. "Jecht...when we reach Zanarkand...when Braska summons the Final Aeon...he will die."  
Jecht stood, frozen solid.  
"What?!" He whispered.  
"When he defeats Sin," Auron rephrased, "The Final Aeon will kill Braska."  
Jecht was speechless, but horrified. "He'll...die?!"  
"I'm afraid so."  
Jecht shook his head. "No...no, that can't be right!"  
"But it is, Jecht. It's happened before and it will happen again."  
Jecht hesitated, forcing his emotions to stay inside, but his fingers were twitching. "Why are you telling me this now?"  
"I didn't want you to feel betrayed when Braska died."  
"Betrayed?! Why would I feel betrayed?! I've only been lied to this whole time by the only people in Spira that I trusted!!" Auron had no reply to that. "We've just been leading Braska to his death!!" Jecht's eyes widened and he pointed to Auron. "You are too!"  
Auron nodded.  
"But why?! I thought you were best friends! Braska stuck by you when everyone turned their backs and now you're leading him to die?!"  
Auron grew angry. "You think I WANT him to die?! No! Yes, Braska has been my friend for years; this is the last thing I want!"  
"Then why are you doing this?!"  
"I'm not doing it! Braska is doing it to himself!" Jecht snorted. "Jecht! You know me! If I could stop him, I would have!"  
Jecht calmed a bit, but found himself short of breath as he talked. "Why...why!?" That was all he could say.  
"When Braska saw that Sin had killed his wife, his heart became set on destroying it. I tried talking him out of it, but he will not be swayed. I figured the only thing I could do was guard him on his journey."  
"His journey to death." Jecht grumbled.  
"Yes." Auron sighed. "That's another reason I distrust Yevon. They send their summoners to die, only to have Sin return to us some time later. There HAS to be another way, but for the life of me-or the life of Braska, rather-I cannot seem to find it. If there were another way, I would cut out my own heart to use it."  
Jecht turned his head away. "It can't be." He whispered to himself. "It can't be true...I thought I was doing something productive here, but I'm just killing someone."  
"You're not killing anyone." Auron corrected him. "Like I said, Braska is doing this deed himself."  
"DYAH!!" Jecht roared, furiously.  
Just then, Braska stepped out of the Chamber of the Fayth.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
Auron looked at him, then at Jecht. Jecht just glared. "You should have told me..."  
"Told you what?" Braska asked.  
"The end." Auron answered. Braska shot him a look and Auron nodded. Braska looked down, then to Jecht.  
"Jecht, listen to me."  
"Why?" He snorted. "How do I know you won't lie to me again?" "I didn't want to lie!" Braska snapped. "But I saw no other option. You were so positive about defeating Sin that I couldn't bear to take that from you! You must understand. I wanted to give you hope!"  
"False hope." Jecht corrected.  
"But would you have helped me, had you known the truth?"  
Jecht looked down, cursed, and left the room.  
"Jecht!" Braska called. Auron put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let him go. He needs to clear his head."  
Braska sighed. "Why did you tell him?"  
"The longer you waited the worst it got. Had you waited for Jecht to find out on his own, he would have been even more devastated."  
Braska looked down. "I suppose you're right...I just couldn't bring myself to tell him."  
"So I had to. And that was no picnic for me either." Auron walked out of the temple. 

Author's Note: Well, this chapter went better than expected. Now, Jecht knows the truth. Please review!


	8. The Last Roads

Chapter Eight: The Last Roads  
They stayed the night in Besaid. They probably could've made it to Kilika or even Luca, but they couldn't find Jecht since he'd left. Soon enough, Braska had to turn in, but Auron stayed up, despite his lack of sleep the previous night. Auron could go days without it.  
Around midnight, a familiar shape came towards him.  
"Finally coming back?" Auron asked.  
Jecht looked up at him, and then back down. "What else am I supposed to do?"  
Auron nodded. "I understand why you're angry...but we cannot stop him. So, if his heart is so strongly on this, the best-and last-thing we can do for him is encourage and support him."  
Jecht sighed. "I just thought I was really doing something good this time, no strings attached...it felt good. This is the first time I've really felt I've done something worthwhile."  
"I understand." Then, he looked at Jecht's blade. "Your sword is bloody."  
Jecht smiled. "That's what I love about Spira. If you get mad, you can just kill things!"  
Auron chuckled. "That's what I did." They both laughed.  
"Well," Jecht said. "I probably delayed us by runnin' off like that. Sorry."  
"So am I." Auron and Jecht turned and saw Braska in the entrance to the hut. "I know I'm putting you two through a lot by doing this." Braska shook his head. "I don't even want to think about how Yuna will take it. But I feel this is something I _must_ do, for the sake of Spira. Besides, the price of one man's life is well worth the happiness of the world."  
"Not if you're that man's friend." Auron pointed out.  
Braska looked at the ground. "I see I cannot win."  
"Well," Jecht said, "It's not like we can stop you, so...at least we can help you out, eh?"  
Auron gave him a look.  
"Exactly." Braska said. "That's all I ask."  
"Then it's exactly what you'll receive." Auron said, extending his hand.  
Braska smiled. "Thank you both." He grasped Auron's hand. Jecht put his on top of theirs. The road would be difficult, but they'd do it together.  
  
And so, they began walking back north. Zanarkand was on the opposite side of the Spira as Besaid, so it took them several days.  
They said goodbye to the Aurochs and left Besaid.  
They spent as little time as possible in Kilika, going directly to the next boat.  
In Luca, Jecht wanted to see another blitzball game, but there wasn't one on that day. Jecht pleaded for them to wait, but they both knew it wasn't just for the sake of blitzball. Jecht was trying to stall for time. No one could blame him.  
They had the opportunity to take chocobos on the Mi'ihen Highroad, but Auron was able to talk him out of it, even though they were faster. He didn't want to get there any sooner than necessary.  
They skipped past Djose and crossed the Moonflow, trying to draw as little attention as possible. Jecht hid his face at the northern wharf, embarrassed by his drunken incident. It all seemed so long ago.  
Virtually the whole way, Jecht was singing The Hymn of the Fayth. It started as humming, but soon, he moved on to the words. Braska joined in a few times. Auron even found himself quietly tuning in.  
When they came to Guadosalam, they could've just gone in and went directly to the Thunder Plains without drawing much attention, but Braska stopped them.  
"I want to see her," Braska said, "One last time."  
Neither man disagreed.  
They came upon the Farplane. Braska walked right on inside. Auron hesitated.  
"What's up?" Jecht asked him.  
"My parents are in there, remember?"  
"What's up with you guys, anyway?"  
"They wanted me to be a warrior monk, but, as you know, that didn't exactly go well."  
"Afraid to face them."  
"Sort of."  
"You can't live your life in fear, man." Jecht said. "Go on in."  
Auron took a deep breath and stepped into the void.  
Once more, they were thrown into a mysterious world of the dead. Braska was already talking to his wife again.  
"I just got the last one a few days ago...yes, we're well on our way. And by the way, I did find a place for Yuna...really! Besaid Island. It's small, far from Bevelle, and there, she can live in peace, I know it...what? You expected less?" Braska chuckled, but it soon died away as he looked at the ground. "I guess I'll be joining you soon enough, huh? There isn't a whole lot of time left. I'll either get the Final Aeon or die trying...I know, I don't want to leave her either, but I must...I don't know. She'll probably be in the care of the temple...oh, Auron promised me he'd take her there...I...don't think he can do that. He's not exactly a babysitter. Besides, I want to bring her up in the teachings."  
Auron chuckled. He could probably do it if the situation called for it, but Braska was right. Auron wouldn't try to teach Yuna about Yevon, seeing as he distrusted it himself. Jecht wouldn't either. Only the temple could be trusted in that matter.  
But, of course, thinking about being a fill-in parent made Auron think of his own parents. And in a second, there they were.  
(Hello again) His father said.  
Auron nodded.  
(Are you alright?) His mother asked him. (You didn't seem so well last time.)  
Auron sighed. "I know. I was rude, and I apologize."  
(What is it?) His father wondered.  
So, Auron told him the story, about the priest's daughter, his excommunication, and his shunning. "I am sorry if I displeased you," Auron summed up, "But you must understand that I have no regrets doing what I did. I am who I am, and no one can change that.  
There was a long silence. Finally, his father spoke.  
(So, you are doing what you believe to be right?)  
"I am."  
(Then, it is fine. You're right. You are who you are and I cannot change that. Personally, I am glad that you didn't lower yourself to a woman like that.)  
Auron found himself chuckling, but he couldn't quite figure out why.  
(We're both proud of you.) His mother said.  
"Thank you." Auron nodded. "Somehow, that makes all this easier."  
His parents nodded. Then, his mother looked over his shoulder.  
(Your friend?)  
Auron turned. "Ah, yes. That's Jecht, Braska's other guardian. He can be a pain, but he's alright."  
(You have all the basic aeons?) His father asked.  
"Yeah. Just a few more days until the end."  
(Do not be distraught.) His father advised. (Just remember that he's doing for Spira.)  
"I know. Thank you both again. Goodbye." Auron stepped away and they vanished.  
"Everything go well?" Jecht asked him.  
"Indeed, they did."  
"And you feel better?"  
"A little, I admit."  
"Good. It's good to get stuff off your chest." He chuckled. "Karen was kinda like you. She just kept stuff in until it..." Jecht's eyes widened and he did not finish his sentence.  
Auron turned to see what he was staring at. In the portal was a woman with brown hair. Auron looked at Jecht. "Is that her?"  
"Y-yeah! But...but how?!"  
"It's been a thousand years since then, Jecht. She couldn't have lived that long."  
"Well, yeah, but she was never sent!"  
Auron though. "Then...she must've been willing to die."  
"Hey! Watch it!" Jecht snapped.  
"Sorry." Auron said, "But why don't you ask her what happened?"  
Jecht looked at his fallen wife and slowly walked to the edge of the plateau.  
"H-hey baby...how are ya? ...Yeah, you too...hey, you still look good!" Jecht was quiet for a moment. "Leave? I didn't want to. Sin took me. Oh, Sin is...oh, you know?...ah, I see. But like I said, I had no choice." Jecht was quiet again, but Auron noticed an increasingly distressed look sliding onto his face. "What?" He asked, flabbergasted.  
"What's going on?" Braska asked, walking over to him.  
"Jecht is talking to his wife." Auron exclaimed. "And it doesn't seem good."  
Jecht shook his head. "I can't believe it...but then...what happened to Tidus?" Jecht looked around for his son on the Farplane. "Where is he?"  
But even though he had been called, Tidus did not answer.  
"Tidus!" Jecht called. "You there?!"  
Auron and Braska looked at each other.  
"Is he not coming?" Braska asked.  
"No...well, he always did hate me."  
"That doesn't matter here." Braska told him. "If you call someone, they come."  
"Then why isn't he coming?" Jecht wondered aloud.  
Braska looked at Auron again. "Maybe he's a fiend?"  
"No." Auron said. "No fiend can live that long except Sin. He'd have come here sooner or later." Auron thought again. "Unless..."  
"Unless what?" The others demanded.  
"Unless...Tidus isn't dead..."  
Silence ruled the group.  
"But...how is that possible?" Braska wondered aloud.  
"The question of the year!" Jecht said. He turned back to his wife. "You're sure he's not here?!" A pause. "Nope." Jecht said. "Not here."  
"Very odd." Braska said. "What could it mean?"  
But no one knew that answer...not yet.  
  
When they were done, they left Guadosalam. Jecht was super-cautious in the Thunder Plains, determined not to get struck this time. But he insisted on stopping in the travel agency for something, but refused to say what.  
In the Macalania Woods, the answer came. They were resting towards the end of the woods and Jecht went off for a moment, carrying his sack with him. Auron decided to secretly follow.  
Jecht pulled out a series of spheres and began fiddling with them for several moments. Finally, he had eight spheres. On one, he played it until the end.  
Jecht got a quick view of the area, then turned it off, sat it down, sat down in front of it, and pushed the record button.  
"Hey." Jecht said. "If you're sitting there, watching this, then you're stuck here in Spira, like me. I know it's scary...but you'd better not be crying! Of course...I guess I couldn't blame you. But, there's a time when you need to stop crying and move on, you know? And..." Jecht shook his eyes and stood up. "Oh, forget it. I'm no good at these things." Jecht turned it off and picked it up.  
After a moment of reconsidering, Jecht turned it on again, but not on himself. It made himself feel easier.  
"Well then...I guess that's it. Be good...goodbye." He shut it off and looked down.  
"Who's it for?" Auron asked. Jecht jumped.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"The whole time."  
"Mm...It's for Tidus."  
Auron raised a brow. "Tidus? But...how will he see it?"  
"I've been thinking about this. Maybe Tidus wasn't in the Farplane...because he made it here somehow."  
"But how would that happen."  
"I'm here, aren't I?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"I'm just facing the facts, Auron."  
"Facts?"  
Jecht sighed. "I'm not going back home. I know that. I can't go back. And if I never see Tidus again, I want him to have this." He held up the sphere.  
Auron looked at the others. "And what are those?"  
"Minispheres. One memory per sphere. I just spread 'em all out so I could have enough room on this one to show Tidus a couple things, and then say my proper farewell."  
"And the others?"  
"I haven't decided yet. They're not all that important, but I kinda want him to see 'em, you know?"  
"And you're certain he'll come here?"  
"I really don't know, Auron. But if he does, I don't want him to always hate me." Jecht looked down. "I cared for the kid, I really did, but I...never could express it. I..." Jecht found it hard to say. "I...love the kid."  
"And he never knew?"  
"Nope. But I want him to, somehow."  
"Well...we'll find a way after we've defeated Sin."  
Jecht nodded. "Right." Jecht tossed the main sphere into the spring and they both went back to Braska.  
  
The next morning, Jecht dumped off all the other spheres in a river.  
"Wherever they end up, they end up." Jecht said.  
But they couldn't go back the way they came exactly.  
"If we just follow our footsteps back," Braska informed, "We'll pass through Bevelle. I...cannot do that."  
Both men understood. So, they kept in the woods, going around Bevelle.  
The trio soon stood atop a ledge, overlooking an enormously large green, grassy plain. "Whoa." Jecht said, looking all around. "This place is huge!"  
"The Calm Lands." Braska said. "Long ago, the summoners fought Sin here." He pointed. "Do you see that large rift, waaay in the back? That was caused by the clash of powers. Now, this is a peaceful land. But beyond it, there are no more towns or villages."  
"So that Travel Agency is our last chance." Auron said, pointing to it.  
"500 Gil says Rin is there." Jecht said. They walked down the slope and into the Calm Lands. It was larger than it even looked. Passing the Farplane took forever, so they had to stop in the Travel Agency. Jecht won the bet.  
"Rammu! Cinbnewit du caa sa?"  
"Not really." Braska said. "Jecht saw this one coming."  
"Understandable." Then, he went back to Al Bhed. "E fyhdad du cyo kuutpoa uha mycd desa."  
"It's okay, Rin. Jecht knows."  
"Ah."  
"What'd he say?" Jecht asked.  
"I wanted to say goodbye one last time." Rin translated. "And to give you a few items, in case you needed them." He handed them a sack. "They're rather rare, so use them wisely."  
"Thank you, Rin." Braska took the sack, and then began speaking to him in al Bhed again.  
"How much further?" Jecht asked Auron.  
"Not too much." Auron said sadly. "After we leave here, we must cross Mount Gagazet."  
"And then...?"  
"Nothing. We'll be there."  
"Zanarkand..." Jecht whispered ominously. "It's not far away."  
"Nope. Not at all." After they rested and ate for the last time in their journey, they continued along.  
Auron was grateful that the Calm Lands were so vast. It took them a good while to cross them completely. They crossed a few bridges and soon came up to Mount Gagazet. All around, there were large, blue, humanoid, lion-like creatures with horns sticking out of their foreheads. "What are they?" Jecht whispered to Auron.  
"Ronso. They're very powerful. They guard this mountain. It's like a gateway to Zanarkand."  
"Oh."  
"Summoner Braska!" One Ronso said.  
"That's Maester Kelk Ronso." Auron explained.  
"Maester Kelk." Braska and his guardians did the prayer.  
"Welcome to Gagazet." Kelk said in a deep, hulking voice. "Word has reached my ears that you have traveled far."  
"I have. From Bevelle, to Besaid, and back."  
"A long journey indeed; the longest possible."  
"And now, I must pass over this mountain."  
"And that you shall do." Kelk nodded. "Ronso! Let them pass!"  
"Thank you."  
The Ronso stepped aside and the three humans continued along their path. To everyone's surprise, the massive, hulking Ronso began singing! It was the Hymn of the Fayth. Even for the gruff ronso, the tune was beautiful. Jecht and Braska joined in. Auron couldn't bring himself to. The closer they got to Zanarkand, the more brittle he became. Soon, he would crack, he knew it.  
While they climbed, they began noticing some sorts of tombs along the way.  
"What are those?" Jecht wanted to know.  
Braska had been reading them. "Tombs," He said, "Of fallen summoners and their guardians."  
"Oh, that's comforting." Jecht groaned.  
Braska wasn't afflicted. "I told myself that I would defeat Sin or die trying. There is no other option for me now." Then, his brows rose. "Oh!" He said, as if remembering something.  
"What is it?" Auron asked.  
Braska pulled out a minisphere from his pouch. "I almost forgot. Could you two give me a moment?" They both nodded and Braska walked into a remote crevice for a moment. When he came back out, the sphere was not in his hands.  
"What were you doing?" Jecht asked him.  
"When we passed Bevelle, I began feeling guilty about not seeing my daughter one last time. I wanted to tell her goodbye, but I couldn't bear seeing her again. So, I bought this sphere in the Calm Lands, but quickly forgot about it! I only remembered just now, so I recorded it and put it away back there."  
"Why back there? She'll never get it."  
"She might." Braska said. "I have a feeling that Yuna will follow in my footsteps. If she does, she can find that sphere. On it, I am encouraging her. She may lose heart here."  
"I understand." Auron said. "But...if she were to become a summoner, I would be more than happy to guard her."  
Braska smiled. "Well, I'd be a fool to argue with that."  
"Then, again, you have my word. Should Yuna go on a pilgrimage, I will guard her like I guarded you."  
Braska nodded, and then let out a heavy sigh. "Well, c'mon. Let's keep going."  
And so, they did. Several hours passed as the followed the safe path of Gagazet, which soon lead into the mountains. At a brief point, they stepped out of the darkness and into a light.  
Eyes shot open everywhere. There was some sort of spring on their left and on the right wall...there were people! Bodies piled all around one another."  
"Wh-what are those?!" Jecht exclaimed.  
"Fayth!" Braska said, equally shocked. He looked them all over.  
"What are they doing here?" Auron wondered.  
"I don't know, but..."  
"But what?" They both asked.  
Braska seemed worried. "This is frightening...these fayth are being used."  
"What do you mean, 'used'?" Jecht asked.  
"I mean someone is drawing power from _all of them!_"  
"All of them?!" Auron said. "What creature wields such power?!"  
"I don't know." Braska admitted. "But I am not willing to find out."  
"Me neither." Jecht said. "Let's move!"  
Auron continued with them, still curious about the Fayth.  
  
They soon reached the other side of Gagazet. They exited the caverns once more and looked right into the mouth of the surprise that awaited them.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Jecht exploded.  
This enormous monster stood on four strong legs. Its head had a row of jagged teeth and from his temples produced two long, odd-shaped horns. Spikes lined its back and two sets of, what appeared to be, wings accompanied them. But they couldn't have been wings. They were in several long strands. The same strands tipped of the monster's long tail.  
"A Sinspawn?" Braska suggested.  
"No." Auron said. "I do not think so."  
Then, a deep voice was heard in their heads.  
_Show me your strength, summoner and guardians._  
"Did...did that thing just speak to us?" Jecht wondered aloud.  
"It's a test!" Braska concluded. "A test of power to see if I'm worth for the Final Aeon!"  
"Then we cannot afford to fail it." Auron said, drawing his blade. "WE FIGHT!"  
"Right!" Jecht ran right up to the monster. It swiped at him with its claws, but Jecht slid under and sliced at the leg. The monster growled, but nothing more. Jecht began running around underneath the monster, slashing at whatever he could, looking for a sweet spot.  
But the beast couldn't accept this. Its legs suddenly gave way and the monster collapsed. Luckily, Jecht saw this coming and dove out of the way. The monster then kicked him away.  
Auron ran up and slammed his sword into the monster's side while it was down. It roared louder, but got up and kicked him. Auron used his blade to protect himself and was just pushed back by the impact. He sliced a leg as he went. The monster stumbled.  
Braska helped the process by striking that leg with a Thundaga spell, knocking it onto the ground. Jecht ran up and sliced its face.  
The monster then swung its tail around, smacking them all away.  
"That really hurt." Jecht muttered. Braska cast Cure on everyone, then...  
"Protect." He declared. "That should help."  
Auron ran up first this time. The monster swiped at him, but the Protect spell helped Auron to barely feel it. He sliced another leg, then the monster's flank.  
Jecht suddenly jumped in and gave a couple spinning slashes to the face. The monster swung its tail again, but they weren't hurt as bad this time.  
Braska cast a Waterga spell and the monster grew increasingly angry. Its wings all suddenly stood up on end and each strand fired a beam into the air.  
"Oh, boy." Jecht groaned.  
"Shell!" Braska said quickly. The blasts fell down in a rain upon them all, doing good damage, even with the spell upon them.  
"We've gotta prove our strength, huh?" Jecht said. "Okay, watch this! I'll show you guys the definition of Hit and Run!"  
Jecht ran forward, ducking under the beast again and sliced its belly. It dropped down, but Jecht jumped aide, then jumped back, slicing its flank twice. It tried kicking him, but Jecht jumped onto its back and stabbed it. With a roar, the monster smacked at him with a tail swipe, but again, Jecht jumped, this time up to slice its face. It swiped at him with a claw, but Jecht moved and jumped around, slicing it a few more times. Finally, the monster swung its horns and smacked Jecht into the mountainside.  
The monster had taken some damage from that and was angry now.  
"My turn." Auron said, stepping forward. He powered up himself and waited. The monster was furious after Jecht's assault, so it began running at them.  
"Auron?" Braska asked, worried.  
"Wait for it..." Auron told himself. The monster lunged. When it was close enough, Auron swung up, putting all of his might into the blade. With a great blast, the monster stumbled back in mid-air, landing on its back.  
But Auron collapsed to the ground. "My strength is spent." He said.  
"Then it's up to me." Braska said. Alone, he stood no chance, but an aeon might. "Valefor, come!" he commanded. A great beast flew from the sky, long and slender with two large legs, two wings and a pointed head, ready to kill. The monster lunged at it, but Valefor flew up to avoid it. The monster fired its wing-blasts again, but the elusive Valefor evaded them, and then rushed in for a diving attack, knocking the monster back a bit. It hissed and began powering up a blast. "Valefor!" Braska said. "Energy Ray!"  
Valefor powered up, much more quickly and fired a ray across the monster, letting out a blast, but the beast still countered with a thick beam of incredible magical power. Valefor was shredded from the attack.  
The monster looked down at Braska again.  
"I'm not through yet. Bahamut! Come!" Bahamut flew from the sky and landed. The monster swiped. Bahamut took it and punched it. The monster fired its wing-tip blasts. Again, Bahamut took it, and then countered with his Impulse attack. The beast began powering up its best attack once more.  
"Now, Bahamut!" Braska said. "Mega Flare!"  
Bahamut got on all fours and the wheel on its back spun. A blast powered up in its mouth. Both beasts fired at once. The attacks collided and hung in limbo, pressing against each other for a moment. Neither monster seemed to be prevailing for a moment. Then, slowly, Bahamut began to lose the duel.  
Braska reached into the sack that Rin gave him. "A summoner is not only judged by his aeons," He pulled out an item, "But also in his intelligence and use of resources." Braska ran to the side and tossed the item. It landed under the enemy beast and let out a great explosion. The monster roared and lost its grip. Bahamut's blast instantly overcame the enemy, engulfing it in a series of explosions.  
The enemy beast fell to the ground and withered away into nothing more than pyreflies.  
Braska used a Phoenix Down to awaken Jecht, the Rin's Mega-Potion to heal them all.  
"Good stuff in there." Auron noted.  
"Yes, but not much of it. We must use it wisely."  
Jecht came over to them. "So it's dead, right?"  
"Right...we can go."  
They walked along the edge and rounded the mountainside.  
Then, all at once, they stopped. There it was, right in front of them.  
Zanarkand.  
Jecht looked it over. "I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it."  
There was a silence.  
"Come on." Braska finally said. "We've come this far. Now, let us finish the task."  
Jecht and Auron stayed for a moment, looking over the scene.  
Braska was right. They'd come so far. Now, this was it...the end of their journey.  
  
Author's Note: I think I did better this chapter. What did you guys think? Well, the next chapter will be the last in Auron's adventures with Braska, but his story didn't end there, did it?? 


	9. ZanarkandPast and Present

Chapter Nine: Zanarkand, Past and Present  
At the summit of Mount Gagazet, the entrance to Zanarkand, there was a small area for them all to sit and rest. Night was falling and it was falling fast, after all the time they'd spent in the Calm Lands and Gagazet. They made a fire and all of them sat around it. For a long time, no one spoke.  
"Just think." Braska said, finally, "Once Sin is defeated, there will be years of happiness in Spira."  
"Sure will." Jecht said.  
"Maybe you can finally find a way home, Jecht."  
"Doubtful, Braska. I don't think I'm going back."  
"Well...you could learn to live a life in Spira then."  
"Fun." Jecht muttered.  
Braska sighed. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."  
"I know, and thanks for trying, but it's not going to help."  
They were silent once more.  
"So, then," Braska said, "We may as well get going."  
Jecht and Auron looked at each other, and then got up. This was it.  
  
It was a bit of a walk amongst the rubble, heading up to the true Zanarkand entrance. It was dark, but the moon and stars provide enough light to see. They came up to the entrance of a large building.  
"Wait a minute." Jecht said, looking around. "This was the stadium!"  
"Long ago." An old voice said. Everyone looked up and saw and old man walking towards them. Pyreflies swirled around him, showing he was an unsent. "Show me your eyes, summoner." Braska walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Good." The old man said. "You have journeyed far. Go on, summoner. The Lady awaits you."  
Braska had started to go in, but then he froze. "Lady?" he turned, but the old man was gone.  
Inside the dome, souls were abundant. Pyreflies flew around everywhere. Suddenly, an image appeared of three guardians and their summoner.  
"Lord Ohalland." One said, "Must we continue?"  
"We must." Ohalland said. "For the good of Spira, we must." Then, they vanished.  
"It's like a gigantic sphere." Braska said, watching the Pyreflies fly. "Memories have been collected here."  
"Maybe," Jecht said, looking around, "Maybe he's here." He stepped to the edge of the walkway. "TIDUS!!" He called. Tidus didn't come, but a memory of him did. He was speaking to his mother.  
"Who cares if he comes back or not?" Tidus scoffed. His mother was aghast.  
"But he might die!" Jecht knew who they were talking about.  
"Fine, let him!" Tidus snapped.  
His mother knelt down to him. "Do...do you hate him so?" Tidus nodded. "But if he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."  
The memory vanished, leaving a deep scar within Jecht.  
"I told you so." was all he could say.  
So, they kept traveling, seeing a few more images. Soon, Jecht stopped.  
"Hey, Braska!" He said, "You don't have to do this."  
Braska had to chuckle. "Thank you, Jecht, but I feel I MUST do this."  
Jecht crossed his arms. "Fine. I've said my piece."  
"Well, I haven't!" Auron said, finally cracking. "Lord Braska, please don't go! I don't want to see you...die!"  
"Auron," Braska said. "I am grateful for your concern, but I cannot stop now." He kept walking. Auron looked at the ground, defeated.  
They continued walking, then Jecht picked up the familiar tune.  
"_Ieyui..._"  
Auron looked at him. Jecht continued on.  
"_Nobomenu...renmiri...yojuyogo..._"  
Then, Auron joined in.  
"_Hasatekanae...kutamae..._"  
Braska had to smile. "Thank you both for your kindness."  
Braska began singing with them, and the trio continued along the path. Even with the impending doom of the summoner, the Hymn of the Fayth eased their hearts.  
  
"Are the trials up ahead." Jecht asked Braska as they went deeper into the temple.  
"Probably." He said.  
"Great." He groaned. "I was hoping for more of a turnout; A parade for High Summoner Braska!"  
"You can ask for them when we get back. Come on." They went inside. The trials consisted of only a few spheres. Everything else was musical.  
After doing the trials, they came upon another little surprise awaiting them: The Spectral Keeper.  
It had a thin, red, upright body with two very long, very slender arms with blades on either end and a long tail, also with a blade. It just floated in the air, in the middle of the room. But then, the room changed! It became a world of blue nothingness. The only things there were to stand on was six solid glyphs.  
Jecht threw his arms into the air. "He's gonna die anyway, why do we have to do this?!"  
Auron smacked him upside the head and got his blade out once more. He struck the monster. It seemed to take the hit rather well, seeing as it instantly countered with its bladed arms. Auron moved aside just in time.  
Braska blasted it with a Firaga spell and it spun and countered again. Then, Jecht struck it. It hit him with its tail.  
"This could be trouble." Jecht said.  
"We must kill it quickly then." Auron advised.  
"Magic seemed to do more." Braska pointed out.  
"Then I'll help the process." Auron said. "Mental Break!" His blade glowed blue and he struck the monster, lowering its magical defense. Braska struck again and the monster recoiled in pain.  
The Spectral Keeper's eyes then glowed and the glyph under them all glowed.  
"What's going on?" Jecht asked. Then, BOOM!! With a great explosion, they were tossed high into the air and landed hard.  
Auron was the only one still up and at it after that. "Land Mines!" He seethed. He ducked under the monster's attack and pulled out a Mega Phoenix from Rin's sack and shattered it. A few lights came out and went to Braska and Jecht, waking them up.  
"I...hate....this...thing!" Jecht hissed. Braska used Curaga on them all, and then they dove aside as the monster swiped again.  
"Blizzaga!" Braska declared. The extreme cold stopped the lizard-like monster for a moment.  
"I'm ready to prove my strength again!" Jecht hissed.  
"Oh?" Auron said. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Magic works better than regular attacks, right?" Jecht said. "So I have an idea." He swiped at the monster, causing it to attack him. Jecht leapt high into the air and his blade glowed. Jecht swung the sword and several magical blasts came down and blasted the creature greatly. It roared in pain.  
"Not bad!" Auron said, "Allow me." Auron took the jug at his side.  
"Yeah, what's in there, anyway?" Jecht asked. Auron popped off the cork and took a swig. "This is no time to be drinking, Auron!"  
But Auron didn't swallow it. He put the cork back on, put the jug back on his belt and spat the fluid onto his blade. Instantly, the blade sprung alive with fire. He slammed his blade on the ground and four black balls came out and blasted the monster.  
"Whoa! Good stuff!" Jecht chuckled.  
The Spectral Keeper hissed and planted another glyph mine under them.  
"Uh-oh." They both said.  
"Shell!" Braska cast the spell upon them to protect their lives during the blast. After it, the Spectral Keeper turned to Braska, angrily. "Come on." He said. "I dare you." He monster reeled back.  
"FLARE!!" Braska roared, unleashing his energy. A supreme explosion blasted the monster. It fell back and Auron chopped off its head with a powerful stroke. The monster vanished and the world returned to normal.  
In the center of the room were six symbols in a circle, bearing the marks of the temples in Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, and Zanarkand. The symbols all glowed and came together, creating the symbol of Yevon. The symbol went down the hold in the center of the platforms and brought up a small, circular elevator platform.  
"This is it." Braska said. "Below is the fayth of the Final Aeon."  
Auron and Jecht looked at each other.  
"You are absolutely sure you want to do this?" Jecht asked.  
"I am." Braska nodded. "I'm going." Braska stepped onto the elevator pad and it took him below.  
Auron looked away, feeling defeated. Jecht put his hand on Auron's shoulder.  
"It's alright." He said. "I mean...at least we'll still have each other, right?"  
Auron smiled a little. "Yeah."  
Jecht's smile vanished. "And I mean that in an entirely non-gay way!"  
Auron laughed. "I know."  
Suddenly, they heard the platform rising again.  
"Back so soon?" Jecht wondered.  
Braska was lifted back up to them. "Auron! Jecht! Come quickly!"  
They looked at each other, and then got on the platform. Down below, Braska led them down a short hall and into a chamber. On the floor was a statue.  
"Is that the fayth?" Jecht asked.  
"No!" Auron said. "Normally it would be, but the fayth isn't here! It's just an empty statue!"  
Auron shot him a look. "No fayth?! Then...no Final Aeon?!"  
"Huh?!" Jecht exclaimed. "Whaddya mean no Final Aeon?!"  
Just then, the old man at the Zanarkand entrance came in through a wall, which glowed behind him.  
"That was Lord Zaon, one thousand years ago. The energy of that statue was drained long ago."  
"So...what now?!" Braska asked. "If there's no fayth, then there can be no Final Aeon!" He looked distressed, but Auron's hopes were rising.  
"Do not be so troubled." The old man said. "Come inside and you shall receive the aeon you seek."  
Auron's spirit was crushed again as the old man vanished. Braska stepped through the glowing wall, followed by his guardians.  
Inside was a very large room. Stairs were at the end, leading up to a doorway. Through the doorway, without opening the door, came an unsent.  
"Who's that?" Jecht asked.  
She was fairly tall and thin with long, slender legs and arms. She had long, silver hair and was very well developed. It showed because she wore very little. Braska's eyes shot open.  
"Lady Yunalesca!!"  
"Who?" Jecht asked.  
"The very first person to defeat Sin...a thousand years ago!"  
"Oh." Jecht said. "OH!"  
"Welcome to Zanarkand." She said. "I congratulate you, summoner, for completing your quest. The Final Aeon will now be yours."  
"Right to the point, eh?" Jecht muttered. Yunalesca walked down the stairs.  
"Now...you must make a decision."  
"A decision?" Braska asked.  
"You must choose which of your guardians I will transform into the fayth for the Final Aeon."  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"I..." Braska stammered, "I must sacrifice one of my friends?!"  
Yunalesca nodded. "There must be a strong bond between the summoner and their aeon. A bond like that between a parent and child, one lover to another, or between good friends. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband, Zaon to be my fayth. Now, you, too, summoner, must make that choice."  
Braska was silent and flabbergasted.  
"I will leave you to decide." She said. Yunalesca turned and left the room.  
"It is not too late!" Auron said. "Let us turn back!"  
Braska turned to look at him. "If I go back, who will defeat Sin?"  
"Not turning around, are you?" Jecht sighed. "Alright, then...make me the fayth."  
Auron shot him a look.  
"I've been doing some thinking." Jecht said, looking up. "My dream was to make that runt into a star blitzball player. I wanted to show him the view from the top, you know?" Jecht looked back down. "But that's not going to happen. My dream is in the other Zanarkand, and I'll never be able to go back there. My dream's not going to come true. So, make me the fayth. Besides, I'm not getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."  
"Don't do this, Jecht!" Auron pleaded. "If you live, maybe we can find a way! There has to be! We'll think of something!"  
Jecht shook his head. "I've already made up my mind, Auron."  
"Jecht..." Braska said, walking up to him.  
"What?" He asked. "You're not gonna try and stop me too, are you?"  
"Sorry. I mean...thank you."  
Jecht put his hands on Braska's shoulders. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Make sure he gets there."  
With that, Jecht began walking up the stairs.  
"Wait!" Auron called. "Sin always comes back! Your deaths will mean nothing!"  
"But there's always a chance that it won't." Braska said.  
"I know you're trying to help, Auron," Jecht said, "But we have to do this. We'll defeat Sin!"  
"How?"  
Jecht smiled. "You said it yourself. We'll find a way, right?" Jecht let out a laugh.  
Auron looked down as they turned away again.  
"Wait." Jecht said. "One more thing, Auron."  
"What is it?" Auron asked him.  
"Listen, I..."  
"What?"  
"N-never mind."  
"Out with it!" Auron demanded.  
Jecht hesitated, and then turned around. "It's my son. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, you know? Do...do you think you could watch after him for me?"  
Auron gave him a look. "But how will I get to your Zanarkand?"  
"You'll find a way, right?" Jecht chuckled. Auron had to chuckle as well.  
"I'll do it. You have my word; I'll guard him with my life."  
"Thanks, Auron. You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about ya!" He extended his hand. Auron shook it. Finally, Jecht and Braska opened the large stone doors and passed out of Auron's sight as they closed again.  
Auron fell to his knees. Never before had he felt such defeat. No only was he losing Braska, but now Jecht too. It was too much to bear.  
"I should've stopped them." He said to himself. He hated himself in that moment, regretting not trying to do more.

A few moments later, the doors opened again and a very tired Braska stumbled out. Auron ran and caught him before he fell down the stairs. They looked into each other's eyes. Braska shook his head. Auron looked down, and then walked away.  
"Come on." His voice wavered. "Let's do what we came to do."  
"Yes." Braska nodded. "The Calm Lands. Let's go."  
  
The passed back over Mount Gagazet, silent the entire way. It was all too quiet without Jecht. It was dark, it was cold, and no one was happy.  
When they came to the Calm Lands, they saw that word had gotten out about Braska. There was a crowd around the Travel Agency. They stopped a good ways away from the Agency to avoid the crowd getting harmed.  
"Okay." Braska said. "You'd better go over there too."  
"What does it matter if I die from Sin?" He asked.  
"You made a promise to me and to Jecht that you would take care of our children."  
Auron sighed. "I will not leave your side, My Lord. I am your guardian until the end."  
Braska smiled once more. "Thank you, Auron. You're a good friend and I'm glad you're with me."  
Auron nodded and extended his hand. Braska took it, then yanked him forward and embraced him. Auron thought it awkward, but appropriate. He returned the embrace tightly.  
When they finally let go of each other, Braska took a deep breath.  
"Alright. This is it."  
Braska held his staff up high and it glowed. He was summoning Sin.  
"Come and get us." Braska hissed.  
Auron looked at him and chuckled. "Is that you talking or Jecht?"  
Braska looked at him and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. Suddenly, the crowd screamed in terror. Auron and Braska looked up to see Sin hovering above them.  
Braska's gaze was solid.  
"Your reign of terror has gone on long enough!" He declared. "This is your end, Sin! For now, I summon my Final Aeon...Jecht! Come forth!!"  
A brilliant light suddenly shot out from Braska's chest. He cried out as a spirit began floating from him. With one last tug, the glowing spirit flew away. Braska fell forward and Auron ran to catch him.  
Auron checked for a pulse. There was none. Braska was gone. Auron's jaw clenched tightly, as did his fist.  
"JECHT!!" He shouted up to the spirit. "DESTROY HIM!!"  
The spirit glowed brighter than ever and Auron turned away. When he turned back, he was amazed at what he saw.  
The aeon was monstrous. Not nearly as big as Sin, but that could be expected. It was a humanoid upper body with large muscles all across it. It had long hair and a red bandana around its head and Jecht's tattoo on its chest, as well as some of his facial features.  
The battle did not last long.  
Sin struck first, firing unlimited flare-level blasts at the aeon. Jecht took the hits and did not waver at all. Seeing this got him nowhere, Sin stopped and released a small army of Sinspawn to weaken him of all shapes and sizes. Jecht looked at them all and his eyes gave a sudden flash. The enemies were petrified and fell to the ground and shattered.  
Auron grinned. This was going very well. Of course it was. The Final Aeon was given the specific power to defeat Sin.  
Jecht floated up and struck Sin with its fist. Sin stuck back with a body blow. Because its body was bigger, Sin's attack did more. Jecht's eyes burned. Suddenly, spikes ripped out of Jecht's back. A sort of handle poked from Jecht's chest. He grabbed it and ripped it out. It was a sword!!  
Jecht raised his sword and stabbed into Sin. It let out a horrifying screech. Jecht floated back, waiting to hit again.  
Sin wasn't happy. It began gathering power to itself.  
Instantly, a memory returned to Auron. He'd seen this before. When he was a boy, it slaughtered hundreds of warrior monks and crusaders.  
"JECHT!!" Auron shouted. Surprisingly, the aeon looked down. "If Sin uses that attack, we're all doomed!"  
Jecht looked at the people, then at Auron and gave him a thumbs-up. Dropping its large sword to the ground, Jecht raised his hands. A meteor came from the sky and landed in Jecht's hands.  
Auron heard a voice in his head.  
_Ultimate Jecht Shot!!_  
Jecht tossed the meteor up and punched it. It collided with Sin, creating a grand explosion. To finish it off, Jecht grabbed his sword and stabbed Sin right under the chin, the blade shooting right through the monster's head.  
Time stood still, as did everyone and everything else. No sound was heard for a moment.  
Finally, there was a great light that engulfed Sin and Jecht both. With a flash, both beasts vanished in a sea of pyreflies.  
It took a moment for it all to sink in. Finally, the people of Spira cheered their hearts out.  
"Sin is gone!" They cheered. "Sin is gone!"  
For Auron, there was no rejoicing.  
"Jecht is gone." He said. "Braska is gone." Jecht looked down at his fallen summoner and decided to do one last thing for him. He laid him on his back and put his staff back in his hands. "Goodbye, my friend." He said.  
Auron fell back onto his rear and sat there, staring at the ground. A few tears dropped from his face and he wiped his eyes.  
"Sir Auron!" Someone shouted. He looked up. It was Rin. He looked at Braska, then at Auron. "I am sorry."  
Auron shook his head, not wanting to say anything. His mind began racing. His two best friends were dead and now, he was alone on a vast continent.  
But he had to know something. Yunalesca. Only she knew his answer.  
"Here comes the media." Rin warned Auron. He looked up and saw them, then picked himself up and ran. He ran as fast and hard as he could towards Mount Gagazet.  
  
Auron stormed through Mount Gagazet, ignoring the Ronso. The guardian beast did not appear this time. Auron was angry enough that he may have been able to kill it himself.  
Down Gagazet he went, and into the Zanarkand Ruins. He stormed through the pitch-black dome and into the temple, barely able to see. The Spectral Keeper didn't appear either, and the trials were not reset. He took the elevator down and ran into the large room.  
"YUNALESCA!!" Auron bellowed. "YUNALESCA!!"  
She didn't come, so Auron burst through the doors in the back and ran up the stairs before him until he came up to a large, flat, elevated platform.  
"Where are you?!" He demanded. At his calling, she appeared in front of him. Auron found himself suddenly out of breath and words.  
"You are distraught about the loss of your friends." Yunalesca observed.  
"Of course I am!" He said. "I cared deeply for both of them and in one night, they're taken from me."  
"Pain is understandable, especially to one who feels alone."  
Auron didn't answer that. "I came to ask you a question."  
"Then ask." She beckoned.  
Auron looked up at her. "Will Sin come back?"  
She answered in three words: "Sin is eternal."  
Auron looked to the ground. "I knew it." He shook his head. "Why?! Why does it always come back?! Answer me so that I may have peace!" He pleaded.  
"Every aeon that defeats Sin becomes Sin in its place."  
Auron's blood froze. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. "What did you say?!" He whispered.  
"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira. Its reign is never ending."  
"Never ending?!" Auron repeated. "Because the method we use to defeat it is what gives birth to a new Sin!!" Auron's voice was rising. "Why?! Why is this done?! Why are summoners and guardians sacrificed only to ensure the continuance of Sin?!"  
"It is the only way."  
"The only way?! You send people to their doom and cover it in lies!"  
"To give Spira hope."  
Auron's eye twitched. "What?!" He hissed.  
"The teachings and the Final Aeon give the people of Spira hope."  
"False hope." Auron seethed.  
"But hope all the same, and that is worth the sacrifice."  
That did it. "NO!!" Auron roared, drawing his blade. "Where is the sense in all this?! Braska had faith in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!!"  
Yunalesca answered with a straight face. "They died because they had hope."  
Auron could take no more. Unleashing all of his hatred, Auron leapt into the air with a vengeful cry, his sword raised.  
But when he was less than a foot from her, Yunalesca held up her hand. With a white flash, Auron was blasted back through the air. Pain like he had never felt ripped through his body. Auron hit the ground and his mind was lost. His sword landed nearby.  
  
The icy wind cut at Auron's body as he forced a few more steps. He fell once more. Auron was clinging to life by a thread. Somehow, he'd made it to Mount Gagazet and gotten to the other side. If he could only make it to the gate at the Gagazet Entrance...  
But Auron's strength was waning and waning fast. At least now, he could see. The sun was rising, but Auron had gone all night without sleep. He was tired, he was cold, he was hungry, and he was hurt. Only one thing kept him going.  
"I promised." Auron said aloud, keeping himself motivated. "I...I promised them I would..."  
Thinking of Jecht and Braska only made the process more painful.  
Auron was a wreck.  
Finally, it happened. The sun was in Auron's eyes and he couldn't see properly. His hand reached out as he crawled, but this time, it grasped open air. Auron lunged forward, falling down a steep slope. The snow softened the blow, but only a little. How long he rolled, Auron didn't know. His mind was foggy and refused to operate properly anymore. All he could think about was his friends.  
Sooner or later, Auron came to a stop. He was covered in snow and freezing. His insides had been severely damaged by Yunalesca and no potions could help it, Auron had learned. His left arm was also hurting. He had gone through so much that he had no idea just where that happened.  
Auron forced himself onto his back, wearily. Everything was growing darker. Auron was dying and he knew it.  
"So..." He whispered. "This...this is it." He didn't even have the wrap himself up in his coat, despite the extreme cold. His eyes began to glaze over, so he shut them, letting himself slide into darkness.  
Suddenly, he felt something touch him, brushing him. It touched his throat.  
"Still alive." A deep voice said.  
Auron groaned and tried to make his eyes focus.  
"Calm down." The voice said. "You are hurt. You must be still."  
"Who's there?" Auron choked out.  
"Me Kimahri Ronso." The person answered. Auron's eyes began focusing again to find a slightly small Ronso with a broken horn kneeling over him. He grabbed him in his arms. "Kimahri take you to other Ronso. They help you there."  
"No!" Auron wheezed. "Don't bother. There is no time." Auron took in a few painful breaths. "I am spent for this world." Then, he added, "But...I...promised..."  
"Promised?" Kimahri asked.  
Auron grabbed the Ronso's fur on his arm. "Good Ronso, please...do a dying man a favor."  
Kimahri nodded.  
"Go...go to Bevelle. Find Yuna. She's a little girl with brown hair...she's the daughter of Summ...of High Summoner Braska."  
"Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska." The ronso repeated.  
"Yes. Find her and...and take her to Besaid."  
"Besaid?"  
"Yes. I know it's a long way and ronso do not usually go that far, but...it was her father's wish that she live there after Sin was defeated." Auron's breathing became harder. "Please...please do this."  
Kimahri thought about it. "Kimahri's horn broken today. Kimahri leave mountain in shame. But Kimahri not know where to go. Now, Kimahri have place to go. Kimahri will take Yuna to Besaid."  
Auron smiled. "Thank you. Now...go."  
"What about you?"  
"Leave me." Auron said. "My time is short anyway. Just go...go!"  
Kimahri got up and went, looking back only once.  
Auron laid his head back. One promise would be fulfilled, even if it wasn't his own doing. But the other still remained. Auron had promised Jecht he'd take care of Tidus...but now...it was too late. Auron could not stop the dying process.  
"Jecht..." he whispered. "I'm sorry..."  
As Auron drifted away into darkness, one last memory slid through his mind. It was something he once said to Braska...  
_I cannot see the Farplane until my tasks are complete..._  
  
Auron awoke.  
"Oh!" a familiar voice said. "You're alive!"  
His vision began to come together.  
"I thought for sure we had lost you!"  
Auron looked at the speaker. "Rin?"  
Rin nodded. "How are you feeling?"  
Auron's other senses came into play. "Ah." He grunted. "Not so good...where am I?"  
"In my Calm Lands agency. I went searching for you and found you on the mountainside."  
Auron's eyes darted around. Everything seemed relatively normal, but something was amiss. What was it? Wait. His right eye. What happened to his eye?!  
"You have taken many wounds." Rin explained. "There are some internal injuries. I'm tending to them the best I can."  
"What time is it?"  
"Nine o'clock in the evening. Braska defeated Sin yesterday. Well, early this morning, rather."  
Auron's thoughts came together. "Braska..."  
"You must stay here and rest more. You'll live, but you'll probably be in pain for quite some time. I will tend to you some more in the morning. For now, you must continue to rest." With that, Rin left the room and closed the door.  
Auron lay there for a minute more. Something wasn't right. He shifted about a bit. He hurt, yes, but compared to earlier, it hurt a lot less. Auron then remembered something.  
On Mount Gagazet, he had been dying. His internal injuries would have been too much for him. But then again, he had been thinking about his promise to Jecht.  
_I cannot see the Farplane until my tasks are complete._  
Auron had known the extent of his injuries and this was certain:  
Auron could not have lived.  
He felt his pulse and felt nothing.  
Auron was an unsent.  
And he knew why. He couldn't leave this earth while his promise to Jecht was unfulfilled. He still had things to do here.  
Auron reached up and felt the scar on his right eye. At least it was still there.  
"So," Auron said aloud. "Now what?"  
Now, he would sleep. Even with his day-long rest, Auron was tired from the trauma. He closed his eyes and drifted off once more.  
  
Auron awoke early the next morning, feeling strangely refreshed.  
"Perhaps one of the perks of being dead." Auron chuckled. It still sounded strange. Auron stood and reached for his coat. But when he tried to lift his left arm, he found a problem. It wasn't working right. It didn't hurt all that much, but he found it hard to move, like it was super-weak.  
"Not good." Auron told himself. "But it will heal." Still, he couldn't just let it hang down. Auron got an idea. He put his right arm through the sleeve of his coat, and then put his elbow in the other sleeve, making a makeshift sling. "Could work." He said.  
Then, Auron looked in the mirror and froze. First of all, he had a nasty scar on his right eye, which he couldn't open. He was also pretty banged up. Plus, several strands of hair on either side of his head were gray, as were a few in front. It was very different, but Auron had to admit to himself that he kind of liked it.  
Auron grabbed all of his gear and left the Travel Agency without anyone knowing.  
  
"Where to go?" Auron wondered aloud. How on earth was he going to get to Zanarkand, especially in his condition? He didn't hurt too much, but he wasn't what he used to be.  
Auron wandered around for a while, ending up back in Macalania Forest.  
"What do I do?" Auron wondered.  
"Did you say you'd find a way?" Jecht asked him.  
"Yeah, but..." Auron suddenly jumped up. "JECHT!!"  
"Don't touch me!" Jecht warned, jumping back.  
"Wh-what is it?!"  
"I'm not myself, Auron."  
Auron noted a sort of reddish tint on Jecht's skin.  
"What is it?"  
"You're not going to believe it, but...I'm Sin."  
Auron was only surprised for a second. "Yes...Yunalesca told me."  
"Ah. So...this is how the cycle keeps going."  
"Did Yunalesca tell you?"  
"No! I wouldn't have done it!"  
"Good." Auron sighed in relief.  
"What happened to you?" Jecht asked, noting Auron's physical condition.  
"I confronted Yunalesca. She infuriated me, so I attacked her."  
"Did you kill her?" Jecht asked, hopeful.  
"No. In fact," Auron let his pyreflies swarm, "It went the other way around."  
Jecht's eyes shot open. "You're dead?!"  
"In a matter of speaking."  
"But...why aren't you at the Farplane?"  
"I have things to do. Yuna is being taken care of, but Tidus is another thing."  
"Yeah." Jecht chuckled.  
"So..." Auron said. "You're Sin?"  
"Yup." Jecht sighed.  
"You were reborn already?"  
"Yeah, but my power is very low. I won't be the real Sin for a very long time, probably years."  
"Can't you control it?"  
"Right now, sort of, but something inside me is trying to control me. Once I've become the real Sin, I won't be able to stop it."  
"Jecht..."  
"Auron, listen. I've got an idea. I can take you to Zanarkand."  
"And kill Yunalesca?"  
"No. I mean _my_ Zanarkand."  
Auron was stunned. "You can do that?"  
"Yes, but I cannot take any living creature with me. Of course, you're not alive, so..."  
"So I can watch over Tidus." Auron understood. "I'll do it!"  
"But once I take you there, I gotta come back here. You won't see me for a long time, I don't think."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to lose control and kill you...you know what I mean."  
"A-alright. Where and when will you drop me off?"  
"Fairly near my house, but somewhere discrete. It's one week after I left."  
"Alright."  
"Grab on." Jecht held out his hand.  
"Jecht?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's good to see you again."  
Jecht smiled. "You too, man."  
Auron grasped Jecht's hand and they lifted into the air a bit. Jecht's power began to surge and Auron felt it go into his body. But it was overwhelming and Auron felt like he was being ripped apart on the inside as the world he knew changed.  
  
"We're here." Jecht said.  
"This is it?" Auron asked, rubbing his chest.  
"Yep. Zanarkand."  
Auron looked around. They were in an alleyway.  
"I gotta go back now before I do something stupid. Alright, try to blend in, okay?"  
Auron gave him a look. "How?"  
"Just...don't act weird. Nobody knows anything about Yevon or any of that stuff, alright? So don't mention it. Just forget all you know about that."  
"Deal."  
"And people are kind of oblivious to anything outside Zanarkand."  
"Alright."  
"But most importantly, remember why you're here."  
"I will look after your son." Auron said. "But, you know, he has a mother, and...I'm not so great with kids."  
"Well, just be around to mentor him, you know? And make sure he doesn't screw his life up."  
"I will."  
"Good...but if you sleep with my wife I will come back and kill you."  
"Jecht!"  
"I'm serious!"  
"I won't do that, you know me."  
"I know you've never had a girl." Jecht chuckled. "I gotta go. Good luck."  
"You too."  
"And thanks, Auron. Oh, and clean yourself up. You look like a train wreck"  
Auron chuckled and Jecht vanished again.  
"Wait. What's a train?" Auron asked to no one.  
  
Auron poked his head out of the alley and looked around. No one was around yet. Auron stepped out, trying to act casual. The city was very large and full of people. Auron noticed they all kept staring at him.  
His blade! Ack! Well, too late now. Just go with it.  
Auron kept his gaze ahead. People stared at him, but he didn't acknowledge him. This was a foreign world and he would have to keep up his guard. Auron passed a store window and caught a glimpse of himself. Jecht was right. He was a mess. He fixed his hair and clothes, but his face was still not so good. That scar was probably permanent and made Auron a little self-conscious. How to hide it?  
"Hey, baby!" A female exclaimed as her boyfriend drew near. Auron turned to her as she embraced him.  
"Like my new sunglasses?" He asked her, pointing to them.  
"Yeah, you look sexy."  
Auron looked at those "sunglasses". They were rather stylish and hid the man's eyes well.  
"Excuse me." Auron said to the man. "Where can I get those 'sunglasses'?"  
"Uh," The guy eyed his blade, and then pointed across the street. "O-over there."  
"Thanks." He turned to cross the street.  
"Dude." The man said. "Where can I get a sword like that?"  
"You have to need it." Auron pointed out. He crossed the street and entered the store. He tried on several of them, thus discovering the real use of sunglasses. He also found in the store a sort of gray collar to cover the lower part of his face. Auron took the items to the counter.  
"I'd like to buy these." He said. The man stared at him.  
"I-is this a hold up?"  
"What? Oh! Don't worry about this." He tapped the blade.  
"Y-yeah." The guy rang it up and Auron paid and left, still being stared at. Auron put on the glasses and clipped on the collar. It wrapped all around his head up to his nose. His face was pretty hidden now, he noticed in the store window. He looked very mysterious...just how he liked it.  
  
Jecht's home wasn't too far from where he'd been dropped off, but it was fairly remote. Jecht's home was like a boat, really, latched to the dock. Sitting on a balcony was a little boy with brown hair. Auron stepped onto the boat and walked up until he was under him.  
"You must be Tidus." Auron observed. The boy jumped. "How do you know that?"  
"I-" But before he could finish, the door in front of him swung open and his mother stepped out.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"You are Karen?" Auron asked her. She seemed startled.  
"Who are you, what do you want?!" She demanded, seeming a little afraid.  
"Forgive my appearance." He started. "My name is Auron. I am a friend of your husband."  
Her eyes lit up. "Jecht?!"  
"That's right."  
Her eyes then narrowed. "Prove it."  
Auron cocked his head. "Prove it? How?"  
"Tell me about him, who he was."  
"He was a blitzball player, and a star at that. He was very straightforward, but a good man on the inside."  
"That's not him." Tidus said from above.  
Auron and Karen looked up at him. "And I believe he wanted you to become a star blitzer as well." Auron said. "Didn't he once tell you to give it up, so you didn't speak to him for a week?"  
"That's right!" Karen said. "Please, come in!"  
Auron stepped in, followed by Tidus.  
"Forgive my skepticism." She said. "But you can never be too careful."  
"Understood." Auron nodded.  
"Auron, right?" She asked. "Jecht never mentioned you."  
"I prefer discretion. I don't let many people know of my existence."  
"Why not?" Tidus asked.  
"Better that way, trust me." Auron said.  
Karen cocked her head. "Where are you from?"  
"Some place far away, originally. Now, I have no home. I am a wanderer and a loner. I met Jecht some time ago. He saved my life and we became friends."  
"Jecht wouldn't save anyone but himself." Tidus scoffed.  
"Quiet!" Karen snapped. "Forgive him. So...why have you come here? Jecht isn't here."  
"I know." Auron said. "I heard he'd gone missing."  
Karen's hope rose. "Mr. Auron, please, if you know anything, please tell me!" She walked closer to him. "Is Jecht alive?"  
Auron hesitated. "I do not know. But, to be honest, ma'am, the situation looks grim, from what I hear. Jecht has been out there for a week without food or water."  
"Do..." Karen began. "Do you think he could be alive?"  
Auron looked down. "In all honesty, ma'am. I do not think your husband is coming back."  
Distress filled Karen's face.  
"I am sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone."  
"So..." She whispered. "Did you come just to tell me this?"  
"No." Auron said. "Jecht once asked me a favor. He asked that if anything should happen to him that I watch over your both in his absence."  
Karen barely seemed to hear that; her mind appeared elsewhere.  
"Excuse me." She said, and sulked into a back room, closing the door behind her.  
Auron was a bit puzzled, but only a bit. He looked back at the boy.  
"The son of Jecht."  
"Don't call me that." He snapped.  
"Alright...Tidus, then."  
"You were my dad's friend?"  
Auron nodded.  
"And you think he's dead."  
"I do not believe that you may ever see him alive again."  
Tidus shrugged. "So what?"  
Auron understood. "He told me you were not fond of him."  
Tidus looked down. "I hate him." He muttered.  
"Mm." Auron said. "If you'll excuse me..." Auron turned and walked out the door.  
  
Another week passed. Auron check up on them periodically. He never saw Karen, just Tidus, who still was unsure what to think of him. Auron kept himself unknown, for the most part. However, he did take several tours of Zanarkand to get used to the place. For a Yevonite, this would have been a monstrosity. For the opposed, like Auron, this would be a find place to live for a while. How long would he be here? Probably the rest of his life, but Jecht was counting on him.  
But on the seventh night, Auron discovered just how much he might be needed. He was eating in a café when he overheard two men talking.  
"It's a shameful thing, really." The first man said.  
"What do you think caused it?" The second asked.  
"Well, she hasn't been herself since Jecht left."  
Auron's ears caught that.  
"So, do you think she'll make it?"  
"Hard to say. I hope so. I mean, she's got that kid and all."  
Auron turned. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but I overheard something about Jecht's wife?"  
"Yeah." The first guy said. "I'm surprised you haven't heard. It's all over town. She's sick-real sick."  
Auron didn't know how to react to it. "What do you mean, sick?"  
"From what I heard, she's lost her strength dramatically. Her energy has just been drained. She doesn't even leave her room anymore; she just kinda sits there, silently. The only thing anyone can get out of her is that she misses Jecht."  
Auron became fearful.  
"Ever since he was declared dead, it's like she just lost her will to keep going. It's sad to think about, really. I mean, what's little Tidus gonna do?"  
Auron didn't answer. He got up from his table and hurried out the door.  
When he arrived at the house, Tidus was pathetically kicking a blitzball around, also seeming to have lost his spirit, but he knew it was for another reason. Finally, Tidus gave a great, angry kick and launched the ball right at Auron. Auron, remembering his days with Jecht, shot up his hand and caught it. Tidus saw him now.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"It's alright." Tidus looked away. Auron knew why he seemed troubled. "Is she alright?" He asked.  
"What do you care?" Tidus grumbled.  
Auron sighed. "If she dies...I wouldn't know what to do!"  
"Don't say mom's gonna die!!" Tidus snapped.  
Auron stepped down. "I apologize." And he left.  
But if Karen were to die, what could he possibly do?  
  
The next morning, Auron went back to Jecht's house, hoping to talk to Karen to try and snap her out of her trance.  
But as Auron rounded the corner, he was that he was too late. The paramedics were carrying her fallen body away. Auron walked up to one of them.  
"She is dead?"  
The paramedic turned. "Yep. Kid says she didn't wake up this morning. She didn't suffer, at least."  
_But she did,_ Auron thought. _She did._  
Auron walked over to Tidus, who sat on the upper level of the boat house, curled up on the ledge, overlooking the sea. He looked over as Auron came up, but then just looked back over the water. Auron didn't know what to say now.  
It was a fairly chilly morning, but Tidus could never remember being so cold. He curled himself up tighter and shivered a bit. Auron unclipped his belt and took off his red coat and put it around Tidus. He tucked it around himself tightly and put his face in his knees. Auron put his hand on Tidus's shoulder.  
"It's alright." He said. Both were silent for a moment. Finally, an officer came up to them.  
"Tidus? We need you to come with us."  
Tidus stood up, still wrapped in Auron's coat.  
"I'm coming with him." Auron declared.  
The officer looked at Auron, then back at Tidus. "Son, do you know this man?"  
Tidus nodded. "Auron, my dad's friend."  
"Ah. Well, alright then. Come on."  
"Where to?" Auron asked.  
"Downtown. Gotta find out what to do with the kid."  
  
Auron waited with Tidus outside an office for a fair period of time. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Finally, the officer came back out.  
"Well?" Auron asked.  
The officer shook his head. "The kid has no living relatives. None we can find, anyway."  
"So he will end up in an orphanage, no doubt?" Auron pried.  
The officer sighed. "Looks that way."  
Auron thought hard for a moment. He turned and looked down at Tidus, who still sat in a chair, pondering.  
_Jecht hesitated, and then turned around. "It's my son. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, you know? Do...do you think you could watch after him for me?"_ _"I'll do it. You have my word; I'll guard him with my life."_  
He'd promised.  
Auron looked up at the officer. "I will look after him."  
The officer was surprised. "You?"  
"I promised Jecht that I would watch over his son, and so I shall." A strange feeling rushed over Auron. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was good.  
The officer thought for a moment, then looked at the boy. "Will both of you come with me?"  
They walked into the office.  
Auron gained custody of Jecht's son.  
Auron's life in Spira had ended, both literally and metaphorically. He was an unsent, but as he said, he could not go to the Farplane until his tasks were complete. Yuna would be fine in the temple's care, but Tidus was his responsibility.  
Auron had left everything he knew behind. All the teachings were naught now. Summoners did not exist. Machina were abundant. This world was a happier one.  
Braska and Jecht were gone. Auron was still scarred from their deaths, but, somehow, fulfilling their last wishes made their passing easier...as well as his own.  
Now, Zanarkand was his home.  
This was Auron's new life. He would live it well.  
But Auron could barely believe it. He was standing in a lost city, alive and in its prime.  
And it was all because he'd met a crazy prisoner named Jecht.

Author's Note: I'm pretty proud of myself for this chapter. But I'm not done. That was only the first part of the story. Auron's journey continued, as you know, and I will follow it in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. A New Story

Chapter Ten: A New Story   
Ten years passed.   
Being dead had some effects on Auron. His arm never returned to its original strength. Auron did many exercises with it and got it up to decent strength. It was still weak, but good enough that he could use it if necessary. Auron was good at fighting with one arm anyway.   
The scar over his eye was also permanent, so only his left one worked. Auron's face healed up a good bit, but his prime days were over. But he wasn't disappointed with his looks. He thought he looked a bit more distinguished and a little older. Auron would've been in his thirties, had he been alive, but he looked a little older than he was. There wasn't much fighting to do, but Auron kept in shape. He was always a warrior. Surprisingly enough, there were some fiends in Zanarkand. Auron made it his business to dispatch of them while the rest of Zanarkand fled in terror.   
Ten years had molded Auron. He was more mysterious than ever, and that's how he liked it. He kept the collar and glasses. They were his identity now, along with his blade, which he'd never left. Auron still even had the same outfit ten years later. He talked less these days, but silence was virtue of his. Tidus once told him he was the true meaning of "Strong and Silent."   
And Tidus? Tidus had grown a bit too. He got fairly tall and his hair had gone from a light brown to a deep blonde. He was nineteen and a bit of a knockout. All the girls loved him, but he kept to his own.   
Tidus had become a star blitzer, just like Jecht wanted. Auron was glad for that. Tidus was the star of the Zanarkand Abes. He was very famous. Unfortunately, most of it came from being Jecht's son. Tidus was still trying to make a name for himself.   
Auron couldn't entirely be a father for Tidus, or even a sort of uncle. Mentor would be the best word for it. As Tidus got older, Auron was around less. He trained Tidus to be able to work on his own. Auron molded Tidus as best as he could.   
Now, Tidus was a young blitzer with cheerful spirit. He could support himself now, living off a blitzball salary. Auron came in every now and then to check up on him, and to keep him in line.   
Tidus knew little more about Auron today than he knew when he first met him. Auron never told him about Sin, Braska, Spira, or the side of Jecht that Tidus never knew. Tidus was happy now and that was that.   
Finally, the day came. Tonight was the Jecht Cup Tournament, which was named after the greatest blitzer. They'd even put up a large picture of Jecht on a building some time ago to honor him. Tidus had to walk past it to get to the stadium for every game, and it always dimmed his spirits.   
Auron was in his apartment, pondering on whether or not to go. Tidus would no doubt be playing his hardest tonight. Auron wasn't too much in the mood, but it might be good to go. But before he could finalize his decision, he heard a voice.   
(Auron)   
Auron looked around. Had he been hearing things?   
(Auron)   
"Who's there?" Auron demanded.   
(It's me.)   
Auron could barely believe his ears.   
"Jecht?!"   
(Yeah, it's me.)   
Auron was speechless. What to say to someone after 10 years?   
"Jecht…I did what I promised."   
(I know. He's really done well.)   
"He still has much to learn, but he is well on his way."   
(Auron…it's happening.)   
"What is?"   
(I'm coming for Zanarkand…tonight.)   
Auron was struck. "Tonight?!"   
(Yeah…I'm Sin now.)   
"I guessed." Auron sighed.   
(But not entirely. I still have a mind of my own and I can still do some things, but…there's something wrong with me…I don't know what it is, but it's…it's like there's this anger, building up inside of me…I can't control it, Auron. Zanarkand will fall tonight.)   
"I understand."   
(But like I said, I still have some control. I need you to do something.)   
"What?"   
(Tidus…guide me to him.)   
Auron wasn't too sure. "Why?"   
(I…I can't…)   
"Jecht?"   
(Just go…go!!)   
"Jecht, what is it?" No response. "Jecht!!" Still nothing. Jecht was gone.   
Auron had another job to do. He was going to do it. 

That night, the streets were pretty clear, with everyone going to the blitzball game. Auron walked them, solemn and silent, acting normal. He ascended a tall building and stood out on a spire sticking out from the building. At the edge, Auron looked across the sea.   
There it was, just as he remembered it.   
Sin was coming.   
It was in a giant water bubble, hovering across the city. Buildings were bent, warped, and broken as it moved along. People began panicking and fleeing. Auron held up his jug, an artifact of Spira. Sin noticed it and Jecht noticed Auron. Auron turned to the other side of town, at the stadium, where everyone was still unaware.   
Instead of taking the long way, Auron jumped right off the building. There were perks to being dead. He got up and walked like absolutely nothing was happening. He stepped in a puddle and the water splashed about, but never hit the ground. It was sucked in by Sin, like everything else in its path.   
Auron walked right up to the blitzball stadium.   
(Get ready) Jecht warned Auron. He looked back and saw what to look out for. Four orange blasts suddenly shot from Sin's body and sliced through a series of buildings, including the stadium. All at once, the buildings erupted in explosions and crumbled. Other buildings were broken and sucked up in pieces. Everything around was demolished and the stadium collapsed in ruins, killing many inside.   
Auron didn't worry. He knew Jecht would avoid killing his own son. He was right. Those alive began fleeing. Auron just stood, patiently.   
"Auron!" A voice finally shouted. Auron turned and saw Tidus running towards him, still soaking from his interrupted game. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded.   
"I was waiting for you." Auron responded and he began walking away.   
"What are you talking about?!" Tidus wondered. Auron didn't answer, but knew he would follow.   
Somehow, Tidus got sidetracked or something, and was lost behind him.   
Auron turned and saw him looking around, seeming confused. When he saw Auron, he shouted, "Hey!" And ran to him. "Hey! Not this way!"   
Auron looked up at Sin. "Look." He said. Tidus turned and stared in awe at the monster ahead of them. "We called it 'Sin'."   
"'Sin'?" Tidus repeated.   
Suddenly, a Sinspawn burst through the side of a building and began shooting out Sinscales. They landed around them and a few hatched, spreading their wings and jaws. Tidus swung at a few of them, but to no avail.   
(Auron!) Jecht called to him. (I hope you can still catch!) Auron looked up and saw something flying towards him. (Give it to Tidus!) Auron shot up his hand and caught the sword that Jecht had used on their pilgrimage.   
A Sinscale jumped at Tidus and he fell back. Auron held out the Longsword. "Take it."   
Tidus looked up, confused, and then grabbed the hilt. Auron pulled him up and let go Tidus nearly fell over with the blade.   
"A gift from Jecht." Auron explained.   
"My old man?!" Tidus exclaimed. He looked at the Sinscales and swung at them, scaring them away, then fell onto his rear. Auron freed his weak arm from its sling and drew his blade.   
"I hope you know how to use it."   
Tidus nodded and got ready to fight.   
"These ones don't matter." Auron said. "We cut through!"   
"Right!" Tidus said. He jumped forward and hacked through a Sinscale and Auron did so too. A few more and they could keep running. The Sinscales were too slow to follow, but more landed near them.   
"Don't bother going after all of them." Auron instructed. "Cut the ones that matter and run!" They began hacking their way through a few more.   
The Sinscales proved to be no match for Auron's strength and Tidus's swiftness, so they kept running. A bridge had been uprooted, so it was now a ramp going up and dropping onto the rest of the path. When the got to the base of the ramp, they heard and felt a rumbling, causing them to stop. And what might this be?   
Auron ran up first and stopped atop the ramp. Tidus caught up and stared. It was a Sinspawn, Auron knew that. It was very tall and rectangular with several tentacles coming from its head and a longer, thicker tentacle coming up at the head. Auron ran right into the fray. Tidus followed.   
Upon arriving, they saw that it was surrounded by Sinscales. The monster used a Demi spell, knocking them to their knees. Tidus got back up furiously.   
"GET OUTTA MY TOWN!!" he demanded.   
"Some can't wait to die!!" Auron seethed. "Tidus! Stand back!"   
Tidus knew Auron too well to disobey. Auron was going to try a move he hadn't used in a decade. He jumped up, sword down.   
"Dragon Fang!" Upon hitting the ground, a shockwave flowed through the ground, exploding under each monster, killing the Sinscales and wounding the monster.   
"Whoa-hoa!" Tidus exclaimed. "What was that?"   
"A special attack, using much of my energy. You should try one."   
"Uh…alright! I saw this in a movie." Tidus ran up and jumped a few times, spinning horizontally, ending with a powerful slice to the Sinspawn's side. "I call that 'Spiral Cut!'"   
"So did Jecht." Auron said. Tidus's spirits were dampened a little, but he figured he could live with this one.   
The monster launched another Demi spell.   
"Agh!" Tidus hissed. "What is that?!"   
"A Demi spell. It can't kill you; don't worry." Auron ran up and stabbed the monster as deep as he could. Tidus ran up and hacked at it left and right. With their combined efforts, the monster quickly fell. It slumped over and died.   
Auron ran on with Tidus on his heels. They were walking past the building with Jecht's picture when Auron heard Jecht's voice.   
But then…it wasn't Jecht. It was Jecht's voice and someone else's, too.   
(You mortals are so predictable. Come to your doom!)   
Auron stopped cold. That wasn't Jecht. It was the other presence Jecht had spoken of. Jecht was losing control.   
"Auron!" Tidus said. "Let's get out of here!"   
"We're expected."   
"Huh?" but Auron began running as hard and fast as he could, fearing the worst. "Gimme a break, man!" Tidus shouted after him.   
Auron soon saw the trap laid out for them. He looked up and stopped short, his grip tightening on his sword. A barrage of Sinscales flew and landed all around them on the bridge. They were surrounded.   
The Sinscales began popping out and immediately attacking. Auron hacked at a few, but was struck more times than they were. Tidus was faster, but even he had trouble with these things. There were just too many!   
"Hm." Auron said. "This could be bad." He looked around and saw a damaged tanker, one end hanging only by its electrical supporter. Auron assessed the situation. "That! Knock it down!"   
"What?!" Tidus exclaimed.   
"Trust me. You'll see. I'll cover you!" He swung a wave and knocked a bunch of Sinscales away. Tidus ran over and began striking the supporter core, but not having much luck. "It's not working!"   
"Then _you_ cover _me_!" Auron switched places with Tidus and struck three hard strikes. The core burst and the tanker edge fell. "RUN!!" Auron ran as the tanker exploded at the base of the thin building nearby, causing it to fall. They got out of the way, but their path was destroyed. Or…was it? The building was slowly crumbling through the bridge.   
"Go." Auron said. And he went on. Tidus and Auron began running across the exploding building. Auron jumped up and made it, but Tidus wasn't quite so lucky.   
"Auron!!" He heard. Auron turned and stood over him as Tidus held onto the edge for dear life. "AURON!!" Suddenly, the slab of bridge they were standing on broke off and began to be lifted into Sin, who had appeared right above them.   
(Auron). Jecht said, and Jecht alone. (I'm taking Tidus to Spira.)   
Auron remembered Jecht saying he thought Tidus would come to Spira somehow…this was how?   
"You're sure?"   
(Yeah. Hang on tight.)   
Auron looked down at Tidus, who was pulling himself up.   
"This is it." Auron grabbed his collar and pulled him up. "This is your story." Sin gathered power. "It all begins here." A bright light surrounded them. The last thing Auron heard was Tidus's frightened yell. 

Auron's eyes fluttered open. He took a deep breath. The air…so clean. Auron could not remember the last time the air had felt this open…this pure.   
Wait…yes he could.   
The next thing Auron noticed was the sound…or lack there of. No busy streets, no infinite people walking around, no noisy machinery, no nothing. In fact, he heard a few birds chirping. The sheer silence of it all was incredible.   
Auron finally opened his eyes and looked up. A blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. And there went the birds! Around pushed himself up and felt the ground slightly shift and slide under his weight. It was dirt, another thing Auron hadn't seen in years. A road. He was on the side of a road. And the most surprising thing was nearby.   
Grass. Tall, green grass. Acres of it on either side of the road.   
Auron pushed himself onto his feet and removed his glasses. The Mi'ihen Highroad. He hadn't seen it in so long. Auron was back in Spira…he was back home. After ten years, he was finally back home.   
Or…had it been ten years? He'd "aged" ten years, yes, but what time period was he in? And where was Tidus?   
(Hey, Auron.) It was Jecht again. (Sorry. You and Tidus got split up. He's fine; don't worry. I accidentally dropped him off in the water somewhere, and then I took him to Besaid Island.) "Besaid?"   
(Yeah. Braska was right. Yuna's going on her own pilgrimage.)   
"I see. It appears I have another promise to fulfill."   
(I guess so…ahh…)   
"Jecht?"   
(I don't have time. Look, you're still ten years in the future. As far as anyone knows, you vanished. Tidus has a 2-day head start on you. He's going with Yuna and her guardians to Luca. He'll arrive very soon. Go there…) His voice trailed.   
How long before he fully lost control?   
Auron put his glasses back on, looked around, and began walking. The Highroad hadn't changed much, really. But he was glad to be walking it again.   
Not many people walked the road, but those who did turned and watched him walk by. Some recognized him, others didn't. Auron paid them no heed. He just kept walking. 

He soon reached Luca. Down the stairs he went. Luca hadn't changed much either. But there was a lot of activity going on. Auron soon learned what was happening. It was a blitzball tournament, just like last time. This time, it celebrated Mika's 50th year in office.   
50 years…how did he do it?   
More people stared at him as he walked about. Auron went into a café, eyes all upon him. He ordered what he remembered to be his favorite drink and sat at a table.   
Soon, the stares became irritating. A man finally came up to him.   
"Uh…excuse me, but…you wouldn't happen to be…Sir Auron by any chance, would you?"   
Auron sipped his drink. "I am. And?"   
Murmurs went around the room. Some left the room. Auron knew he would soon get a lot of unwanted publicity. This would stall him. Auron finished his drink quickly and got up and left, awed by all.   
Auron made his way up into the stadium, hearing the announcers.   
"But who could have imagined it would be between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers against the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"   
Auron stopped and considered this. Tidus had come from Besaid. Perhaps he had a hand in this? Auron continued up the stairs and overlooked the stadium. Squinting, he could see him. Tidus was swimming in the sphere pool; he was part of the game. Go figure. Auron took a seat and began watching.   
It was a rather thrilling match. At the halfway mark, the Aurochs were up by one. But in the second half, the Goers gained a point, then nothing seemed to happen for a while.   
"Where'd Wakka go?" one person asked near Auron.   
"I don't know, but I wish he'd come back out." Chirped in a second.   
"Yeah." A third person added. Then, she stood up and hollered. "WE WANT WAKKA!!"   
Those around her began shouting for Wakka as well. Soon, everyone was standing and shouting, "WAKKA! WAKKA! WAKKA!"   
Auron remained silent and looked into the pool.   
"The crowd is getting restless!" The announcer noted. "They're looking for some excitement. Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka!"   
Auron wondered how Tidus would handle this. He was used to everyone cheering for him. Tidus was motionless for a moment, and then he pulled out a yellow underwater flare from his pocket and lit it, signaling a time-out. Everyone put their heads above the water to get a breather as Tidus explained something to the Aurochs and the refs. Then, he dove back under and left.   
"Hey! Where's that player going?" The announcer asked. "He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"   
Everyone waited for a moment, then, someone came back out, but it wasn't Tidus. It was Wakka! Everyone cheered loudly. Auron had to smile. Tidus had handled the situation well. The game continued and Wakka got in one more point, then Datto got in the last one within seconds of the final buzzer going off. The Aurochs had won. The rest of the Aurochs began cheering, but Wakka just slumped back and floated in the water, worn out. Tidus came out and swam to him to check on him. Wakka gave him a thumbs-up.   
Suddenly, something happened. No one knew just where they came from or how it started, but suddenly, there was a series of screams. Auron looked around and found the stadium suddenly swarmed with fiends!! The Sphere pool was filled with aquatic foes. Everyone left the pool save Tidus and Wakka, who began fighting. Wakka fought with the blitzball, but Tidus used a strange, blue sword. They fought for a while, but Auron didn't have the time to watch. The fiends were about.   
Everyone else ran away, but Auron stood strong with his blade over his shoulder, waiting. Sure enough, a long, shelled enemy came around the corner, hissing. It looked at Auron and roared.   
Auron chuckled. He flung his bad arm out of its sling and got into a stance. The monster wouldn't strike, so he did, swinging a powerful swipe, instantly killing the beast. Auron lowered his blade and began walking.   
"AURON!!" A voice suddenly shouted.   
"Sir Auron!" Another joined in.   
"So you do know him?" It was Tidus.   
"Yeah! Best guardian there ever was!"   
Best guardian? Is that so?   
Just then, there came a roar. Everyone turned to see a large, winged beast with a long neck hissing at them. It snapped at them and Tidus struck back. The monster let loose its Sonic Wings attack, knocking them against the wall. Auron powered up.   
"Dark Attack!" Wakka declared, tossing a powered ball to blind the foe. When it snapped at them again, Auron chopped off its head.   
But the fiends were everywhere. The three of them began running, but a coyote, a shelled lizard and another flying beast soon surrounded them.   
"Gimme a break!" Tidus exclaimed.   
Suddenly, there came a faint, metallic clinging sound and BOOM!! The monsters were destroyed. Everyone turned to see what had happened and stared in awe.   
Somehow, they'd missed the summoning by Maester Seymour. He had summoned an aeon, a powerful one at that. It was very, very tall and bony. Its arms were crossed over its chest and its lower body was hidden under a dark portal. Two coverings were on either side of him, like a flimsy, open shell. Chains bound this creature from all over. The monster's eye glowed, gathering power, and then flashed. Its head recoiled and a group of fiends were destroyed. It flashed again and again, fiends were destroyed.   
This incredible aeon was able to kill fiends by just looking at them!   
Fiends were destroyed at rapid rates as the aeon flashed its attack over and over. Soon, every fiend was destroyed and pyreflies filled the stadium.   
Auron looked around. Tidus and Wakka-Auron recognized him from the blitzball game-were looking at the aeon in awe. Silently, Auron slid away. He was going to look for Yuna.   
Auron didn't get further than the docks before he heard that familiar voice.   
"HEY!!" Auron turned and saw Tidus charging at him, full speed. Auron stood and waited for him. Tidus ran up and grabbed his coat. "Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Getting attacked by Sin, ending up in Spira, not being able to go back to Zanarkand, everything! I'm telling you it's all your fault!!"   
All his fault? All his fault?! Auron could not believe his ears. Tidus thought it was _Auron's_ fault that all this had happened! It was preposterous! It was…hilarious! In fact, Auron couldn't contain himself. It started as a low chuckle, then got a tad louder and longer, but soon, Auron found himself laughing long and loud like he hadn't done in years. Furious, Tidus shoved him away.   
"SHUT UP!!"   
Auron laughed a bit more, and then turned from Tidus.   
"Who are you, anyway?!" Tidus demanded. Auron didn't answer. How do you answer such a question anyway? "You knew my old man, right?"   
"Yeah."   
"And you also knew Yuna's father?"   
"That's correct."   
"Hey, man, no way! That's just impossible!"   
"Nothing impossible about it." Auron slowly turned to him. "Ten years ago, Jecht, Braska and I…together, we defeated Sin. Then, I went to Zanarkand, where I watched over you."   
"Why did it have to be me?" Tidus turned away, frustrated.   
"Jecht asked me to." Tidus froze. After a moment, he turned back around.   
"Is he alive?"   
Auron considered it time to tell him the truth. "That depends on what you mean by living. He is…no longer human. But…I felt something of him, there in that shell. You felt it too, didn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin."   
Auron saw the realization sweep over the boy.   
"It can't be…"   
"But it is." Auron said. "Sin is Jecht."   
Tidus didn't know how to react. He was frantic. "No! That's ridiculous! I don't believe you!" he bellowed.   
"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me."   
"And if I say no?"   
"Every story must have an ending."   
"I don't care about your stories!" Tidus snapped, sick of that metaphor which he'd had to endure fore ten years.   
"I see." Auron continued, "Sorry you feel that way. Fine. Come or don't come, it's your decision." He started to leave, but he heard Tidus yell in frustration.   
"What am I supposed to do?! You say it's my decision, but I don't really have a choice, do I?! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyways! I have to go with you! I have to!" Tidus flung his arms up and turned away again, feeling defeated.   
"Irritating, I know." Auron said. "Or are you afraid?"   
Tidus didn't answer that one. He was leaning over on his knees, absorbing everything. Auron was reminded of that young boy on the boat house, shivering in the morning breeze. Auron walked over and put a comforting hand on Tidus's shoulder.   
"It's all right." He assured. Tidus felt a small sense of comfort.   
"Auron…" He hesitated, "Will I ever go home…back to Zanarkand?"   
"That's up to Jecht." Auron admitted. He started to leave. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." And he left. He soon heard Tidus follow him. 

There was only one main path out of Luca and Auron knew Yuna would take it, so he walked towards it, looking back every now and then to see if Tidus was following him. He always was, dragging his feet. Auron walked up the stairs and crossed the balcony. There she was, Auron knew it.   
Yuna had grown a good bit, but Auron could still see the little girl in her. Her face was unmistakable and Auron could see a hint of Braska in her. She was clothed in a long blue skirt and a white cloth that wrapped around her neck and chest a few times, leaving her shoulders and back bare, showing hints of the black undergarment beneath. A yellow ribbon was tied around Yuna's torso and her lower arms were covered in a white cloth that was tied at the elbow and wrist. Black boots were on her feet and a staff was in her hand. To top things off, she had a necklace and a few bracelets and hair accessories.   
Yuna was turning towards them, as if about to leave her comrades, but froze when she saw him.   
"Oh!" She gasped. Auron remembered the voice. "Sir Auron!" Yuna was accompanied by three others. One was Wakka, who still had a blitzball in his hand. The other was a woman in a long black outfit which did not try hard to cover her large chest. Numerous belts wrapped around her legs, somehow making a sort of skirt, but motion couldn't have been easy. Her hair was black and oddly fashioned. In her hand was a moogle doll. The third was a ronso, and a familiar one at that.   
The three humans did the prayer as the guardian walked up to them.   
"Yuna." Auron said.   
"Yes?"   
"I wish to become your guardian, do you accept?"   
Yuna gasped.   
"You serious?" Wakka was stunned.   
"You refuse?" Auron got to the point.   
"N-no!" Yuna corrected. "We accept! Right, everyone?"   
"O-of course!" Wakka stammered.   
"But…why?" the black-haired woman had to ask.   
"I promised Braska I would."   
"You promised my father?"   
Auron nodded, then looked back at Tidus and pushed him forward. "And he comes too."   
Tidus looked at everyone. "Hi guys…howdy."   
"This one I promised Jecht."   
"Is he alive?" Yuna asked.   
"Can't say." Auron lied. "Haven't seen him in ten years." Tidus shot him a look.   
"Oh…" Yuna said, seeming disappointed. "Thank you, Sir Auron. You're welcome to join us!"   
Auron looked at the black haired woman and walked over to her. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?"   
"Hey!" Yuna beckoned to Tidus, "Come with me!" He followed her to the edge of the balcony.   
"We're headed for Djose. We left from Besaid," the woman explained, "All five of us."   
"Good." Auron said. "The journey will be swift."   
Suddenly, a sharp whistle cut in. Everyone looked over at Yuna, who pulled her fingers from her mouth proudly.   
"Hey," Tidus muttered, "You got pretty good."   
"Um, Sir Auron?" Wakka put in. "You probably don't recognize me, do you?"   
"Wakka." Auron said. "Captain of the Aurochs?"   
"Well, yeah, but-"   
"You seem to have improved from the last time I saw you…yes, I remember."   
"Oh, uh, cool! Oh, and by the way, this here is Lulu, she's a black mage."   
Lulu nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir Auron."   
"Likewise."   
"And this guy here," Wakka continued, indicating Kimahri, "is-"   
"Kimahri Ronso." Auron finished, "Am I right?"   
Kimahri nodded.   
"You know him?" Wakka asked.   
"Ten years ago, when I thought I would die on Gagazet, Kimahri found me. I asked him to take Yuna to Besaid Island. It had been Braska's wish that I take her, but I feared I could not." He smiled a bit. "I recognized the horn." Kimahri remained silent.   
"Ah, don't worry about him." Wakka said. "He don't walk much, ya?" He changed the subject. "So you know Tidus?"   
"I watched after him when his father died."   
"So…is he really from Zanarkand?"   
"Wakka, please." Lulu grumbled.   
"Hey, I gotta know. Where's he really from?"   
"Tidus is not from anywhere you two have ever been, I assure you. He and I had an encounter with Sin and he was taken away from his home. It appears we both ended up in Spira."   
"Oh." Wakka said, buying it. "Even so," Lulu continued, "Yuna believes he's from Zanarkand for some reason."   
Auron knew why. Jecht had talked to her about it when she was young; it got her thinking.   
"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"   
Everyone whipped around to see Tidus laughing over the balcony like a maniac! He laughed a few times more. Yuna looked embarrassed.   
"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore."   
Tidus only laughed harder and longer. Then, Yuna joined in! Soon, they were doubling over with real laughter.   
"What the?!" Wakka wondered.   
"Interesting girl she's turned out to be." Auron noted.   
"And Tidus is having his own ways with her." Lulu added, not seeming too happy. Suddenly, Auron thought of something.   
"What does Tidus know about Spira?"   
"He's learning." Lulu said. "But he's still naïve."   
"Does he know about what must happen to Yuna?"   
Everyone looked at one another.   
"We…" Lulu said. "Couldn't bring ourselves to tell him."   
"Probably good." Auron said. "Keep his hopes up." Auron was sickened at how much he sounded like Yunalesca. Everyone looked back over at Tidus and Yuna, who talked for a bit, then turned back to the others.   
"What are you all lookin' at?" Tidus asked.   
"We were just worried you might've gone crazy, ya?" Wakka chuckled.   
"Sorry." Yuna said. "Okay, everyone, we will go to the temple in Djose. And guardians…don't forget to smile!"   
Smile? Auron had to chuckle, ironically. She sounded kind of like Braska. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if I'm inaccurate. Well, new journey started. It won't be entirely like the game was, though, and it's from Auron's experience, so there will be differences, I assure you. Please review! 


End file.
